I loved you then
by Twilightsavedme
Summary: Eight years ago Bella left Edward, shattering his world and breaking his trust. They were great friends, and soon to be lovers but family cruel secrets and meddling exes broke them apart. Present time Bella is offered a job and moves back to town, hoping to rekindle their friendship. Will their families, and exes continue to tear them apart, or will they move forward together
1. Chapter 1

_The wonderful beta Nanstew put her touch on this chapter. Thank you so much! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These character belong to Stephanie Meyers._

**Bella Pov**

I think I'm ready.

After opening my eyes I quickly glance down at my attire, then tightly close them shut again taking deep breaths through my nose. I have been doing this all morning. In a flash I open them again and look up at the mirror in front of me trying to shake off my nerves. I am so nervous. Today embarks on a new journey in my life. Not only am I moving back to Seattle, I am also going to see my best friend again after eight years of separation.

I really miss him.

The doorbell ringing brought me out of my inner thoughts. I opened the door knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door. My annoying ass roommate, Lauren.

"Bella, when are you leaving", is the first thing she says as she brushes past me into the living room.

"Lost your key again Lauren?", I ask ignoring her question. I close the door and walk towards my room.

"Seriously Bella. My boyfriend's sister needs that room. You said you would be out today". I roll my eyes.

"I am. My friends will be here shortly", I said just as my phone rang. I walked into my room shutting the door.

"Hello, this is Bella", I answered.

"Hi Bella, this is Angela Weber, we spoke a few weeks ago.", the lady that offered me the job said.

"Oh, yes. I am looking forward to starting next Monday." ,I say into the phone with a smile on my face.

"That's why I am calling. We need you to start this week on Monday, as we are making a few changes and having training sessions. We want you to be there.".

I nodded excitedly into the phone.

"Sure, yes, definitely. I will be there." I was still nodding my head in excitement.

"Ok, great. You report directly to Rosalie Hale that morning."

That name sounds familiar, but I shake it off in my excitement. "Okay, sounds good. Thank you." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Bella?", Lauren yelled as she knocked on my door. "There's people here for you".

She knocks obnoxiously. How the fuck did I end up with the world's biggest bitch as a roommate? Oh right, our moms are friends and thought it'd be a great idea. We hate each other, but it was at least sensible since we both were moving to the area. We made it last for four years. How? I don't know.

I pull the door open hard.

"Inside voices, Lauren", I reprimand her.

She rolls her eyes. "Fuck off Bella."

I walked towards the door and opening it to see my three willing subjects.

"Hi guys", I wave in Alice, Emmett and Alice's boyfriend Jasper with a smile. "I am so grateful for your help." I hugged Alice and Emmett, offering another smile to Jasper.

"No problem", Jasper said at the same time that Emmett and Alice said "Anything for you Bells", They turn to each other and shout Jinx at the same time eliciting a loud "Fuck" from Emmett.

Jasper rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "You guys haven't changed at all", I say in a sweet voice, hugging them again.

"And you Bella-boo, are still tiny", he says as he pokes me.

"Not as tiny as Alice. You didn't grow anymore after I left." I laughed and they joined in. It's like the old days, just instead of Jasper, it would be Edward.

God, I really miss him. What am I going to say when I see him. I feel myself frown.

"Oh, no you don't, it's move out day. Turn that frown upside down, okay", Alice squeezed my shoulders. She's strong for such a pocket-sized person. That makes me smile, which seems to cheer me up. When she's satisfied with my smile she lets go.

"Let's get moving guys. We're meeting the family for dinner in 5 hours," she says lively. Then she looks at me. "Bella, you have to come. It's Emmett's engagement dinner at Moms. Please say you're coming."

"I don't have anything to wear." I looked down at myself and looked up to see she was doing the same.

"With me Bella babe, you have nothing to worry about. Now let's go."

We start taking the boxes to the waiting moving van. We are done within an hour and as I looked around my empty bedroom, I realized that I am moving to a completely new stage in my life. I am going in the right direction and it leads to my dream.

**Edward Pov**

"Rose, where is Garrett?" I looked around my restaurant wondering where the fuck my interim head manager is. "And where the fuck is Newton?" Newton is my Sous Chef and right now he is on my shit list. He's been late three times this week and all he says is, "Sorry boss". I want to fucking choke sense into his stoner head.

"We'll have a new manager by next Monday," Rose says to me. She helps run this place. She used to be a model and was even in a few independent films, but she met Emmett then decided to settle down with him. She does gigs here and there but she mostly helps at one of my four restaurants. Good thing we were both at this one tonight because our employees are fucking up.

I look up to see Garrett and Newton strolling through the front door with not a care in the world as if they're not late.

Newton walks past me towards the kitchen but says a quick, "Sorry boss", as he entered the kitchen.

I roll my eyes and huff looking at Garrett, but I speak to Rose. "That one will not be late anymore," I say pointing ahead at Garrett who isn't paying me any attention.

"I want him replaced immediately. Before training classes start," I say as I start to walk away.

"Edward, that's in four days," she replies.

"I know," I walk into my office and shut the door. If I don't shut the door, people will assume that it's okay to walk in and bother me.

I work diligently until it's 5, which is opening time. I walk back into the front of the restaurant and watch as people are being led to their tables or check in to a party. The restaurant fills quickly and I am immersed in helping wherever I can help. People tell me that as the owner, I am not required to do all of this. I am supposed to pay a handful of managers to do this, but I don't see the point. I love this part of my job, the behind the scenes fast paced action that happens behind the kitchen doors.

By the end of the night, I am beat. When I get home after midnight, I fall out onto my bed and take out my phone to listen to the messages.

The first one is Emmett, reminding me that his engagement dinner is tomorrow night. I nod along with the messages making a mental checklist of the important thing in each message. One in particular kills me.

"Hello Mr Cullen, this is Angela. Just letting you know that Isabella Swan has done all of the necessary paperwork and that I will be calling her tomorrow about starting on Monday." Did she say Isabella Swan? I shake my head. Where did that come from? I'm losing it. I replayed the message and sure enough that is the name that she said. Has to be a different Isabella Swan. I shake my head again. It can't be her.

But what if it is? God I miss her. Eight years I have had to live with an enormous hole in my chest. She ripped my heart out with her selfishness. How could she be so selfish. She had to know that I loved her. Wasn't it obvious?

God, I miss her.

Her leaving wasn't the problem. It was the fact that she refused to talk to me when she left. For years I had to hear about Bella's life through Alice and my mom. It hurt like hell. What did I do so wrong?

Esme says that Bella was too sad to talk to me. She said that Renee, her mother, had a hard time getting Bella to leave the house the first summer she was there. She said Bella sat at her window and watched the day pass her by. That sad girl is not my Bella. My Bella is a firecracker.

I love her so much. How can she not know. I can't wait to see her. But I can't see her. I'm so angry with her. No doubt I will say things that I will regret. I have always had a temper and Bella knows this. I can't see her.

You have to. If you don't you'll be just like her. Selfish.

The moment that I see Bella I am giving her a piece of my mind. Eight years is a long time to have unrequited love. Pawning over someone you think you'll never see again is tiring. So tiring in fact that I barely have time to date. Mostly the restaurants take up my time, so I guess that's why I work so much.

Seeing her again. I can't shake the thought.

How will I be able to keep my hands off of her?

I sigh heavily and close my eyes, tugging on the ends of my hair. At least I don't have to see her until Monday.

When she left, the only love she knew that I had for her was brotherly love.

That's what she told people. I hated it. While she'd say it, I'd always clench and unclench my fists repeatedly to contain my anger. I wanted to shake her and tell her that I love her. Even at fifteen, I knew.

It used to get me so angry when I would see her kissing Jacob Black. That's who she dated in high school. Her dad and his dad were best friends so they gave a relationship a try. It always killed me that she grew up with me, just like she grew up with Jacob, yet she was so willing to give a relationship with him a chance.

When we were five, I begged her mom to let me hold her hand while we walked to school. Bella was so stubborn though, she had to fight me on everything, saying that I had cooties. I eventually got ahold of her hand and I barely let it go the whole day.

I loved her then.

I rubbed my hands slowly down my face.

l still love her.

What am I going to do?

**Please show love in your review . :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of your help Nancy. I really appreciate your hard work. I know my grammar is a disaster but you have really helped me out.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

**Edward Pov**

"What the fuck, you douche" I heard Alice say as I walk through the dining room into the living room. I sit down, resting my elbows on my knees and run my fingers through my hair. "What is your problem? You've spent years talking non-stop about what you would say to her if you were ever to see her again and you do this?"

"Alice?", I groan in frustration. She doesn't understand.

"She's so fucking beautiful, I just-" I start.

"Then why would you-" She began but I cut her off.

"I'm angry Alice. You don't get it.", I look up at her and shake my head. "You got pieces of her all through the years. You can't possibly fathom how I am feeling right now", She walks over and sits next to me.

"I probably never will, but Edward, you have got to tell her how you feel," Alice rubs my arm, sympathy in the depth of her eyes.

I shake my head no. I don't think I can even put into words how I have felt over the years.

"How else will she know"

"She doesn't need to know Alice. My life isn't going to change just because she's here now. You all thought you would get us here together and that everything would be all right. For God sakes Alice, I've spent most of my time trying to forget her"

She was silent.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that she would be here? I could have prepared myself, and not have looked like a complete ass"

"We thought that you wouldn't come if we told you"

I nod my head. "And you were fucking right. I'm leaving."

I stand up and she stood too.

"So, you're just going to leave every time she's around?" Alice asks. "Because she's going to be around a lot now"

I exhale loudly. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I can't" my head drops. "She's starting at Cafe Signo on Monday"

"Does she know that you own it" Alice asks.

"I don't know Alice. Aren't you her best friend now. Doesn't she tell you everything?" Jealousy dripped in every word that I said.

"Edward" she starts sympathetically rubbing my arm, "grow up," as she hits my arm and brushes past me into the dining room.

I roll my eyes and follow behind her. I can't hide in here forever.

We walked in and everyone was seated.

What a coincidence, there was only two seats left. One by Jasper and one by Bella.

Alice glided over to her seat by Jasper and winked at me. My mom gave me a sympathetic look, before looking over at the seat next to Bella. I walked over and sat down. When I sat down, I noticed that Tanya was sitting on the other side of me. This is going to be a long night. I rub my forehead and glare at Alice. Jasper grins, seemingly feeling how uncomfortable I was.

The food is placed on the table and everyone branches off into their own separate conversations.

I silently pick at my food.

"So, Bella, how is Renee?" Esme asks. "Is she still with Phil?"

"She's been great, just dabbling in anything to keep herself busy." She sips her water. "She is still with Phil. He is just as overprotective as ever. I just ignore him" She laughs.

"Seems you're good at that" I mumble to myself but they hear. I can tell by the silence.

"I'm sorry what?" Bella asks me.

"Ignoring people. People that care about you", I say still not looking at her.

Carlisle eases the situation. "I had lunch with Charlie last week and all he did was talk about how much he missed his only daughter," Carlisle said.

I imagine Bella smiling at the mention of her hero.

"Yeah, I really miss him." She responded. "I'll be with him all day tomorrow just catching up."

"Call him first. Tomorrow is Saturday. He spends his Saturdays with Billy and Jacob."

Just the mention of Jacob's name made me instantly sick to my stomach.

"Oh, I know. I talked to Jacob weeks ago about surprising Charlie."

Are you fucking kidding me? She still talks to Jacob? If I was hurt before, I am completely crushed now. How could she do this to me? I have to get out of here.

I pushed my chair back and exited swiftly through the front door, patting my pocket for a cigarette. I lit it and leaned against the wall. Did I fuck up somewhere? Why would she leave, not say goodbye, and not talk to me for eight years, but keep in contact with everyone else.

"Edward?" I hear Tanya purr. She spots me and walks up to me rubbing my arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tanya. You can go back inside" I said before taking a puff, turning my head and blowing it out.

"I just want to make sure that Bella didn't ruin the night"

What the fuck is she talking about? She lays her hand on my chest and reaches up to whisper in my ear. "We should leave and go to my place."

I toss my cigarette out and grab her hand, placing it at her side. "Listen, Tanya I don't-" I started but she cut me off.

"You don't what Edward?" she crosses her arms over her chest. "I have been very understanding of you not telling your family about us, but-"

"What about us Tanya? We are not a couple" I sneer at her.

"Only because you won't get the fuck over Bella" she sneered back.

I am so fucking tired of having this conversation with her. I don't date, because it takes too much time and effort. Time that I can spend improving my restaurants. Just because Tanya and I have a few sexual encounters, does not mean that we are together. In her mind, we are probably steps away from matrimony. I rub my hand down my face.

This night cannot get any worse.

"Edward?" I hear Bella call. I am about to step out of hiding when Tanya grips my shirt and attacks my lips, shoving her tongue down my throat. I grip both of her arms pushing her away as I hear a throat clear on my left. I look over and see Bella standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" Tanya asked rudely not even looking up at Bella on the steps at the front door.

"Edward, Carlisle needs to speak with you" Bella says before walking away slamming the front door closed. I whip my head around to look at Tanya.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Tanya?" I ask pulling from her closeness.

"Staking my claim, Edward. I'm not going to let her just move in and take whats mine," Tanya whines. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not yours to have. I don't know what made you think that we were a thing, but a drunk fuck a few times a year for fun is all that you have been for me." I walked away leaving her standing there stunned.

**Bella Pov**

Tanya's chair scraped the ground seconds later, excusing herself to the bathroom. Alice offers me a smile from across the table.

I hear Esme and Carlisle softly argue on my right and I see Rosalie's parents, best friend and her husband look on in confusion.

"He can't sit down and have a nice dinner? The fuck is wrong with the kid," Carlisle whisper yells as Esme shushes him.

"God damn it Esme, stop shushing me. I want him in here, now!" he whisper shouts. "He is ruining his brothers night."

I toss down my napkin, pushing my chair back. "I'll go get him" I say and before anyone can object I am out the front door.

I walk out and look around but I don't see him. "Edward?" I look out into the darkness, thinking that maybe he just went to sit inside of his car.

That's when I see the shadow and two figures standing at my right, almost hidden in the bushes.

I look on and I see Edward kissing Tanya, full on makeout session. He's gripping her by her shoulders and her hands are at his waist.

Lovely! I lost my appetite and I haven't eaten all day. I clear my throat, trying to catch my breath. They hear me and part ways. I see him kind of shove her away, ashamed of being caught.

Caught doing what?

Kissing his lover. Why should I care who he kisses? What is wrong with me?

"Can I help you?" Tanya asked rudely not even looking up from Edward.

"Edward, Carlisle needs to speak with you" I say before turning away.

Are there tears welling up in my eyes? I reach for the door, pulling it open, twirling around, pushing my back against it roughly so it would close quickly. I close my eyes and inhale.

I don't know what I just saw, but I swear my heart is beating out of my chest. There's a ringing in my ear and my body is heating up quickly. I have my back against the front door with my eyes closed trying to calm my racing heart.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jasper say. I open my eyes and see him standing there across from me in the walkway of the dining room.

I sigh, scrunch my face up and open eyes. "Yea," I exhale through my nose. "Just getting Edward." I feel a tear falling. I reach my hand up to swipe it before he notices it.

Why the fuck am I crying?

I look up and offer him a smile, before closing my eyes and reopening them again.

"He's out there," I roll my eyes with a half smile pointing back with my thumb to the door and tooting my lip up, "with Tanya." I look down at my hands and twiddle my thumbs.

"Okay. Well, I'll go hurry him. Carlisle is pissed."

I smile and move away from the door into the dining room.

"He's so fucking antisocial," Carlisle shouts to Esme.

I look over at Rosalie's parents who are looking on at Carlisle in judgement.

"Tell him to meet me in my office" Carlisle says before walking away.

I walk to the other side of the table to Alice. "I'm going to go okay. I have an early day with my dad." I point to the door.

"You remember how to get to the apartment?" She asks, and I nod. "Okay, I'll see you later. Love you, bells."

"Love you too, Al" she makes me smile. She tilts her head to the side and mouths the words crying while moving her index finger down her cheek. I nod and mouth "goodnight" she smiles, and mouths the same before waving.

I turn towards the door as I see Edward closing it. He reaches out to get my attention, but I flinch away from him like his touch would do me harm. I duck out of the door quickly, dashing out of the driveway and off to my new apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope your day was great! :-) This chapter is short.I promise longer chapters are in the future. This will be a long story, 20 or so chapters.

Enjoy/Hate/Relate Please Review!

Disclaimer:These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

If I thought her ignoring me from a distance felt bad, it never could compare to her ignoring me in person. She always had a way of flinching away at the sense of my touch. She's so close yet so far from my touch. To see her acknowledge my prescence and still ignore me. Knowing once again that I have something to say, but she won't fucking let me. Now that she's back I don't want our relationship to continue like we're playing telephone. She tells Alice something, and Alice turns around and tells me. She needs to hear what I have to say once and for all.

I let out a breathe I didn't know that I was holding in, turn, and walk to my dads office.

He's on the phone, but he cuts his conversation short when he sees me.

"Okay, Carlisle, I already know what you're going to say", I said walking over to his desk, picking up his whisky bottle and pouring myself a glass.

"Remember when you were five and Emmett and Alice would always gang up on you when you all played together", I nod wondering where the hell he was going with this. "You would always beg your mother and I for a little sister. You said that you would always have her on your team because Emmett and Alice are sore winners. You wanted her to be like you. I believe you wanted someone like Bella. Someone to have your back, and love you no matter what your faults were.", I nodded. "Bella was that to this whole family. You wished her on your family. That sweet, innocent, generous and loving young lady.", He closed his eyes and sighed. "Edward, if you fuck up, and she leaves.", He pauses staring me dead in the eyes. "I love Bella, like she's one of my own. Your manners towards her tonight are inexcusable.", That hurt almost as bad as it did back then. We would be going to a party, and my dad would shout, "Take care of your sisters", as in more than one. Fuck that. I tossed my drink down my throart welcoming the burn. Bella is not my sister. There is nothing sisterly about the thoughts that I had of her sexy legs wrapped around my head when I saw her tonight. There's nothing sisterly about the love that I have for her. How can no one see that?

Oh wait.

One person did see that. He completely saw that I was undeniably in love with Bella. He approached me on the matter, and squashed all hopes of me ever being with Bella. He said to me, "You're a troublesome little shit like your brother. You and Bella are never going to work, Cullenboy. Now, listen, Bella is to marry Jacob Black. We have a little arrangement of sort. You get in the way of that and I will have you removed from her life permanently. ", Of course I obeyed, and when Bella asked if I thought dating Jacob was a good idea, I told her yea. I couldn't have her removed from my life forever.

Of course, later I found out that Charlie was in debt. He had a bit of a gambling problem, Renee divorced him and I vowed Charlie forever my enemy. I kept my end of the bargain, and he didn't keep up his end.

I still lost her.

I sucked in a deep breathe, and closed my eyes. "Dad, I am, overwhelmed with anger", I tried to use my hands to explain the magnitude of my feelings. "She reached out to nearly everyone but me when she left.", I shouted.

"She had no choice, but to leave, Edward. Be understanding.", He came over ro pour himself a drink, as I poured another.

"I know that", I said bemused. "But she didn't contact me", I said lowly starring into my drink.

"Come on son. That was years ago.", He put his arm around my shoulder looking at me. He smiled, I didn't return it. "Listen", He pokes my chest. "I know about your feelings for Bella, and I just have one thing to say", I breathe in. "You did all of this for her. Cafe Signo? Swan Lights? Bellavu? Club913?",I nod, running my free hand through my hair. "You did it so that she would be proud. Let her in on the dream plan, see if she doesn't see herself in it with you", He dared me. I nodded. He pats my back a few times. "You love her Edward?"I nod again. He breathes in. "Tell her",He pushes. I finally smile and look down at my drink before tossing the liquid down my throat with new found determination. With my dads final blessing, I'm looking forward to Monday.

Bella Pov

Waking up in my new bedroom with the new bedroom smell, brought a smile to my face. I squint my eyes shut, snuggle into my covers and inhale. I feel so free. I don't know what I feel from exactly; but instead of dwelling on what happened last night I kbow that I have something to look forward too.

My dad.

My hero.

It's been over a month since I've visited him. Although I was wrecked with guilt, I knew that he would be understanding. Plus, I knew that I would be moving down here, and vowed to see him more often then.

"Knock, Knock", Alice says with her knocks. "I made breakfast roomie", I smiled brighter.

"You're the best Alice", I shout through the door. She makes a kiss noise.

I shoot out of bed, shower , and get ready for my day with daddy. When I was done, I went into the dining room to see that Alice had a decent spread. There were eggs, toast, and fruit. Lots of fruit. My eyes widen.

"I guess you love fruit", She laughs at my facial expression.

"Yes I do.", She says nodding enthusiastically.

I sit and dig in. We quickly immerse into conversation, as if we never missed eight years of life together.

"You missed it. Rose told her parents off", My face must have registered my shock because she nodded.

"Rose's mom started making little comments about the evening being basically shot to shit, and saying Rose wasn't marrying into a respectable family. Rose told her mom, that The Cullens are the most respectable family that she knows", I nodded my head in agreement with Rose's statement. "Then they stepped outside and had an even bigger argument.", I bit into a banana, shaking my head. "Her parents are rich snobs. Im so glad that Rose and Jasper aren't like that", I gulp my coffee and begin to eat my eggs. "I'm sorry about my brother", my head snaps up.

"It's okay. I don't know how I expected either of us to react.", I closed my eyes and see him kissing Tanya. I shake the thought away. "I didn't expect to see him kissing Tanya", I say in a relaxed nonchalant manner. Tanya always had a crush on him in highschool, she made it very clear what her intentions were. Edward started dating her around the time that I started dating Jacob. Even then, Edward and I always made time for each other. I could tell it bothered Tanya, but Jacob was cockily okay with my relationship with Edward. I hated that he treated our relationship with sarcasm. When I think of perfect friendship, I picture the friendship tgat Edward and I had. I wanted that back with everything in me.

Her face scrunched. "He did WHAT?", She asked rather loudly. "Fucking fuckward. He's an idiot", she takes out her phone.

"Alice, you're over exaggerating a bit don't you think", I bite into my toast, and look up to see her nibbling on hers with one hand while still typing away slowly on her phone with the other.

"No, Bella. He is purposely fucking everything up.", She shouts.

"What's he fucking up, Alice", I ask incredulously. She stops typing and looks up at me. "Our, used to be friendship?", I smirk. "He has no obligation to continue how our relationship was"

She crosses her arms over her chest and tosses her toast down. "But if it's always awkward between you too?,"She says not meeting my gaze. "You're going to be around often-"I stop her there.

"Alice, I've already decided that I am not going to be at family functions. I love you guys, but I don't want to cause any problems.", She looked disappointed but didn't push. "I'll still see you, we live together", She smiled, then a thought crossed her mind.

"Emmett will be devastated if you don't come to his wedding.", She says quickly.

"I'll be there", I nod.

We talk some more, then when we're finished eating, we part ways, to get dressed for our respective day. I get dressed in a hurry, ready to see my dad. I knock on Alice's door to tell her that I am leaving. She waves goodbye, and I'm on my way.

I drive to my childhood home in Forks, listening and singing along to the songs on the radio. When I pull up, it's as if he senses my presence. He comes running out of the front door.

"Bells, that you?", He asked walking closer. I roll my eyes and step out of the car.

"It's me, Charlie", I walk over to him and hug him.

"Oh, Bells. I have missed you", He says into my hair.

"I've missed you too dad", He squeezed and kissed the top of my head. It's been about a month since I visited Charlie, and I've missed him.

"How've you been, Bells?", He releases me and walks me towards the house. Every time I walk into this house, I am flooded with some of my best memories. So I smile. I drop my purse at the kitchen table, and take a seat. "I've been great dad. I wanted to surprise you",

"Well, surprise me, you did", I smile brightly. He takes a seat across from me. "So when do you start at that fancy restaurant"

"Monday. I'm really excited.", He smirks, which confuses me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Bells that boys helping along your dream", Both eyebrows raise. What?

"What was that Charlie?", I ask quickly. "What boy"

"That little Cullen boy", He stands and walks to the refrigerator, no doubt getting a beer. "That Edward boy"

"What about him?", I ask.

"You always said you would manage your own restaurant,", He said, taking a gulp of beer.

"Cafe Signo is Edwards?", I ask. He nods. "I think I would know if he owned a restaurant. ", Alice wouldve told me. "Edwards a chef, but no one said anything about him owning a restaurant.", I shook my head side to side.

"Carlisle takes me to lunch once a month at his joint. He talks about Edward alot", He downs his beer. "I still don't like that kid. Yeah, he's straightened out a bit in the last 5 years, but he was into alot of shit when he was a kid. Always in fights, always suspended, or getting arrested. He'd come to school drunk, or high out of his mind. I'd have to pick him up every time he did something stupid.", I just stared at my hands. That's not the Edward that I knew. "Just be careful around him Bella. I know that he's your best friend, but-"

I stop him. "That's the thing dad. He's not my best friend. He's not my anything any more. I don't know why he'd do anything for me" Our conversation is cut short by a knock at the door. I made a move to go open it buy it the person behind it opened it.

"Hey, Charlie, we come baring gifts", I hear Billy say as the door closes. I look in Billy's lap and there's beer there. I look up into the eyes of Jacob Black.

"Jake", I go to hug up and he lifts me in the air. I giggle and slap his chest, telling him to put me down.

He released me. "We have got to go riding on your bike", He says. "I just finished it just in time for you. It's on the back of our truck", He points to the door.

I can't go off riding with him. I came here to spend time with Charlie.

The fucked up thing is that I told him weeks ago that this is our day to ourselves. Just my dad and I. I exhale. This guy never listens.

"Maybe another day, Jake",I say through my teeth. I know what he's doing. He thinks its going to be like high school. He wants me to drop whatever I want to do, and bend to his will. "I told you that I wanted a day with Charlie"

"Yea, Bells I know, but my dad can keep him company. He won't know that you're missing", He shrugs.

I give him the back off look. "I just got here, so I'm okay. Like I said, maybe another day", He looks surprised at my words. He's so used to me following him around, and doing whatever he wanted.

Now that I think about it. He was the only one that I allowed to boss me around. Edward and I were more about making sure we each were comfortable. He never bossed me around, he was more about pleasing me. Like the whole Cullen family. They only wanted what they thought was best for me.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that another day comment", He says with a wink, before walking in front of me and grabbing my hand in his, looking me in the eyes with a serious face. "You should have come around more often Bella.", I looked away from his stare. What does it matter? He turned my face back to him. "I know that you just got back officially, but I don't feel like my love for you died at all, even after these years of separation."

"Jake, stop-", I turned away again, put he kept my hand.

"No Bella. You stop", He demanded. "Don't fight us anymore. You're here, now we can be together", The thing is that I don't know if I want him. Jake and I dated before I left, with the insistence of Charlie and Edward. They are the two people that I trusted the most, so I took their advice and accepted Jake's offer for a date. We had been friends all of our life, then one day out of nowhere he proclaimed his love for me. I have never had a romantic love for Jacob. I care strongly for him, but I can't see my life with him.

I have dreams and goals to accomplish before I can think about dating. "Hey Jake, Bells, we are going fishing", I pull my arm free and turn to walk in the direction of my dads voice.

Lips ready to object. "But, Charl-"

"I'll see ya later right Bells?", He walked towards me. The excitement in his face pushed my selfishness aside.

"Yea, Charlie. Have fun", He and Billy go on to the truck and hop in, before my dad backs out and pulls off.

I take a step back and I bump into a Jacobs chest. I jump, and he catches me by the waist. I turn quickly. "My dad knew that I was coming didn't he?", Jake took a step back from me wiyh his hands raised.

"Feisty Bella is in the building", I smirk and cross my arms over my chest.

"He knew that I was starting at a restaurant too, you gossiper. Goodness Jake, remind me to never ask you to keep a secret", I rub my forehead.

He reaches for my waist, but I take a step away. He raises an eyebrow. "Jacob, understand that I am still adjusting to being back and that I will not jump head first into a relationship", I look up at him, and he has both hands in his pockets.

So you and I are-", He points from me to himself.

"Friends", I finish quickly. He nods.

"Understood, Bells",


	4. Chapter 4

Love/Hate/Relate Please Review

Disclaimer: This characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Edward Pov

Today is all about making sure all if my kitchen staff has all the knowledge there is, so that my restaurants can be ran at their fullest potential.

I am not doing the training, but I am overseeing it; well I'm supposed to be. Really, I'm just staring at Bella's angelic face light up with excitement every so often. I smile when she bites the side of her lip in concentration, wondering what she's struggling with.

I was just about to walk over when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head in the direction of the tap. "Yeah", I say quickly. I see Rose standing there.

"Um, Edward, is there a reason that Club 913 is not apart of this training", She asked. I turn my head back to look in the direction Bella was in, but she's gone. I huff, and turn all of my attention to Rose. "It's not really a restaurant Rose", I snap.

She stood waiting for more of any explanation. "These are the employees that Bella will actually oversee. Club 913 is strictly for you to manage, just like Cafe Signo is strictly hers to manage.", She shrugs. "Soon, I want to be back to the kitchen here and I'm going to fire Netwon."

"What about when I leave for my honeymoon in two weeks?", She says. "She won't have enough time to get familiar-", I cut her off with the wave of my hand.

"Has Garrett been late since Thursday night?", she shakes her head no. "Great, it's settled. He will be your shadow until you leave for your honeymoon.", I clap my hands together once.

"You sure about her overseeing three restaurants all at once so soon? That's kind of throwing her to the wolves, don't you think", I smile.

"My Bella can handle it. Plus she has a team dedicated to great customer service, and she has you and I as well.", She rolls her eyes.

"She has to learn rules, guidelines, menus, office work, table numbers, how to order the drinks for delivery, how to work our computer systems, how to stock the liquor room, how to do the schedules, how to-", Rose seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Don't all employees have to learn that?", I question raising an eyebrow.

"Some, not all, depending on their position.", She breathed out, rubbing her forehead. "Edward, I'm just being realistic here. I should be training her, not Jessica.

"So, why aren't you training Bella", I asked teasing.

"Well, I guess I'll just go tell Jessica to go in the office and file as much paperwork as her heart desires", She starts walking off.

"Have her call someone about setting all of the new tv's up", I turn around slightly, but stop short when I see Bella, and Angela.

Angela goes to introduce us, but I wave her off. "I know Isabella", I say to Angela while staring at Bella. Bella nods.

"You're adding more tv's to the restaurant?", She asks still staring into my eyes. I nod. "Not a good idea.", I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. "This isn't a bar Edward. I think Cafe Signo has enough entertainment.", I smirk. She's going to tell me how to run my restaurant already. Please Bella, enlighten me, oh wise restaurant owner. "If you're looking for entertainment that's not going to make this place look anymore bar like, think about advertising an amateur night", She states.

"Karaoke? In my restaurant", I snort. No way.

She rolls her eyes. "No. Amateur night is different.", she shrugs. "Or, if you're going for a more family friendly environment, try a game room near the back for kids",Her ideas were making more and more sense as I let it play in my mind. "Don't turn this place into a bar.", She says before walking away.

"Wow, I actually hired someone that knows more about this than I do", Angela says stunned.

"How did you come across her resume?", I asked curiously.

"Rose gave me her resume, and said to call her for a phone interview, and afterwards to call and let her know what I think of Bella for a manager position", I huff. My meddling family. Not that I minded Bella working here, honestly, I made this place for her. It was her dream, and I've always been about making Bella's dreams comes true. She deserves everything that she wants. Even now, while I'm upset with her, I still want her to have everything her heart desires.

Bella Pov

What is wrong with me? Just because Edward and I used to be close does not mean that I had a right to speak out as I did. He is still my boss. Although I do know that he'd never fire me, still it's not right. I have to keep my wits about myself when I'm around him. I just saw him, and instantly became angry, remembering how he kissed Tanya outside on Thursday night. Why does it even bother me so much? He can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants to do it with.

I close my eyes tightly. It's just like highschool all over again. I am so past all of this shit. I'm chalking my feelings towards their kiss up to the fact that it was with Tanya and I hate her.

Yeah, thats why I'm upset. I open my eyes and force myself to smile. I allow myself to believe that if he was with anybody else, I would be okay with it.

But the thing is, I don't think that I would, and I have no idea why. I shake my head, and walk into Angela's office and take a seat.

I look down at my phone to see a text from Jake.

Hey Bells, today is another day. J

I smile from ear to ear. He's ridiculous.

I guess it is Jake. B

His reply is instantaneous. So, how about you bring your pretty little ass over to Charlie's when you're off of work. J

I roll my eyes. How about I take my SEXY little ass home after work. B

I giggle to myself, and I see Rosalie walk in on my left. "Hey, Bella. How do you like it here so far", She asks.

My phone buzzes. "It's great, everyone here is like a family. I love it.", She smiles.

"Great, well, I'm not sure if Angela told you yet, but I'll be training you on our systems, and have you ready to manage the restaurants", I nodded. Wait what?

"Restaurants?", She nods. "As in more than one?", She nods again. "Wow, okay", I panic a little.

"It's okay, Bella. I know it's a huge responsibility, but I promise you'll be ready by the time I leave for my honeymoon", My head snaps up to her.

"I have to be ready to manage all of Edwards restaurants in 2 weeks", My eyes widen when she nods. "Wow, I'm ecstatic, just a little overwhelmed.", I look down.

I feel her hand on my shoulder. "You're great Bella. Trust me, Edward would not put you in charge if he thought that you would run this place into the ground", My head snaps back up.

"Why would he do this? I didn't even finish college, and he thinks that I can run his restaurants? He's insane",Why would he do anything for me after the way that I've ignored him. God, I'm such a bitch. I rub my forehead. "It sucks to think that you got a job based purely off of how qualified you are for it, only to find that you're actually not qualified enough to get it on your own. I got this job because the owner is my used to be best friend. It just sucks" I treat him like shit for eight years, and he repays me with the job of my dreams.

Even when I'd come to town, it's like I had a ritual. Someone always helped he find a way to avoid running into Edward. The only people that I'd see when I came to town was Charlie, Billy, Jake, and Alice. I never tried to see Edward. I already knew what would happen if I did. I didn't have the strength to keep leaving him.

"He didn't even know you were hired, to be honest. Angela does all of the hiring. So really, he did nothing.", She shrugged. Somehow that didn't make me feel better, it actually made me feel worse. He would've put anyone Angela hired as a manager into this predicament.

I almost let myself feel special for a minute there. My phone buzzes again but I ignore it.

"Seriously, Bella, you've got this. You don't have to worry about Club913, Garrett has that under control until I come back. Most of the time Jessica manages Swan Lights.", She lists off. "Bree has Bellavue, our most upscale restaurant, but the least busiest, and Cafe Signo is Edwards baby, his first restaurant.", She says.

"So what are Bree and Jessica going to do when I become manager?", I didn't want to take anyones job.

"Bella, you're not alone in this. You're the Head manager, you oversee them. Cafe Signo is the only one that you will really work at", I nod in understanding.

"What about Edward?", I don't know why I care, but I do. "What's he going to do?"

"He wants to do what he did before he opened restaurants", I wait. "He wants to go back to being a Chef. He loves the kitchen more than actually managing, and it shows, so I understand.", Of course he does. I was supposed to run the restaurant, and he was to be my faithful Chef.

We are living our childhood dreams together, just, not together lije it was supposed to be. I let out a heavy sigh. I feel my phone buzz again. Damn it Jake. Will he ever just chill out.

"Okay, well, when do I officially jump into the action", I ask, rubbing my hands together.

She laughs. "Tonight, if you're up for it. If not, you can't slum it back here with Angela, and Jessica, and file paperwork for the next six hours", I look at the filing cabinets and shake my head no. She smiles. "Okay, great. You can follow me, for today, front of house introduction, and tomorrow night follow Jessica. That way you get a complete feel for your responsibilities from more than just my prospective. I'm a slacker", She winks and I laugh knowing it's just a joke. "Come, on, I can show you a few things before we re-open for dinner", I stand up and follow her out, taking a look at Jake's texts.

Sexy doesn't begin to describe you or your ass. J

I'm sorry Bella. I know we have the friends rule. J

I miss you, Bells. Please, don't you shut me out. If you do, I will be forced to tickle you until you cry. J

I roll my eyes. I'll talk to you later Jake. B

I follow Rose into the front area. She stops in front of the podium. "I'll introduce you to the hostesses when they get here.", She presses something on the computer. "You'll barely use this, unless a host is late, or calls out sick", she shrugs. "It's always good to know how to do everyone's job, just to be safe", I nod. "It'll be easier once you learn table numbers. Come on.", She motions for me to follow. She stops at a big round booth near the front of the restaurant and starts counting. Thank god that I have a great memory. There's 65 tables to remember. She quizzes me on some of the numbers when we are done, and I get them correct. I cheer on the inside, as she reaches up to high five me.

"Now to the fun stuff", she says. We walk back to the computer, which is a miniature diagram of the seating arrangement in the restaurant. She removes number display and has me count off the table numbers by memory, which is much easier on the screen then in person.

When I was finished a very tan-considering the weather- short girl with raven hair much like Alice's, walks in and smiles at Rose. "Bella, this is one of our hostesses, Misty. Misty, this Bella, your new manager", Misty smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm just going to go clock in really quickly. Edward is a stickler for being on time", She huffs and rolls her eyes before running towards the door that leads to the kitchen.

"Hows it going, Rose, Bella?", I turn and I am met with Edwards fierce green eyes.

"Great. Bella already knows more than most of the half-wits Angela has hired over the years.", She scrunches her face together. "Remember Jenna?", She asks Edward. "Fucking idiot. I wanted to kill her.",

Edward laughs. "I will not gossip with you about my employees, rather they are still employed here or not.", Rose folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow. "Okay, yea, she was a fucking idiot, you happy",He asks still laughing.

"Can't be any worse than Jessica. You two do realize that you were going to have me training with her", I look at them both. Edward stares at me like he forgot that I was standing there, and Rose is full on laughing.

"Told you Edward. She would've made poor Bella look bad", Rose exclaims.

Edward still staring at me, his lip twitches into a half, barely there smile. "Nothing can make Bella look bad", I looked down but could feel his eyes on my face.

Fuck, I swear to God, if I blush I am going to die.

"Aww, Edward, you made Bella blush", Rose observes. I mentally slap her for acknowledging my blush.

"Wouldn't be the first time", Edward says and I look up as he runs a hand through his hair. "She blushes all the time", says the guy that hasn't seen me in eight years. "Uncomfortable trait, huh Bella", He pinches his nose and looks down.

"Like you rubbing your hair?", His head snaps up. "Or pinching your nose", I point out my observations. "Nervous trait, and an uncomfortable trait huh Edward", He doesn't say anything but looks down and pats his left pants pocket. "That's obviously a new one", His head snaps up again, and Rose giggles at his bewildered facial expression. "Cigarettes? Really Edward?", I tilt my head to the side.

"That's not a nervous trait it's a habit, Bella. One that I am trying to kick.", He says through tight lips. "There's no cigarettes in my pocket"

"So why did you pat your pocket. I know what that is, Edward. Phil smokes", I say turning fully to face him. I think Rose walked away but I don't really care enough to check. What I do care about is Edward? "Those things are cancer sticks. You're going to kill yourself."

"What do you care? God damn it, Bella, you just got back, and you're already on my case about everything. You still think that you know better than I do about everything"

"And you're still a stubborn asshole, who wont listen to anyone", I take a step forward.

"I wasn't going to smoke a damn cigarette", He whisper shouts, turning his head away from me.

"Doesn't matter. You and I were so anti drugs, anti smoking, anti everything when I was here and-"

"And then you left", He exclaims loudly, cutting me off turning back to look at me staring me right in my teary eyes. I feel one fall. I'm a big bag of water now-a-days. I don't bother wiping it away. I look around to see not only Rose with a shocked expression on her face, but a few other employees looking on, some with amusement, some with shock, some confusion. Then I look again and I see Alice. She's the only one that completely knows whats going on.

I turn my head back to Edward. "You're right.", I said as I turned completely around, and walked to the bathroom. I walk to the mirror and stare at myself. Then I hear the door open and I instantly know that it's my amazingly dressed friend, Alice.

"Sooo", she starts. She walks over and nudges me. "How's the first day going", I snap my head around and give her the 'what do you think' look.

I sigh. "I have to quit Alice", I say. "I can't work for him It's going to be like this everyday. He's just going to throw it in my face every time that he sees me. How can I stay professional around him. He hates me", Alice quietly listens to my rant.

"You two are like little kids, I swear. Have a grown up conversation, and what happened today will never happen again.", She says it like it's that simple, when I know the truth. No matter how many conversations we have, it still remains that I hurt him, and he will never forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

Have a great day!

Review Please and thank you. Tell me what you love, or hate.

Disclaimer: This characters belong Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

Why did I have to say that? Why is my attitude stuck on asshole when I'm around her? I shake my head.

Alice came up to me and slapped me on the head, telling me to get my act together or Bella was going to quit.

Fuck her. Was my initial thought.

Then I started thinking rationally.

I'm a grown man, and she's a grown woman, and we need to talk as such. When we spoke after her training it was a complete display of how immature we are.

All of that over a cigarette. I thought.

But no, it's so much bigger than the cigarette. She's obviously mad at me about something, but what? I'm not the one that disappeared for eight years. I rest my head in my hands, ontop of my knees.

She had no choice but to leave. The rational part of my brain yelled at me.

I should have tried harder to forget her.

I was doing so well at forgetting her, and if she had stayed away a little longer, I may have forgiven her too. I need a fucking cigarette. I pat my pocket.

Fuck her.

Trying to tell me how bad cigarettes are, like I don't already know. Trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do to my restaurant. The one that I spent years improving. Yeah, Carlisle may have given me the start up money, but only for a food truck. I worked my ass off for what I have. Now, she's been back what, all of a week, and she has changed so much in my life already. I swear my mom would call me every morning to see how I'm doing, but now she calls to talk about what Bella did, and how I should be nicer to her, going on and on about her. I wish my family would consider my feelings in the matter. Do they really think that what I feel for Bella is just a school age crush?

Fuck that. I want Bella. Not for sex, but for my forever. I want everything with her. But right now, all that I can feel is absolute rage, and until I get an explanation, that's all that I am going to feel when I see Bella.

I just want to shake her, and yell at her, and tell her every detail of how she made me feel. How every time Alice would tell me that she talked to Bella, I would wait by the phone for her to call me next. Then later in the years not only would Alice receive calls but Esme too. I'd sit there with a 'what the fuck' look, trying to comprehend, why Bella wasn't contacting me, and also why no one but me thought that was a big deal.

How do we go from best friends for damn near ten years of our life, to absolutely nothing just because we are states away from each other. Did everyone really think that was normal?

What they didn't think was normal was how any time people saw Bella, they knew that I wasn't too far behind, or vice versa. They didn't think it was normal that we finished each other sentences, and I mean word for word. We always knew what the other was thinking. I swear we could read each others minds. With one look from Bella from across the room, I'd know exactly what she was trying to tell me.

I wish that still applied now.

I guess eight years of separation can hender mind reading abilities. I sigh.

God damn it, if I can just have my best friend Bella back, I'll feel complete. I don't want her to hate me for the rest of our life just because I can't have a decent conversation with her.

I can't have her hate me when all that I want to do is love her. I love her just as much now, as I did back then. Nothing has changed, except for the fact that my love for her is hidden behind hatred. Not hatred towards her, but hatred for what she did. Hatred because she left.

She had no control over that.

Fuck, I am so confused.

I stand from my desk with new determination. I love her, but I can't continue to wait around for some type of relationship with Bella.

I run my fingers through my hair. Yes, I can. I've waited eight years for some type of relationship with her.

Fuck, I'm so conflicted. I pull at my hair.

I need to move on. That will help me to forgive her, and possibly mend our friendship.

I just wish she would give me a clue as to how she's feeling. But no, Bella has a unit on her face every time that she sees me, as if she's bracing herself for a fight. A fight with me? It's not supposed to be like this. We promised we would never stop being friends, no matter what. It was supposed to be me and her against the world. I have no doubt that if she would have never left that our relationship would be different.

How could I possibly know that? Jacob Black probably would have taken her away from me, which somehow would feel worst than her mom taking her away.

I keep dwelling on the fact that she left me, when she had no choice.

But that's not even why I'm mad.

I just went in a full circle, fuck I am not getting anywhere sitting here with my thoughts. I reach for my phone and call Emmett.

"Eddie, how the fuck are ya", He answers the phone.

"Great Emmett.", I say shortly. "Listen, I need to get out of this house"

"Club913?",He asks. "Meet you there, oh and Jasper will be there too",

"Okay", I hang up, throw my phone on the bed and rub my face. I wish that I could see her tonight. I wish that I had her number. I could just ask Alice for it, but shit, I just want her to want me. I want her to call and want to see me like I want to see her. I want her to contact me.

But why?

Why can't I just call her? Why hadn't I tried all of those years? Maybe that's why she's upset with me.

I don't know why, but I decide to call Alice before I talk myself out of it. "Hello, brother of mine", She answered the phone.

"Hello, Alice, look I need a favor-", I start but she interrupts me.

"Of course you do. Jazz already called me", I scrunch my face in confusion as if she could see me. "We'll be there, gosh Edward you don't have to beg",

"What are you talking about?", I ask incredulously.

"Jazz said that you would probably want me to invite a certain someone out tonight, so I did", She invited Bella to Club913 thinking that I insisted.

"I had nothing to do with that. I didn't even invite Jazz, Emmett did", I said rather loudly.

"Sure he did Edward, sure he did.", I roll my eyes and her patronizing voice. "We're getting ready okay, is there anything else that I can do for you"

"Alice, what the fuck? I haven't even told you my favor.", I shake my head. I'll just ask her tonight in person for her number. I can say something stupid like it's for work purposes. That's really fucking stupid I have to think of something better. "Nevermind Alice, you're no help"

"I don't even get a thank you. What a shame",

"Fuck you, Aly. You didn't even help with anything, so no you don't get a fucking thank you", I yell.

"Well, you'll thank me when you see Bella", She says into the phone. I hear mumbling. I can tell it's Bella. I know that voice from anywhere. 'Tell him that I said hi', I hear her say and I roll my eyes. We're still playing telephone. I almost throw my phone at the wall I'm so pissed. I want to yell, 'You can tell me yourself',

I am living my worst fucking nightmare. I can see right now that I will forever be so close, yet so far from her. "Bella says hi", Alice says before making a kiss sound into the phone. "Got to go, Jazzy is here", The line goes dead.

Guess I got my wish. I'll see her at my club tonight.

I was going to get trashed and leave with some blonde that will undoubtedly throw herelf at me all night; but with Bella there, how will I behave?

All of a sudden, my body heats, and I can feel rage overtaking my body. I've slways had a temper but this is different. This is years of hurt and pain and feelings rushing to the surface all at once in the form of two words.

Fuck her.


	6. Chapter 6

The last chapter was too short for my liking, so here's another. I may make a few people upset with this one, I apologize in advance. Review please. Any thoughts will help. I don't have a clear direction yet, so let me hear your thoughts. Thanks.

P.s I am writing this on my phone, so l apologize for the mistakes.

Disclaimer:These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

If anyone can make me look like a model, it's Alice. I swear that she's a fashion genius. The shit that she throws together is just mind blowing, I just sit back and stare in amazement. She has me in a black crew neck cut out dress, and I swear there's entirely too many cut outs.

"Alice I feel kind of like a slut in this. You said this club is upscale", I pout.

She flips my hair over my shoulder. "Yes, as in you need to look hot, which you do.", She puts her hand on her hip and looks at me in a way that makes me feel self conscious. "You have all the right curves in all the right places, Bells, you should let me be your personal shopper", She nods as if that will make me agree. I laugh.

"And what will I do with my wardrobe", I cross my arms over my chest.

"Throw that shit out. Come on Bella, please. I don't have enough to do to occupy my time", She pouts. I roll my eyes.

"Come work at Cafe Signo", I say with enthusiasm, knowing that she would never agree.

"Me, work for Edward?", She lets out one loud hack. "You've lost it. I can't believe you have the will to work for him",she looks in the mirror and adjusts her dress.

"He's not half bad actually", I shrugged.

She quickly turned to face me. "For god sakes Bella, he made you cry on your first day", I hold up my finger, and she turns back to the mirror.

"That is not fair, Ali, that argument had nothing to do with work. It had a lot to do with him being stubborn", I huffed.

"Bella, you're just as stubborn", I roll my eyes and laugh. "You and Edward practically ran my house, you stubborn asses. I hated that you made Edward grow some balls.", I smile. She walks over to me. "Remember when we were kids, and you told Edward to save your spot on the swing, while you went to the bathroom, and when you came back he was curled into a ball on the ground getting beat up by David", I nodded.

"He was too stubborn to give up the swing.", I rub my forehead.

She laughs. "David was huge though, sorry Bells, I love you, but I would have given up the swing", I laugh with her.

"I cleaned Edward up, and repeatedly called him stupid", I stop laughing just thinking about Edwards sad face. He was so disappointed in himself. I shake my head trying to rid myself of childhood thoughts. She nudges me out of my thoughts.

"You sure that you're up for tonight", She asked grabbing my arm, and wrapping it with hers.

"Do I really have a choice", she looked thoughtful, before smiling and shaking her head no. "Didn't think so",

"Come on Bella, you're going to have so much fun. Have a few drinks, dance, and you may even meet a cute guy", she says with a wink.

That has me thinking about this past week, and my conversations with Jake. I don't want him to feel like I'm leading him on, but I still have absolutely no feelings for him.

I did agree to go on a date with him next weekend, but I'm actually dreading it. Last time Jake and I had a relationship, it completely consumed half of my life. I mean, my life pretty much revolved around Edward but I wasn't consumed. Everything that Edward and I did was by my insistence. With Jake, I was bombarded by demands. His family would have a get together, and I'd have no say in the matter, I had to go because Jake demanded, and my dad insisted it would be fun and that he would be there.

Thats the other problem. Charlie practically bribed me to spend more time with Jake and less time with the Cullen's. I knew when he said less time with the Cullen's, he really meant less time with Edward.

Kind of impossible now, huh Charlie? I work with the guy.

"Bella you okay", I snap out of my thoughts and look at Alice.

"I was just thinking about Jake", I say without thinking.

She frowns. "Oh.", Then she looks away. "How is Jacob?",

I smile. Not at the thought of him, but at the thought of Alice playing nice. She hates him with every fiber of her being. She says his an arrogant ass, and I kind of agree. But he is my friend and has always been there for me.

"Give it up Al, you don't give a rats ass how he's doing", She looks back.

"Well, I was trying to be polite, but now that you mention it, I could give a rat's ass how he's doing", she shrugs and walks towards her bedroom door and opens it half way. "We'll be right out Jaz", she shouts before closing the door back. "Are you two dating", she asks quietly. I shake my head no, and she let's out an enormous huff of air, holding her chest. "Okay, good, Bella, don't scare me like that.", I shake my head at her melodramatic act.

"I am going out with him next weekend though", I walk closer to the door and try to open it.

"Oh no you don't, Bella; what are you thinking? You're like an enormous enigma, I don't know how Edward put up with you when you guys were in best friend status", she rubbed her forehead and I smirked.

"Jee, thanks Al.", She smiles. "It was easy seeing as Edward was my best friend. I wasn't an enigma to him.", I could cry at those words.

I miss him.

I look down at my perfectly painted toes thanks to Alice. "Ouch, Bells that hurt. I mean isn't it obvious that I'm trying to replace him", She says trying to make me laugh but failing miserably.

Edward can't ever be replaced.

"Back to Jacob", she clears her throat. "Why are you dating him again?", I continue to stare at my feet. "I know that he adores you, but damn it Bella he is not the one for you", I look back up her. I feel like I'm being reprimanded over a date.

"It's just a date Alice. Am I not allowed to go on one of those? I haven't had a decent date in over five years, and that was with my ex, whom I hate with everything in me."

"That Brady guy?", I nod. She rolled her eyes. "He was a complete ass to you Bella, no one can blame you for taking a break from dating for awhile."

"Five years though Ali.", I whisper-shout. "He wasted nearly two of my best years", she took out her lip stick and re-applied it to her lips. "Did you tell anyone that I dated Brady in Jacksonville?"

"No, but I mean, you mentioned him so much I thought you were in love. The only person that I would tell, I didn't have the heart to tell", she cut herself off. "Edward", I looked up at her through the mirror. "He would have probably wanted to hear that from you", I nod in understanding.

"I've never been in love", I say without thinking. Have I ever been in love?

I don't even know what it means to be in love. Here I am twenty three years old, and have never been in love with someone. Am I emotionally crippled?

"It's okay Bella. I hadn't experienced love until that great day when I met Jaz.", she looks away thoughtfully. "You'll know Bella, don't force it. Especially not with Jacob. If you weren't in love with him eight years ago, it's not going to sprout up like magic now", she says quickly, and her facial expression changes as if she regrets something that she said. She walks over, and braces her arms on my shoulders looking me in the eyes. "I said that wrong. What I meant was that you need to soul search. Who has never, and will never stop loving you.", I nod.

"Got it", She releases me. "That would be no one", I say lowly. As she opens the door I swear that I hear her mumble, "That you know of", but I brush it off.

I walk into the living room to see Jaz pouring vodka into shot glasses.

"Bella needs at least four of those", Alice says looking at me out of the corner of her eye. Jaz laughs.

"Well, Bella, you heard the lady", Jazz hands me a glass, and I toss it back. I welcome the burn.

"I haven't had a drink in a while.", I say as I reach for another one, and toss it back squinting my eyes shut. "You're right Alice I needed that", I put the glass down and grab another. I look up to see both Jaz and Alice looking at me with a look of wonder.

"Take it easy Bells", Alice says as I toss that one back too.

"You do know that you just took each of our shots", Jaz says. He goes to pour three more. "It's only fair that we catch up with you Bella", Jasper winks before tossing back two shots back to back leaving Alice with one.

"Lightweight?", I ask Jasper pointing at Alice. He nods and laughs.

I look over at her and she's pouting. "I am not. I'm just not a fan of vodka",

Jasper raises and eyebrow. "Alice, you get drunk off of smirnoff", He laughs and closes the lid, putting the bottle up, as Alice and I make our way to the door.

When we get to Club913, I am surprised by how many people I see standing outside. There are two lines, and they both are completely filled to the end of the ropes. "What are the lines for", I ask Alice.

"One is for people like us, you know, VIP, and the other is the basic club line. You wait until the bouncer lets you in.", I figured as much but I almost never see a second line at other clubs. Well I haven't done much clubbing in my lifetime, but the times I did go, I didn't see a second line.

We exit the taxi in front of the club, and are instantly let in.

The club is dimly lit, but has an array of strobe lights that bounce off of the plain white walls. I can see the dj on the stage, as well as a few dancers. The music is so loud its blending with the beat of my heart, I can feel the music, and the bass in my chest. It brings a smile to my face, and as we walk I lightly move to the music. Good thing that I had a few drinks before I got here, or everyone would be met with frigid Bella.

I must saw that Edward out did himself, this club is awesome. I have to compliment him when I see him.

Speaking of the devil. I can see him on a platform near the direction we're walking in. I smile at him, and he returns my smile. Well at least I let myself think he does.

When we arrive on the platform I see Emmett sitting tapping away on his phone drinking a beer. "Hey Em" I try shouting over the music.

He smiles and stands to hug me. "Hey Bella", He sits back down.

"Where's Rose?", I shout again.

"Finishing at work. She may come by. She said something about inventory", He shouts back and I nod in understanding. I look over at Edward to see him staring at me. I offer him a smile as Alice plops down next to me.

"Come on Bella. We have to loosen you up", She shouts before standing up with her arms outstretched rocking her hips to the music, and moving her head side to side. "Come on Bells", She shouts.

Oh, what the hell. I might as well have some fun. I stand up but don't mimic Alice's moves. I sense my happy bubble being popped.

Motherfucker! I shout in my head. I look over at Edward and see a tall, pale, strawberry blonde woman practically sitting in Edwards lap. My face drops, and my body heats with rage.

Bella that's not Tanya. Why are you reacting this way?

I shout to myself, close my eyes tight and reopen them. I see a waitress carrying a tray of drinks, and without caring what I drink at the moment I grabbed one glass in each hand and toss them back.

Alice smiles brightly at me and places her hands on my hips, moving them until I got used to it. I began to mimic Alice's earlier moves before adding my own drunken clumsiness to it. I feel her grab my hand and pull me to the dance floor. We continue dancing and singing along to the songs. I feel eyes on me and turn towards them and I'm met with icy blue eyes. Our eyes lock for a second before I look away and continue dancing. Not even two seconds later I feel hands on my hips, and I see Alice look up. I give her a wink to let her know that I'm good. I practically summoned him over to me. I smile, and turn around and I'm met with the same blue eyes from across the room.

Can this stranger free me from all of my inner turmoil?

Only one way to find out.

I turn back around, my back to his front and grind on him. I feel his hands roam up and down my body, and it makes me feel like a fucking vixen.

Do I really get a rush from doing dangerous shit?

I don't know this guy, yet, my body is reacting in ways I haven't been a custom to in while. I don't even know his name.

As if he read my mind, he bends down and speaks in my ear in a deep husky voice. "What's your name sweetheart?"

I turn my head upwards and shout Bella. He goes back to my ear. "My name is James", I nod and continue dancing. Closing my eyes and feeling the music. "You want a drink?", He shouts. I nod again as we walk towards the bar. "What are you having?", I shrug.

"Whatever you pick", I smile close my eyes and bob my head to the music, running my fingers through my hair. I hear him order us drinks.

When I reopen my eyes, he's staring at me and I blush. He's a really good looking guy. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, killer smile.

I silently beg him to free me of my thoughts. He leans towards me. "You're really beautiful", He leans out of my personal space to look at me again.

I lean towards him. "You probably tell all of your women that", He smirks and looks away licking his bottom lip.

Then he turns back and leans really close to my face. "I tell them that they're pretty, but you-", He grabs my hand and stretches it back, and lets his eyes roam my body. "You, are beautiful", He keeps my hand in his.

"Thank you", is my wise response. How does one reply to that. I may have blushed I'm not sure. "How old are you?", He looks to be about my age, but now a days you never know, plus he's very well dressed.

"Just turned twenty eight last month", He says proudly. "You, my beautiful Bella, can not be a day over twenty three", He squints his eyes together as if he's hoping that he's right. I smile and nod. "I'm really good at that", He smiles proud of himself. He drinks his drink, and I look over to see that he order me a brown liquor. I pick it up and toss it back once again not caring what it is. I squint my eyes closed tightly and shake my head.

"Come and meet my friends", I say and he nods. I stand to walk and almost fall over.

"Whoa, there, Bella. Here hold on to me", He steadies me and places his hand around my waist. I look up and see Alice with a disapproving look on her face. Is no one good enough for me in her eyes?

We walk up the platform stairs and the rope is moved for us to enter. I look over to see Emmett, not caring, he's engrossed with his phone. Jasper is standing with a beer to his lips, holding Alice by the waist as she rocks side to side. Her face still the epitome of disapproval. Worst of all is Edward. He is glaring, and not trying to hide it. I mean this is the mother of all glares. It's as if his whole face morphed into a state of unpleasantness mixed with anger. He is heated and it's almost scary.

Scary, yet sexy? Sexy, as in the look on his face is turning me on?

Is that what's happening to me? I try to ignore his face, but I am drawn to it over and over. I can't help but stare into those absolutely gorgeous green eyes.

James blue eyes are cute, but the drunken part of my brain is reacting to Edwards perfect face. No matter how angry his face looks, he still remains handsome.

I soon realize that I can't stand here forever so I walk over to Alice, with James in tote. I lean into Alice's ear and shout. "He's cute right?", I pull my face from her ear to see her look behind me at him before looking back at me.

"Don't do anything stupid", She shouts in my ear, and I almost laugh at her. I roll my eyes, causing me to momentarily be distracted by the blonde bimbo in Edwards lap again.

Bitch!

I mentally scold myself. She's not doing anything wrong, I don't even know who she is, yet I hate her.

Then they kiss, and once again I glare at the back of her and shout Bitch, in my head. I don't have to know her to hate her. I turn my attention back to Alice, who no doubt saw what I saw, as well as watched my reaction, because she has the most sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm going to head out Al", She looks up at James who doesn't seem to be paying us any attention. He's too busy looking around the club.

She pulls me out of James embrace. "With him?", I shrug. "No, fuck no Bells. I'm leaving too. We can leave together", I look back over at Edward who is still in a fierce liplock with blonde bitch. That's her new name.

Fucking blond bimbo bitch.

"Can we please leave now", My eyes swell up with tears. She nods, and I nod back for no reason, making a tear fall. I turn quickly, grab James hand and walk out of the club without another glance in Edwards direction.

Don't do anything stupid, Alice?

I'll fucking show you stupid.

I hate being told what to do, and what not to do. I eventually go along with what I'm told which is something that I hate about myself.

My dad says date Jacob, and I do. My mom says move with me to Florida so that I'm not lonely and I do. My dad says, don't go to college to be a Hospitality major, go into something practical like nursing, so I did, and dropped out completely. Mom says, move to Portland with her bitch of a best friends daughter Lauren.

I swear almost every time that I've been told to do something, I end up more fucked up than what is comprehensible.

I've lost so much.

Out of all of the things that I've lost, loosing Edward's friendship has to be the greatest.

The same Edward that's tongue fucking Triple B?

That's her 'new' new name.

Fucking slut bucket.

Fucking blonde bimbo bitch!

I hate her, and I want to hate him for being with her. I hate him with anybody. But why? I convinced myself that I only cared because he was with Tanya but that's not the case.

I'm too wasted for this shit.

I look into James crystal blue eyes, and he smiles as we wait outside the club for Alice and Jasper.

I smile up at James, and silently ask him to make me forget.

Make this feeling that I've never had before go away. This deep ache in my chest. I press my hand against my chest. I don't want to think. I don't want to feel. I just want to do something.

I turn to James. "Can we go to your place?",


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy your day!

-KLAG

Review Please!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

Why is she doing this to me? What exactly is she trying to prove?

Out of all the lingering questions in my head, the one that I can't wrap my head around is why can't I get over my feelings for her. If I can just stop loving her in a romantic way, having our friendship back would be easy. Right?

Who am I kidding?

I am utterly fucked. There's no way around it. I am completely in love with someone that I can never have, and it is fucking with my mind.

I would never be this unprofessional at my work place if my mind wasn't fucked up. Before she showed up I had only had three drinks, but when I saw her with that fucker, I blanked out, saw red and went shot crazy.

My mind is in a hazy drunken state, and I just want to continue to drink my problems away.

"You fucking idiot. You can't keep your shit together for five seconds", Alice pushes the girl that I had been making out with off of my lap. I shrug. I knew something like this would happen, that's why I already had two words playing over and over in my head as a reminder.

Fuck her.

If only I could fuck her.

But I wouldn't fuck her. I would make love to her, which is something I have never done with any other woman. I've fucked plenty of women in hopes that one of them would snatch my heart away from Bella.

They were all failures. I hang my head. I am so fucked.

"Go out there and talk to her", Alice pulls me up, and I wobble forward. Damn I am drunk as fuck. I hold my head up with one hand and start laughing. I am loosing my fucking mind here, and nobody cares. Everybody cares about sweet innocent, can do no wrong Bella.

I look up and she staring at me like I have three heads. I don't deserve to be looked at like that. The way that I behave is only a reaction from my aching heart. This isn't my fault.

My defense mechanism kicks in again, waiting for me to just give up and shut off my humanity. I don't want to give a fuck about anything or anyone. Kind of how I was when Bella first left.

The ringing is back in my ears, and the words are in the forefront of my mind.

Fuck Bella.

"Fuck her", I shout and fall back in my seat. I reach out for the blonde chick, and she smiles, taking her seat back on my lap.

"Fuck you Edward, you stubborn ass", she huffs. "You're never going to have Bella in your life acting like this", She shouts.

"I don't fucking want her", I shout back and llook at the girl in my lap. "I want Katie" Her face falls.

"My name is Lacey, and she's right, you're an ass.", She mushes my face, stands and walks away. I roll my eyes. I look up and Alice's arms are folded across her chest, she will not budge.

"What do you want from me Alice?", She reaches down and grabs my arm, before summoning Jasper and Emmett over to help. I shake them each off of me. "I'm fine", I walk through the crowd and out the door, and I am only met with a cold breeze.

No Bella.

I look around, and I don't see her.

Right then Alice, Jasper and Emmett walk out, and Alice freaks.

"Where the fuck is she?", She looks around, just like I'd done. "What did you say to her", She comes right up to my face.

"Nothing. She wasn't out here", I say calmly, but in the inside I am freaking out just as much as Alice. I see her rub her forehead in frustration.

"Maybe she went on home", Emmett says.

"Maybe she's with that guy", Jasper says. She wouldn't fucking go off with a guy she doesn't know. My Bella wouldn't do that.

Except she's not my Bella. She's not the same Bella that she was eight years ago.

"Come on, Jaz", Alice grabs Jaspers arm. "We'll meet her there, if that's where she went", They start to walk away and I follow, which makes Emmett follow. Having Bella seemingly missing is sobering me up quite a bit.

"I'm going with you. I want to make sure that she made it home", I say to their retreating forms. Alice tirns around quickly.

"God damn it Edward, just go home. You've done enough. I wanted her to have a good time, and you once again had her rushing to get away from you", Ouch Alice, damn. I may be a little drunk, but that shit hurt. I flinch away at her words. "I'm sorry", she says quietly looking down. "I'll call you when I know that she is home safe, okay", I nod, as she turns and walks away.

Emmett pats my shoulder. "What's going on with you Edward?", He asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know Em", I regret not talking to Bella tonight, that's the main thing wrong with me.

"You want to talk about it?", I shake my head. He pats my back three times. "I'm here for you bro.", I try to smile but it's impossible. There's this ache in my chest that won't go away. I wouldn't wish the pain of unrequited love on my worst enemy. "Come on, I'll drop you off. You can come back and get your car in the morning.", I nod, and walk towards his truck.

When I wake the next morning I just lay in bed staring at the ceiling for a good 5 minutes with the worst headache of my life. I finally look over and see that the covers are pushed back on the opposite side. I sit up quickly and try to listen to my surroundings. That's when I hear the shower running.

What the fuck?

I get out of bed almost falling over because of the constant pounding in my head. I did not drink that much last night yet I feel like shit. I walk around looking for my phone, and spot it on my dresser. I grab and dial Emmett s number, but it's too late.

The bathroom door opens, and out walks Tanya.

I drop my phone to the ground in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing in my house Tanya? She looks up at me and wraps her towel tighter around herself, walking towards me.

"You asked me to come over, Edward.", I stare at her trying to remember that happening. "Lastnight", She pushes. "You called me at almost two o clock in the morning, Edward", She puts her hands on her hips. "Whatever", She walks over and sits on my bed. "Call Emmett, he was here"

I quickly bend down and pick up my phone, which now has a cracked screen and dial Emmetts number. He answers on the third ring. "Hey, didn't think you would be up this early", I ignore his comment.

"What the fuck happened last night, Emmett. Didn't you drive me right home?", I ask through tight lips.

"I did", Is all that he says. We are silent for beat. I quietly wait for him to elaborate.

"Em", He answers with a 'hmm' "Why the fuck is Tanya in my fucking house, and naked." I look over at her to see her roll her eyes.

"She's still there? She's naked? Did you fuck her?", He starts listing off questions.

"Emmett focus, what happened"

"Oh yeah. For some reason on the way home you called her, and pretty much called her every name in the book. Whats that about? I thought you too were friends", I ignore his question.

"What else happened?", I pull on boxers with the phone still to my ear.

"You told me to stop by the liquor store for a few bottles so I did. I was missing Rose, she was still doing inventory, so I decided to stay at your place for awhile. We got fucked up, Edward. I mean trashed, like how we use to", He laughs and I hit my forehead. "Tanya was worried, since you did call her, she came over, I called Rose to come get me, and that's all that I remember", I closed my eyes tightly and reopened them. What the fuck? I don't even remember getting in Emmett's truck.

"You fucked Tanya", Emmett asked again. "Wait until I tell Alice this shit", My eyes widen.

"You can't tell Alice", I say quickly. Time to come clean. "Em, we've been fucking around for years now", I look at Tanya and she has her arms folded across her chest with a smile on her face.

"Well then you should probably apologize to her. You said some really fucked up shit to her lastnight", I hang my head while running my fingers through my hair with my free hand.

"Yeah, I have to go Emmett", He says his goodbyes and we hang up.

I look up at Tanya ready for the look on her face. "Well", she starts.

"Look, I don't even know what happened last night-"

"You called me some pretty bad names, told me that I ruined your life.", she shakes her head. "I don't know how the hell I did that",she shrugs. "I came over, we got drunk and had sex.",she stands and walks over to me wrapping her arms around my neck. "You were so good last night", I reached up placing my hands on hers, and slowly removed them from my neck while staring at her.

"Last night was a mistake", I put her hands to her side. She scuffs.

"God, Edward. Why do you do this? We could have something special.", She kisses the corner of my mouth. "We made love last night Edward. Over and over and over again", She pronounces her words with kisses to my face.

I lightly move her away from me. "I need a fucking cigarette", I look around even though I know that I don't have anymore. After that incident with Bella, I refused to buy anymore, but fuck it, I need one.

Tanya walks over to her purse. "Here", She hands me the pack, and instead of taking one out, and walk right out onto my balcony. I grab the lighter off of the table, light it up, and smoke. It instantly soothes me.

It's been a week since I've smoked, and this shit feels so good. It makes me think about my heavier smoking days when I wasn't just into cigarettes, and marijuana. I remember I would get so fucked up on cocaine with Tanya. I wonder if she still does that shit.

I remember fucking her best friend while she watched. Nothing ever seemed to upset her.

Except when I would bring Bella up.

Then she would whip out the cocaine, I would get fucked up out of my mind, and although I didn't continue talking about Bella, she still haunted my mind. No matter how drunk or high I get, my mind still drifts to Bella. There's no escaping it.

I feel the sliding glass door open and I hear it close. "What do you want?", I ask her.

She wraps her arms around my waist. "I know what you're thinking about", she says ignoring my question. "When are you going to live a life that doesn't revolve around her?", she spits 'her' out with so much disgust. "I hate what she has made you become", I throw the cigarette out and turn around.

"You need to fucking leave", I say through gritted teeth. Her eyes widen.

"I brought you something.", she holds up a familiar baggy. I stare at the bag, it's been so long.

It's been too long.

I shake my head trying to rid myself of the moments of bliss cocaine brought me.

It also brought hell to the people around me. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Just one time. It won't hurt", Tanya taunts me. I worked hard to get off of that shit. If I do this theres no turning back. Carlisle will probably give up on me, Esme will cry for months, Alice will have a look of disappointment when she sees me, but worst of all, Bella will look on at me with disgust.

But am I not living by a new motto?

Fuck her, right?

The world does not revolve around her.

Wait, wasn't she missing last night? She left with that fucker, I just know that she did.

I need to make sure that she's okay. "I'll pass", I say as I open the sliding glass door, and walk back in looking for my phone. I quickly dial Alices number. She answers groggily.

"Alice, you were supposed to call me", I shout.

"Why are you shouting", she says half sleep.

"Is she there?", I ask but she doesn't respond quick enough for me. "Is Bella there", I ask louder.

"No", my face drops. Why is she so calm about this. "She did call this morning though. She said that she's fine, and she'll be back soon.", I exhale. "Actually that was a few hours ago, she may be home now", I have to talk to her. I have no clue what I'll say but I have to talk to her.

"Please, Alice, if she's there let me talk to her", she sighs. I hear rustling in the background.

"Hold on", she says into the phone. "Bella?", I hear a knock.

"Come in", I hear Bella say.

"Edward", I hear Alice say. Then the line goes quiet.

"Hello?" Bella says.

I sigh again. "I'm happy that you're home safe", I say awkwardly.

"Thank you", she says more like a question. We are quiet for a beat. "Why do you want to talk to me Edward, it's obvious that you don't care for me-", I stop her short.

"I more than care for you, Bella. I care about you, I l-", I was just about to say 'I love you', but she shouldn't have to hear that over the phone. She thinks that I don't care for her? She is so wrong.

"Edward, do you want breakfast?", Tanya asks walking towards me. I hear a sharp intake of breathe.

"Edward, I have to go", I hear Bella say before she hangs up in my face.

I throw my phone on the bed abd rub my face. "Get the fuck out", I say lowly. She doesn't move. "Tanya, I swear to God-", I said through tight lips not looking at her. She stares at me with an open mouth. "Get the fuck out of my house", I shout.

"Fine, Edward, but don't come crawling back to me when Bella fucks your life up", She says as she throws on clothes. "Once I leave, I'm not coming back", She says like that will make me change my mind.

I don't even acknowledge her presence, I turn and walk towards the bathroom. "Lock the door on your way out", I say to her as I walk into the bathroom to shower.

Thank you for reading, please review. I'll try to do a longer chapter for tomorrow. Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy!

Please Review!

Does anyone know anything about 'Druze'? I hope that I'm using it in the right context. Help!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

Jake was pretty disappointed when I cancelled our date this past weekend. I told him that I was sick, when really I just didn't want to lead him on. I want Jake and I to be close friends, I just can't see us dating again. Our friendship is great, but our relationship is boring. I can't go down that road with him again.

I have been seeing James often. He's a great guy, and seemingly very respectable. When I went home with him, we talked for hours. I did sleep with him, but we didn't have sex, we just cuddled. It was really nice.

The next morning he dropped me off at home and asked to take me to lunch, and I told him that I would call him.

Which I did, as soon as I got off of the phone with Edward.

What was it that he had said to me. "I more than care for you", What does that really mean, when you take blonde bitches home with you?

Why do I care who he takes home?

Why does he care if I made it home safely?

I have to stop thinking about Edward. Our friend ship is completely over with.

I can live with that, can't I?

This weekend is Rose and Emmett's wedding, and although I am not in it, Rose wants me to stay at the Cullen home with her and the girls that are in the wedding. It's going to be a whole weekend of fun.

Rose says she doesn't want to go out, and that she doesn't want strippers. She wants a drunken night spent in doors with all of her crazy closest friends.

What surprised me is that she was not even the least bit worried about what Edward had planned for Emmett's bachelor party. I would be.

Edward keeps prooving himself to be a manwhore. I wouldn't want my fiance anywhere near him. I shake my head.

Every thought that I have leads me back to Edward. I was on the phone with James last night, and accidentally called him Edward. I was so embarrassed. I think I apologized a million times.

I wish that I could invite him to the wedding, but I know that it's really limited seating. They wanted a small, no more than sixty people gathering and I have to accept their wishes.

"Bells, you ready to go", Alice asks. I open my door, and nod my head.

"Yep, ready", We make our way to her car, and off to the Cullen home.

"You're not worried about Jasper being at a bachelor party. " She smirks.

"I trust him, plus I threatened Edward.", She shrugged and glanced over at me. "Don't worry Bella", What do I have to be worried about? "So, what's with you and this James guy", she asks with a sour look on her face, and I laugh.

"Why do you hate him", I ask through my laughter.

"I don't hate him, he just looks really creepy. I like Jacob over him", I laugh again.

"He's really sweet", I look down. We are silent for a beat.

"Just be careful B", I smile at her use of the nickname Edward used to call me.

I miss the version of him that was just as innocent as me. We lived in blissful ignorance, nothing could penetrate the bubble Edward and I were in.

Except things did. Tanya, Jacob, and my mom came crashing down on our friendship all at once. To this day, I hate Tanya, I can't stand the thought of being in another relationship with Jacob, and I resent my mom. They broke us.

They are the reason Edward and I are nothing but a bunch of memories.

"What are you thinking about?"

I stay quiet thinking of how to approach the topic. "What if, I kind of sort of, maybe, possibly, a little tiny bit-"

"Spit it out", Alice says with a smile.

"I think that maybe I miss Edward, and I don't know what to do. I can't tell him the real reason that I left. There's no telling what he'll do",

"You two need to sit down and be completely honest with each other. You'll be surprised at some of the things that he has to say to you", Alice said to me. How do I tell her that her father played a part in helping when I left the first time. Carlisle undoubtedly loves me and he probably regrets helping, but he believed his heart was in the right place at that time.

There's so many lies, and so many secrets.

I wonder of Edward really believes that I just hated him and refused to ever speak to or see him again. That's ludicrous.

Didn't he have more faith in our friendship.

"There's so much that he doesn't know. He probably doesn't even know that my dad secretly hates him"

"Charlie secretly hates my whole family", she says and I look at her in shock. "I'm sorry Bella, but it's true, Carlisle told me that Charlie said we were a bad influence on you",

"Charlie is out of his mind. I love him to death, but he's got it all wrong.", then a thought occured to me. "Why does Carlisle take him to lunch"

She glances at me. "My dad is Charlie's lawyer. I thought you knew", I shook my head. "Carlisle is helping with his debt"

"Carlisle is too nice for his own good. I wish he'd learn to tell my dad no", she smirks.

"He'll learn how to tell Charlie no, as soon as he learns how to tell his kids no", I laugh. Carlisle is a good man.

"Alice, are Edward and Tanya dating", she stays silent. "You would tell me right? You didn't mention it all this time-"

"Because I didn't know if they were", she cut me off. "I told you when you left Edward changed, he became a different person. If he was still with Tanya, none of us knew because he shut us out. We thought they had broken up after highschool. Tanya was always at our house with her mom, and Edward treated her like shit, so I didn't really know then, and I don't know now", she looks over at me. "Is that jealousy Bells?", I narrow my eyes at her. Don't start! "You know that she's always been jealous of your relationship with Edward, any relationship that you have with him, is better than what she can come close to, so don't be jealous"

"Im not", I say quickly. "I just hate her, and I know if they are dating I'll see her a lot", She raises an eyebrow but doesn't take her eyes off of the road.

"Trust me, Edward has come around the last couple of years. If they were dating, he'd say something", I nod. "I still think you're jealous", I open my mouth and close it a few times, not having much to say. "I'll still love you if you decide to make Edward your best friend again", I smile because it's such a childish thing to say. They used to literally fight over me, but no matter how much I loved Alice, I always picked Edward.

I'll always pick him.

"I know Ali, and I'll still love you too", I respond as we pull up to the gate and are let in. She drives down the long driveway, loops around the fountain and parks behind Rose's car. We get out and walk into the Culllen home, and are instantly greeted by Esme.

"There's a few people already here, we are having tea outside", She says as she walks in front of us leading us to the back sliding glass door.

"Alice, Bella,?", Rose stands and walks over to greet us. She hugs us both at the same time. "Oh thank God, you're both here. My mom, and Elena are trying to out snob each other", I look over and see Tanya's mom, Elena talking to Rose's mom across the table. I see Esme exit the room.

"Why is Elena here", Alice asks my unspoken question.

"She showed up with Tanya", Rose answered.

"You invited Tanya", I asked.

"Isn't she a family friend?", she looks between Alice and I. "She was at dinner the other night, so I assumed-", she stopped talking when Alice hit her forehead. "She asked if I was having a shower, I said yes and told her when. I'm sorry, I just thought-", I rub Rose's arm.

"It's okay Rose. As long as they are civilized, we will try to be.", she nods.

"If either of them give you trouble I will ask them to leave", Rose says to me.

"You guys honestly worry too much about me", It's true. I'm like the Cullen family saint. I smile at the thought.

"Nonsense", Alice says. "I will beat Tanya's ass if she even looks at you the wrong way"

"You are crazy tinkerbell", Rose says and I laugh.

"You don't know the half of it", I say to Rose still laughing. We walk to the table and greet everyone, taking a seat. Everyone breaks off into their own conversation, and after awhile I look over at Elena, to see that she's eyeing me.

"So, Bella, are you enjoying being back?", Elena asked but before I could answer she kept talking. "Of course you're enjoying being back darling. When Tanya told me that you were back I had to see for myself.", I smile not knowing what to say. "You must visit Tanya's boutique so that she can help you with your dressing predicament", Elena looks down at my clothes with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me-", I say.

"Now now dear, it's nothing to be ashamed of", Rose's mom chimes in.

"Mom", Rose says. "Zip it",

Tea time was officially over after that. I refused to be around either of them I left and sat in the living room, and decided to call James. "Hello, beautiful. How's your day going", He answered. I smile.

"Great, just wanted to apologize again for not being able to have lunch with you today", I say to him.

"It's okay. You had to go to Forks today I understand", He replied. How does he know that I'm in Forks?

"How do you know that I'm in Forks?", I say with a light voice. I never told him that I was going to Forks, only that I was going to a friends bridal shower.

"You said that you may go see your father so I just assumed", I don't remember telling him that my dad lived in Forks either, but maybe I did. I'm not sure. I shrug it off as we continue our conversation. When we hang up I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

I look up and see Tanya by the entry way. "Well it's safe to say the little number that you had on at dinner didn't belong to you. This is exactly how I remember you dressing", She smirks looking me up and down, and I roll my eyes. "You should come to my boutique",

"Your mother said the same thing",

"Great minds think alike", She walks over to me. "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you little swan girl, I was just steps away from the life that I want before you came back.", I roll my eyes again. "I will not stop until this family is mines"

"I don't know what you're talking about"I really have no clue. This bitch is just as crazy as ever.

"Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours okay", I'm still clueless. She turns to walk away and I'm left there stunned. I follow her out but stop short when I see Alice. I point at the back of Tanya's retreating figure, and mouth 'crazy'she laughs.

Later that night Esme went to bed, and Rose's mom, and Elena left, which left Rose, Alice, Vera, Tanya, Kate, -Rose's friends- and I. Alice was our honoree deejay, playing her music through the speakers, and Vera made us drinks, while we danced around like teenagers. The only one seemingly not having fun is Tanya. She sat in the dining room, legs crossed, sipping on her drink, while taping away on her phone. Why stay here if you're not going to enjoy yourself. Nobody's forcing her to stay here, in fact, no one wants her here. I walk over to her and voice my thoughts.

Her reply. "I am enjoying myself.", she holds up her drink. "I'm enjoying my drink", as she took another sip of her glass not looking up at me.

Alice walked over, arms folded across her chest, glaring straight at Tanya, with Rose not far behind.

"Hey, Tanya, why don't you join the rest of us in the living room", Rose said pointing her arm out towards the living room.

Tanya looks up with a sweet look on her face. "Sure. Are we going to play a game?", she asked faking excitement, walking towards the living room.

Alice and I exchange looks. "Never have I ever", we both say at the same time. We both think she'll have the most drinks from that game. We giggle, as Rose looks on like we lost our minds.

I remember having moments like this with Edward.

Is it possible that I am replacing him with Alice?

"Bella, grab a bottle from the kitchen?", Rose asked. I nodded and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of tequila, and went back into the living room where everyone was sitting around.

There were shot glasses on the coffee table, so I poured out six shots, taking my seat next to Alice. "Rose first", Vera shouts.

"Okay.", Rose says sitting up straighter and looking around at us. "Never have I ever-", she looks down, "I've done alot of shit guys", We all giggle and guffaw. "What?", Alice threw a popcorn cornel at her, she laughs. "You've all met Emmett",

"Come on, Rose", Vera shoves Rose's shoulder.

"Okay, um", She looks at the ceiling. "Never have I ever given a lap dance",she slaps her thighs. I look around and see Tanya, Alice, and Kate drink their shot, pouring another one.

I shove Alice. "You go.", She smiles.

"Never have I ever had a threesome", Alice looks around, as do I, and see Tanya and Kate toss back a shot.

"Oh, god, Rose I am definitely spending the night", Kate says and we all laugh. I look up and Tanya looks a bit uninterested.

I roll my eyes, and sit up to speak. "Never have I ever, had sex on a plane", I look around and see that everyone takes a shot. I look at Alice with wide eyes.

"Bella, sweetie, everyone has done that", Alice pats my hand. "Okay, Kate"

"Hmm, never have I ever, been videotaped having sex", I look around, and see Rose and Tanya drink. I looked at Rose with a shocked expression. She looks back at me.

"Only with Emmett", She shrugs.

I look at Tanya, and prompt her with my arms to speak. "Never have I ever -", she looked up at the ceiling, before looking back down and setting her eyes on me, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Never have I ever had sex on a plane,", she said staring at me. I was about to tell her that I'd already said that and she drank to it, but she continued. "Oh, wait I have-", she taps her chin. ",-with Edward",my face heats. She is outrageously inappropriate.

Why would she say that in front of Alice? That's my first thought.

Why does it bother me that Edward had sex with her in general. I assume that they have since they've dated; but to actually think about and acknowledge the fact that it has happened, is whats bothering me.

"The fuck is your problem Tanya?", Alice shouts.

"It's just a game, loosen up", Tanya says reaching forward and grabbing a glass. "We're all grown women, and I've done about everything, so I win", she tosses the shot down her throat, before reaching forward and grabbing the one in front of me. "You wont be needing this", she tosses is it back, and stands. "You ladies enjoy the rest of your night", she walks out of the living room. I look around at everyones, shocked and confused faces.

"She is out of her mind", I say to Alice as the front door closes.

Alice nods. "She thinks Edward is worth all of this effort", She shrugs, and takes a shot.

"You would be okay with her dating Edward?", I ask her bracing myself for her answer.

"Whatever my brother wants, he should be able to have", she nods her towards the door. "If that, is what I believed that he truly wanted I would be okay with it", I sigh. "No matter how much I hate her", she grabs a shot glass and pours tequila. "For you, Bells", She hands it to me and I toss it down my throat quickly. I look over and she's forcing Rose to take a shot too. I laugh to myself at the sight.

Since the game was officially over, we decided to just sit around, and talk.

I got to know more about Kate. She was Rose's roommate in college. She's a brilliant photographer from what Rose says. I had met Vera a few weeks ago, so it was easy to converse with her.

After awhile Rose suggested a movie, and we sat around and watched The Notebook.

Surprisingly I'm the only one that made it through to the end of the movie. I turn the tv off, and lay back on the floor next to Alice, and let my mind drift off to sleep. For some reason that night, I dreamt of Edward.

Thank you, please review. :)


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize if it seems the story is getting repetitive, or boring, but this conversation needed to happen. Then next chapter is the wedding, and I promise the story will pick up and move along with drama, and possibly lemons. It's not rated M for no reason. This is going to be a long story hopefully. I love romance, so writing it is going to be so much fun. I've also started writing another story so be on the lookout for it possibly this weekend. Thanks for putting up with my writing. This chapter is short, I apologize. I don't want you to feel like I am wasting your time.

You all enjoy your day, hope you enjoy the story. REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Edward Pov

"Just tell her. Is it really going to kill you?", Jasper yells, as I throw him the football and he goes to catch it. Actually yea, I don't think her dad would hesitate to kill me, but I don't voice my opinion.

"It's not that, Jaz, it's the fact that I want answers, but I don't think I will like the answers she has", I shrug, and go long to catch the ball back.

"So you're scared?", Emmett yells. "Pussy", he says lowly, facing Jaz. I hike back and spear the ball at his chest. He falls back grasping his chest. "What the fuck?"

"You are a terrible brother, and an even worst friend. Why is Rose marrying an immature asshole like you?, He throws it back, but not as hard.

"Because", He shrugs. "My dick is huge", He cups his dick. He is so immature. "Seriously though Edward, be a man. Shit, I didn't know that you were in love with her, man. I thought it was a little school age crush", He shrugs catching Jaspers throw.

"Everyone thought it was just a school age crush. Charlie realized it was more and squashed it", I catch the ball.

"Whoa, you're telling me, that Charlie's old ass scared you away from Bella?", I nod. "You're crazy. Charlie is all mouth, and no action.",

"Yea, well, he promised to make Bella go away if I fucked up his arrangement with The Black family, which he did. She left"

"She's back, and now you can have her.", I nod. "You should have jumped at the chance", Emmett says as my phone rings. I answer without looking at the number.

"Hello", I say into the phone.

"Edward? Hey it's me, Bella. Listen I know that these things aren't that formal, but I was wondering if you would maybe be my date to Rose's wedding. I know you're the best man or whatever, and you're supposed to be up Vera's ass all night, but she has a husband, so I just thought maybe ya know", I hear a smack. Did she smack herself? "I'm fucking rambling I'm sorry. I hate going to things like this alone, I figured no one would understand my fear of being alone, more than you would.",she whispers the last part.

"Of course Bella. I would love to be your date", I hear her mumble great before saying she had to go get ready for the girls spa day.

I fist pump the air, completely out of my mind ecstatic. "The fuck was that?", Emmett asked.

"My first step closer to the love of my life", I say with a big goofy smile on my face.

Bella Pov

Spa day with the girls was great, I feel so relaxed. I could tell that I was the only one that had never been to a spa, and my bubbly disposition gave it away. I was enthusiastic about every little detail. Alice said that I looked like a little kid in a candy shop, which I totally believe.

"Oh my goodness, Rose, thank you, thank you, thank you.", She looked at me with a confused yet humerous look on her face. "I am so relaxed. I feel like a feather, like I'm floating. That guy found every kink-", I trailed off closing my eyes, and sinking into the seat of the car.

"It was a gift actually, from Tanya.", I roll my eyes. That bitch! "I think that she thinks that we are like best friends or something", Rose said with spacey eyes, as if she can't particularly fathom where Tanya got the idea from. I laugh.

"It's because she thinks that you too are going to be each others sister in law", Alice says, rolling her eyes.

"Alice, you treat her like shit, and she-, I began, but Alice cuts me off.

"Yea, she kisses my ass, and Esme's. It's kind of embarrassing actually",

"Why?", I ask simply. She gives me a look and I smile. "Why is it embarrassing Alice", I push her shoulder.

"Because", She drags out the word not looking me in the face. "Because we hate her", Rose nods in agreement. I hope that they aren't just saying it for my benefit. She did absolutely horrible things to me growing up. My hatred towards her goes past her trying to come between Edward and I.

"Will she be at the wedding?", Rose looks over at me and nods.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I invited her before I met you", I poke out my lip. "Before I knew about you and Edward", Alice swats Rose's arm and mumbles something.

I look at Alice. "What?", I want to know what these weird looks and side conversations are about. "Alice?", I say her name in warning. At that moment Vera decided to jump in the conversation. I thought that she was napping. I look over at her.

"So Bella, you looking forward to your date with Edward?", I raise an eyebrow, and gear up ready to inform her that it's not a real date. "You two aren't an item", I shake my head no. "You do realize that you talk in your sleep right Bella", I stare at her like she's crazy, and then look up at my two friends in the front seat just as they exchange looks. It all makes sense now.

"That's why you two pressured me into asking Edward to your wedding?", I all but shout. "That's stupid. We are both going to be there already. I knew it was a stupid idea"

"Now you too will be therr together. It's your wedding gift to me", Rose says. I glare at Alice waiting for her to explain herself.

"Bella, you said and I quote, 'Edward, I love you'", Alice said looking back at me. I fold my arms across my chest and sit back.

"That doesn't prove shit", I look over and out the window. "You two really fooled me. Oh, come on Bella you're going to be so lonely there without a date", I mimic Alice's voice. "God, Alice, you know that's a fear of mine"

"It's also a fear that you both share, so now neither of you have to be lonely", Alice says as if that's a solution.

"I strongly dislike you right now Alice", I rub my forehead. "Did you really believe for one second that I could actually have non platonic feelings for your brother?", Everyone in the car says yes, and I look around. "Where's this coming from?"

"Bella, you do tend to run away from your feelings.", Alice turns almost completely around to look at me. "You and Edward need to get your asses out of your heads before it's too late",

"Why am I even listening to this. I don't know how Edward feels, hell, I barely know how I feel. Plus, I'm technically with James, and he's with Tanya", Alice doesn't say anything. For whatever reason, she is biting her tongue. She's giving me the -figure this out soon swan- look. But what is there to figure out? "Today was the first day that we've had a decent conversation in eight years", I look down and rub my face with both hands. Why won't he hate me?" Why won't he just hate me? That emotion I can understand. But love is so new, plus I've done him so wrong. The shame that I feel for how I've treated him, how I have behaved, ill never get over that feeling. Rather he loves me or not.

"Oh, sweetie, is that the problem?", Vera says like she understands anything that I'm feeling. I don't even bother looking at her. I'm not trying to be a bitch, I just hate the fact that I'm having this conversation, plus I'm frustrated, and confused. Mix that all together and you have a bitchy Bella.

"B listen, take a chance, please. You will not regret it, I promise", Alice says with an encouraging wink. I guess I'll take Alice's advice. She has no reason to lead me astray. "Promise me, you'll actually sit down and tell him everything", She asked with a pout in her voice. Why the hell not? What do I have to loose?

I nod. "Promise"


	10. Chapter 10

Bare with me please. I promise promise promise Chapter 11 will be better. It will be longer, and have lemons. Please don't let this chapter stop you from continuing to read.

Even if you hate it please review. I try to update atleast 2 times a week, I hope that you don't feel like this story is wasting your time. The bang is coming, please be patient.

No one told me if the knew about 'Druze' (again, I hope that I am using it in the right context, and not offending anyone with my question) if you do, please help me out here.

Review! Enjoy your day

Disclaimer: Characters are Stephanie Meyers creation

Edward Pov

I can't believe my fucking brother is married. I pat him on the back after he kissed his bride, and he turned to shake hands with me and Jasper before he took Rose down the aisle as we all clapped and cheered.

Emmett is actually married.

No more wild partying, no more one night stands, no more of anything that doesn't involve his wife, and he looks pretty damn happy about it.

I walk over to Vera, take her hand as we follow Emmett and Rose. I look over and I catch Bella's eye. We both break out into a smile, I wink at her, and she looks away still smiling.

When we reach the end of the makeshift aisle in my parents back yard, I turn and hug Vera out of politeness before we part ways. I look up and see her husband, and their two kids standing waiting for her. She turns and walks to them.

I never thought that I wanted to get married, or have kids, but today is making me reconsider. I look at them, and how happy they look. I don't know that kind of happiness yet.

I feel someone tap my shoulder, and I turn around. I feel my heart pick up speed at the sight of my beautiful 'date'.

"Hey you", I say. She giggles and turns her head to look at Rose and Emmett.

She slightly points at them. "They look so happy", I see her try to hid her face as she wipes a tear away. I want so badly to hug her, and I hope it shows on my face. She turns her head back to look at me. "I want that one day.", I nod knowing exactly what she means. She wipes another tear away. "I'm such a cry baby",

"You're fine, Bella. Come on, let's find our table", I tuck my arm waiting for her to wrap hers around mines. She shakes her head and giggles.

"How chivalrous of you sir Edward Masen Cullen", She wraps her arm in mine as we begin to walk.

"Chilvary is most certainly not dead Isabella Marie", She looks over at my with furrowed brows.

"You still have a vendetta against my last name huh", I laugh.

"No, I'm just used to hearing your mom yell Isabella Marie", She swats my shoulder.

"That was eight years ago Cullenboy", she laughs. "That's what my dad has always called you"

"Don't I know it", I look down. I can't think of more than a handful of pleasant conversations that I've had with her dad. I can't seem to understand his problem with me. I have no problem with Charlie he's a great man, he's done a lot as Chief of police, but he is very narrow minded.

I stop when we reach the head table, which Bella is sitting at because she's my date. Bella sees Alice and breaks from my grasp. They hug, and talk in hush tones. I roll my eyes, slightly believing that this is a set up by my sister.

When Bella returns to me, I pull her chair out next to Alice, and take my seat on her left, looking up at the people who have already began to dance on the dance floor.

I glance around and catch Tanya staring at me, but I look away quickly. When I look back, she's not where she was, she's halfway across the way, walking towards me.

"Fuck", I mutter.

Bella rubs my back, I look over at her. "What was that?", I shake my head looking down.

"Nothing, I'm fine", she turns and resumes her conversation with Alice.

I look back up and she's right in front of me. "Hello, Edward. Long time, no fuck", she says smugly, slightly glancing from me to Bella.

Why won't she take a fucking hint? Oh right, because basically all of her life has been spent trying to win my affection, so naturally now she's just a bitter bitch.

Of course. "Tanya, you should go back to your table. Now!", I all but growl through tight lips.

"Actually, she should disappear for good. That was highly inappropriate Tanya",Alice says.

"Yeah well, I find it inappropriate of Edward here, shacking up with both me and Bella"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you delusional bitch? I am sick and tired of you mouthing off at every chance that you get.", Bella says as she stands.

Tanya crosses her arms over here chest and glares at Bella. "The fuck are you going to do about it bitch",

At this point we've got a bit of an audience, and Jasper and I are trying to defuse the situation.

"You do realize that we are at a wedding", Jasper says before I shout, "Go the fuck back to your god damn table Tanya, or I swear to god that I will-", she cuts me off.

"All the fucking threats, what in the fuck are you going to do", she gets right in my face.

I stand and bend down so that we are eye level. "I will tell mommy and daddy what you really spent your money on four years ago, and who your business belongs to", I say through gritted teeth. I crane my neck back to get a good look at her face. She looks stunned that I would stoop that low. She doesn't say anything, as I take a step back and put my hands in my pockets. "Like I said before-", I say in a calm tone knowing that I won. "Go the fuck back to your table", She huffs, but turns and stalks back to her table.

"She's always been one to cause a scene", Bella said. I look at her face and can tell she is still heated.

"She's an attention seeking whore", Alice says, sipping her wine. "Don't let her get to you Bella, we all know that she's full of shit"

Leave it to Alice to put a smile on Bella's face.

Isn't that my job?

Alice is just being a good friend.

A good friend to my ex best friend whom I have romantic feelings for.

I sigh. I'm taking Emmett's advice. No matter what happens, I'm telling Bella how I feel tonight.

"Okay, everyone, now is time for the bride and grooms first dance "The wedding planner announces. Everyone claps as they take the dance floor to dance. It's a beautiful sight. I hear Bella and Alice gushing over how beautiful Rose looks, but I'm looking at them as a couple. As my brother stares down at his bride with a smile on his face, hers matching, looking up at him. They absolutely adore one another. I want that.

I look over at Bella.

I want her to look at me like that.

I sigh again.

I need a drink.

I lean over to whisper in Bella's ear. "You want anything from the bar", she shakes her head no. "I'm going to go grab a drink.", she nods with a smile as I stand.

"I'll save your seat", she says with an adorable look on her face. I tear my eyes away from her beauty and walk over to the bar. I ask the bar tender for whiskey, and he obliged. I sit at the bar, one leg hanging off, touching the ground drinking from my glass, thinking about how badly I need a cigarette.

I push the thought to the farthest place in my mind trying to focus on Bella. Trying to think of how disgusting this habit is to her.

Of course she has no problem with alcohol. Her dad drinks that shit daily.

Her hero.

The man that no man could ever live up to in her eyes.

Can I really live with that shit? As if it matters. She doesn't love me like I love her.

I down my drink, forgetting about the wedding, not even caring that its going on at this moment. I ask for another drink, but think better of it. "Leave the bottle", He looks hesitant. "Grooms my brother", I say not looking up from my hand grasped around the whiskey bottle. He lets go.

I drink down my second drink, still not able to drown my worries or fears. I need a fucking cigarette. I pat my pocket.

Nothing there. Fuck!

I look back at the table and what I see makes me almost crush my glass with my bare hand. I keep my composure though.

That fucker.

Why is he here? He wasn't invited.

I look on and see Bella with a warily look on her face as he takes my seat. She looks around, but for what?

For me?

That thought makes me smile.

She catches my eye, and glances at James awkwardly.

Is that her way of apologizing?

So much for saving my seat.

He takes both of her arms and wrap them around himself, and she giggles. That's all that I can bare to see. I rise from the bar in search of Tanya.

I spot her, and make my way over to her. I grab her arm, pulling her close to me so that I could speak in her ear.

"I need a cigarette", I say lowly. She pulls free and looks at me.

"Why don't you buy your own", she grabs her clutch. I hold my tongue, waiting for a cigarette, and a lighter. "I know what you really need", she wraps on arm around my neck. "I have some on me right now. You can have us both tonight if you want", I look away impatiently.

"Are you going to give me a cigarette or not", I ask. She pulls away to look me in the eyes.

She reaches in her clutch, and grabs the pack, shoving it into my waiting hand. "Lighter?", She reaches in and grabs that too.

I start to walk away but she grabs my wrist. "Tell me not to come over tonight, and I wont",She licks her bottom lip. I start to object but two figures catch my eye, I look up to see Bella and that fucker walking onto the dance floor together.

Isn't she my date?

I left her sitting there alone though did I?

She asked me to be her date to avoid that very situation.

Tanya turns her head to look at what I'd just seen. She looks back at me with a smile on her face.

I pull my wrist from her grasp. "Whatever", I say as I place a cigarette behind my ear and walk to the front of the house.

Every week I'm left in the same state of mind.

Fuck her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope your day was great. You can expect another chapter this weekend.

Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me want to update daily.

Continue to review, I love hearing your thoughts.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

Help me! I yell inside my mind staring at the side of Alice's face willing her to look at me. Why won't she look at me?

"Babe, I've missed you. You haven't answered any of my text or calls today", James says with furrowed eyebrows as he stares into my eyes.

I haven't said anything to anyone but I'm pretty sure that I am done with James. He always seemed to have stalker tendencies but I thought that he was just a clingy guy. This weekend, miles away from him showed me that he has a few more stalker qualities than what is normal or acceptable.

How did he know where the Cullen's lived?

"I've been pretty busy, helping with the wedding and all", I smile, as he takes a seat which makes me wary so I start to look around for Edward. He will help me.

I spot him at the bar nursing a drink, our eyes lock, I smile awkwardly, glancing quickly at James in the seat next to me. I silently beg Edward to go back to our childhood mindreading days, but he doesn't seem to take the hint.

"Bella, I'm here, aren't you happy to see me?", I start to shake my head no, and he can tell. I see it in his eyes as he grabs my wrist with a tight grip that makes me grimace, and wraps my arms around himself. I giggle to hide the pain in my wrist from the hold James had on me.

He leans into my ear. "Please, let me go", I say quietly into his ear.

"Listen, bitch, you and I are going to have one dance so that everyone sees us here together, and then you and I are going to leave, got it?", I lean back to look at his face.

He can't be serious?

He leans in again. "Smile", I don't comply. "Smile, or pixie here doesn't get to see her twenty fourth birthday", Did he really threaten Alice? What have I gotten myself into?

I smile.

He leans in and kisses my lips. I hold back my protesting stomach as it lurches to throw up from his kiss.

I just had to pick the craziest guy in the club.

Or maybe he picked me? This thought makes me take in a sharp breathe.

He found me in the club, he followed me around like a puppy, he even did what I wanted. Oh my god, I went to his house. Why didn't he follow through with these crazy plans then?

I did sneak out early that morning, but he had plenty of time to do whatever psychotic thing he had planned. We cuddled for god sakes!

I will never ever do another adrenaline rushed, crazy thing ever again in my life, if these are the results. I may never even drink again.

I look down at my lap, utterly disgusted with myself. He lifts my chin.

"Now, about that dance", He stands and offers me his hand which I don't take. I look around but no one is paying me attention. I knew I would be alone, that's the reason that I agreed to ask Edward to be my date.

Where is my date?

I look around, but stop short when James grips my upper arm. To anyone else it looks like he is politely helping me out of my seat, but I know better. He is going to leave a bruise with that one. He pulls me so quickly I land on his chest. I look back and catch Alice's eye. She smirks, and continues her conversation with Jasper.

What the fuck?

"Alice?", I call as he pulls me away. She didn't hear me. He grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. He then gathers me into his arms as we sway from side to side. "What do you want from me? I don't have money", He laughs, and kisses underneath my ear. I shudder in disgust. He must think that I enjoyed it, because he does ot again, this time letting his lips linger, brushing them up and down.

"Does there have to be a reason Isabella? It's always the same question, who are you, what do you want? I'm not the bad guy here.", His answer completely mind fucks me. He's psychotoc. How did I not realize before? "You're making me have to do this alot sooner then I had planned, but I can't have you running off and telling daddy about this"

I leaned back to look at his eyes. "What does my dad have to do with this? Why do you keep bringing him up?", He raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about", He kisses my forehead. "We are going to pay him a visit soon",

"Don't go anywhere near Charlie, please. I'm here, I'm cooperating, stop involving others. You're obviously obsessed with me-", I try to reason with him, but his laughter cuts me off.

"This has little to nothing to do with you. Don't flatter yourself. Charlie owes me a hell of a lot more than just his daughter. You will see soon enough", He reaches down to grab my hand, but leans in to my ear. "Tell pixie that you'll see her later", He walks us back to the table.

"Hey, Alice, I'm going to go ahead and leave okay", She scrunches her eyebrows together.

"Tonight is our in night remember?", She pushes, looking at James. We don't have an 'in night', even when she doesn't understand, some how it's like she's psychic.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Al, I'm sorry-", James cuts me off.

"I'll drop her off later, Bella, let's go", He tugs my arm, and turns to wakk away. I mouth 'help me', with wide eyes and she understands. Her eyebrows raise into her hair line.

"You should find Edward", I shout to Alice, hoping she'll do something, and not just think that I'm joking. James tugs my arm again, as we head towards the front of the house.

I'm looking down at the grass, not paying attention when all of a sudden my back is to the side of the house, with James hand gripping my jaw.

"Slick move you pulled having pixie go get help. You'll pay for that", He lets my jaw go, but cocks back and back slaps me across my face. Hard!

My head whips to the side, and I can feel it welling up. I touch my cheek, and it's hot.

I've never ever been hit before, not even a whooping as a kid, so my eyes instantly well up with tears at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Now be a good girl and walk over to my truck", I push off the side of the house, and walk towards his car, but my mind is thinking of an escape. If I get in his truck there's no telling what he'll do. When we reach the front of the house, I see that the front door is left slightly open, I just have to get there. I close my eyes, still walking in the direction of his truck, and take in a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

I break out onto a run towards the front door.

"Hey!", He yells. I can feel him catching up, and my heart starts to beat fast, as I breath in and out of my nose, just trying to make it through the doors. I ran up the first set out stairs, looking down to make sure that I don't fall, when I run smack into a hard body. I grip the shirt of the person wearing it, trying to catch my breathe.

I look up and see my favorite pair of green eyes.

"Oh, thank god", I push my head into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. He places one arm around my waist, and places the other hand behind my head cradling me to him.

I have never felt so safe in my life.

"There you are Babe", James says from behind me. I can hear him panting. "You ready to go", I don't reply. I grip firmer onto Edward begging him not to let me go. "Just telling your friend goodbye I see", I don't reply. Edward continues to hold me, seemingly in shock. "Let's go Bella, we have to go see your father, remember", The way that he said 'remember' sent chills down my body.

"Doesn't seem like Bella wants to go anywhere with you. You should leave. I'll take her to her dad's house", Edward says, finally letting me go. I turn and keep my eyes to the ground. James takes a step forward.

"Yes, well, that would be great, if he wasn't expecting to see us together", He takes another step up the stairs, hand extended for me. I don't accept it, which angers him. He sighs and looks down.

"I think Bella is fine here, she's safe. You go ahead", Edward says to James, as he tosses out a cigarette that I didn't realize that he had. "You're good here, right Bella?", I nod and James eyes fill with rage.

"Okay, I get it", He takes the last step that seperates us. "Can you give us a minute", He looks at Edward, as I do the same, begging him with my eyes not too.

He searches my eyes. "No, I'm good here", Edward says staring into my eyes.

In an instant James grips my arm. "Come on", He starts to say but Edward pushes him back by his shoulders. James body shakes in anger, as I see him lunge after Edward knocking him backwards onto the concrete steps. Edward punches James repeatedly in the face, as they roll into the bushes.

"Stop!", I yell going towards them. I have to get help. I run back towards the back and thank my lucky stars that Jasper and Vera's husband are both smoking a cigarette on the side of the house.

"Please help Edward", Are the only words that make it out of the mouth, as I pant. They both take off to the front of the house. I take deep calming breathe.

This is all my fault.

I run back to the front of the house, and see that James and Edward are separated. I hear them yelling explicitly at each other. "Get the fuck off of me Jaz. I'm going to kill him", Edward struggles.

"Calm down", Jasper says. Edward takes a few breathes and taps Jasper's arm that is around his neck. Jaz let's him go, as does Vera's husband let James go, pushing him in the opposite direction of Edward.

From where I'm standing I can see that James has a cut on the side of his face which has began to bleed down onto his shirt, his lip is also sliced.

James snorts up saliva and spits it towards me, causing Edward to run after James, but he's pulled back by both guys.

"I'll be seeing you again soon Bella", James shouts through the distance between us.

"You're never going to see her again you little fucker. Jaz let me the fuck go", They don't relent.

James gets into his truck and drives away. I feel Jasper looking at me. "Bella, did he do that to your face?", I feel all three sets of eyes on my face.

"I'm going to fucking kill him", Edward still struggles as James pulls around the fountain and off the property. They let Edward go and he runs toward me touching me face lightly.

"B, are you okay", He asks quickly, slightly out of breathe. He looks over at Jasper. "Alice is staying with you tonight", Jasper nods. "And you are staying at my place."


	12. Chapter 12

If you have never read 'Dusty' by YellowBella you are missing out on a great story. It is my absolute favorite fanfiction.I wish I could write like that. Maybe with a lot of practice, I could.

Anywho, I hope your day is great. Enjoy!

Expect one more chapter this weekend, and possibly the start of my second story, 'Confessions of a Married Woman'

Thank you so much for your reviews.

Review Review Review!

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

"Come on, let me show you the guest room". I start walking up the stairs and she follows.

"Your place is great Edward", She admires her surroundings. I stop at the first door on the right. "First thing that I bought without Carlisle's help"

I open the door, and she takes a step in looking around. "Edward, thank you for this. I would have been okay staying with Carlisle and Esme."

"Of course, B. It's okay, listen, get some rest.", I put ny hands in my pockets. "This way is easier for everyone", she giggles. I take a step out of the room.

"In what way", she turns and looks at me.

"Easier for you to get to work, and-", I drag the word.

"-and?", she pushes.

I rub he back of my head with one hand. Motioning to her body I state. "And easier to make sure you're safe", she smiles.

"Easier on who", She ask looking down, biting her lower lip.

"Easier on me", I say slowly. She's quiet for a moment looking down.

"Edward why are you always so good to me?", Her question throws me off and I look at her with wide eyes.

"People always dote on our friendship", she smiles. "People always said we were the greatest best friends", she looks down but smiles brighter. I can tell that she's crying and it's breaking my heart. I take a step towards her. "Edward, I've always been a terrible best friend to you.", I start to object. "I always took from our relationship, you never gained anything-", she tries to say through her tears. I pull her to my chest by her head pulling her closer with an arm around her waist.

"I got you. That's what I got out of our relationship", I whisper into her hair. "That's all that I wanted or needed"

"You're life has been spent sheltering mines. You have to resent that", she sniffs.

"I don't have to do anything but love you", she leans back and looks into my eyes.

"I'm not good enough for you. I've never been good enough for you. Even your family knew that.", I furrow my eyebrows.

"What are you hinting at Bella?", she looks down and completely pulls away wrapping her arms around herself.

"Edward, our families hate each other, they pretended all those years for our sake, but the hate each other. They worked together to keep us apart", she says. I search her eyes. "Edward, Elena paid my mom to leave town and to take me with her. Carlisle found out what Elena did, and told my dad. My dad asked him to find a way to keep my mom quiet about the reason that we were leaving. Carlisle basically made everyone believe that my dad had a gambling problem. It was a win for everyone. My parents could get out of a loveless marriage, your parents and Elena would be assured that you and I never could be together.", She looks away. "Renee had to take me because that's what the money was for.", I stared at her with wide eyes not sure what to say, nor believe. "When I'd come to town to visit, Charlie and Carlisle made sure that our paths never crossed. They said we were harmful to each other, and meant to be with other people, which I understood"

"What about that is understandable?", I all but yell she flinches.

"Everyone knows that the Danali family has money, and so does the Cullen family", she says it like an explanation. "My family doesn't", she looks down.

"That doesn't matter, if never did. My family isn't like that"

"Who did Emmett just marry, and who is Alice dating?", she says as an explanation. "Carlisle and Esme are okay with it because the Whitlock's have a name and are well off. With me, Edward, you're only getting me. You don't get a long line of family inheritance. I'd be a gold digger in their eyes", I walk to her and grab her hands looking her right in her teary eyes.

"Bella, my family adores you", I say trying not to believe what she's saying. She nods at my statement and looks away.

"Yes they do", she smiles before looking back into my eyes. "As their daughter, and your best friend, anything more, and I've crossed the line. Charlie tried to protect me from that truth, but I found out.", she shrugs. "Why else would your family keep in touch with me", I looked around for an answer but cane up blank. "To make sure that I still wasn't speaking to you", I let her go.

"Is that why you never called me", she frowned.

"When I moved to Jacksonville, I was depressed all summer. I missed you so much. The first three months I never called you because I knew it would hurt to talk to you, and not be able to see you. After that my mom reminded me that I had to let you go so that we could both be happy"

"Except that I wasn't happy, Bella. I've been miserable without you", I see her shoulders shake, and I hear her lightly sobbing, looking at the ground.

"Then I should have stayed away longer", she says through her tears and looks up. "If I'd stayed away longer, you would have forgotten me", I shake my head. "Edward, you and I are meant to be friends and nothing more, regardless of my feelings for you", I walk closer to her and lift her chin looking her dead in her eyes.

"B?", she tries to look away, I lightly grip her chin to keep her eyes locked with my own. "Do you have feelings for me", she tries to look away again, still in tears. I hold her firmly. She closes her eyes and nods. "Do you love me?", I ask her hoping for the best.

"I can't do this to you Edward. I need you to hate me", she tries to pull away, I hold her again by her waist, as she pushes against my chest.

"Do. You. Love. Me", I pronounce each word firmly staring into her eyes. She closes her eyes squeezing as tears fall. She nods. My heart speeds up, practically beating out of my chest.

I lean forward staring her in the eyes hoping that she doesn't push away. I press my lips to hers softly, taking her arms and wrapping them around my neck. I pull her body flush against my own, as I deepen the kiss. She moans into my mouth, biting my bottom lip.

Then she pulls back.

"Edward,", she whispers, wiggling out of my embrace. "My mom will have to give Elena everything back", she says still crying. "Too many people will get hurt around us",

"Do you trust me?", she nods. "Just be with me. Be here with me right now, and I swear that I will take care of everything", she searches my eyes and nods. I reach underneath her hair gripping the back of her head tilting her head to look up at me. I smile. "I've waited so long for you to tell me that you feel the same way that I do. I thought it couldn't be possible, but I had to wait and find out", I lean my forehead to hers, closing my eyes and deeply inhaling. "I haven't been this happy in a long time.", I feel her face turn up into a smile. I press my lips to hers, deeper than the first. I lick along her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth allowing my tongue entry. She moans again, causing my mind to haze over, and the only thought that I could muster up was of her naked. I grip the back of her head, attacking her lips like a starving man, which in a sense, I am. I release from the kiss and move to her neck causing her to shudder. She whispers my name and silently gasps, and it's the sexiest thing that I have ever heard. I growl, lifting her legs, wrapping them around my waist. I stare into her eyes making sure that this is okay, as I take steps forward to the bed. I lean down placing her on the bed, hovering over her. I lightly brush my lips against hers, back and fourth. Her lips part, and I instantly devour them again.

I pull away slightly looking her in the eyes. "I want you", I say as I gather her dress, and place my hand underneath, running my fingers from her knee to her stomach. Her eyes close and she moans. I gather the dress more in my hands on both sides and slowly push it up and over her head, and it falls to the floor. All that she's left in is her bra and panties.

I sit up and look down at her in wonder. Her chest visibly going up and down, she bites her bottom lip nervously. "You are so beautiful, B", I lean down and kiss from her shoulder to her belly, feather light, and she squirms underneath me from the sensation. "So fucking beautiful", I growl against her stomach holding her waist in both hands, my head resting there. She runs her fingers through my hair, with light tugs here and there. "I have to have you", I run my nose along the lining of her underwear, and she moans. I grip at her hips holding her still. I take her underwear between my teeth and slowly drag them down until I can see her pretty lips. I inhale deeply and let it out blowing on the area she needs me the most. She squirms again. I release her hips, and pull her panties completely down ber thighs.

"Please", she whispers. I step off of the bed never taking my eyes from hers. I take off my tie, and my shirt tossing them to the floor. I then kick my shoes off, loosen my belt and pull my pants down eyes still trained on hers.

I step back forward, and hoover back above her, kissing her swollen lips, once, twice, three times, before trailing kisses down to her chest. I grip her clothed breast into each of my hands, she throws her head back exposing more of her neck. I bend to kiss her neck.

Pulling her up, I unfasten her bra, and let it fall down her arms. She lays back down trying to cover herself. "Don't hide from me", I move her arms, and take her left breast into my hand massaging, and attacking her right nipple.

She lets out a deep moan. I nibble lightly, and she mutters, "Mmm", I look up and see her looking down at me licking her lips.

I trail my left hand to her hot center, and lightly rub her clit. "Fuck", I hiss. She's wet and ready. I have to be patient with her though, I want to mesmerizing every inch of her body.

I insert two of my fingers into her, while rubbing her clit with my thumb and savoring her nipple. She moans. "Oh my god", she says with her head thrown back. I remove my fingers and sit up on my knees. I suck her juices off of my fingers, growling from the taste.

"God, you taste good", I say before trailing kisses down to her center keeping my eyes locked with hers. I was just about to lick her hot pussy when there was a knock at the door. I close my eyes and exhale. Bella all but freaks out.

I hover back over her and kiss her lips. "Don't move.", I say before leaning back down and kissing her again. I hop off the bed and walk to the door. It's probably just Alice worried about Bella. "Alice, you could have called", I say as I pull the door open.

In walks Tanya. "Looks like you're more than ready for me", she looks down at my attire, or lack of it. "I brought a gift", I look away quickly.

"I don't want you here Tanya. That-", I point at her baggie. "-is my past and so are you. Just leave", I say. She opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by Bella.

"Edward, where's your bathr-", Bella comes down the hall wrapped in a sheet and stops short when she sees Tanya.

Tanya looks at her, then at me. "You bastard", she slaps me. She looks at Bella. "Karma is a bitch, remember that Bella", Bella doesn't say anything. "This is not over", she looks at me. "Edward?", she says my name. "I can't believe you"

"Tanya leave", I say again.

"She can't do this to us, Edward. Don't let her", She reaches for my arm, but I grab her wrist.

"I am asking you nicely, to leave, now", I say forefully.

She looks at Bella. "He's going to do you just like he's doing me. He's a monster"

"Tanya, LEAVE", I shove her lightly once more until she's on the other side of the threshold. I close the door.

"We are not over Edward", she shouts through the door. "We never were and never will be"

"Go away, or I'll call the police"

"You can't do this to me", she screeches.

"Get the fuck away from my door NOW!", I yell.

A moment of silence passes and I believe that she left, until I hear crying. "You win again Bella. You always do"


	13. Chapter 13

I know I'm late for my weekend update I apologize.

Hope you enjoy.

Review please!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Have a great day! :)))))

Bella Pov

He braced his arms against the door. "I'm sorry", I shake my head. He turns with worried eyes, slowly walking towards me. "It's my-", He starts but is interrupted by his house phone ringing. He motions his hand to the phone on the wall.

"By all means",I make the same gesture to the phone.

He walks over and answers it. His back is to me, and all that I can hear is murmurs.

All of sudden he turns around and looks at me. "Yes, she's fine here Charlie, I promise she's safe", I walk towards him. He runs his fingers through his hair, watching each step that I took. He leans back slightly and scratches his bare stomach looking away. "Charlie, if you would just-", Edward tries to say turning around. "Yes, sir. Hold on", He holds his hand over the speaker and turns back to face me. "He wants you to stay with him. He doesn't trust me", he rolls his eyes.

"Let me speak to him. ", I reach for the phone. He places it in my hand, leans forward and kisses the side of my face.

"Hurry back to me.", He kisses my shoulder. "Don't let him take you from me. His eyes glaze over as he looks at me with so much passion, it's too much. I look down at the phone in my hand and nod. He walks away.

"Dad?", I say.

"Bella, Carlisle told me that this boyfriend of yours and Edward got into a scuffle", I mod as of could see me.

"This guy, James Witherdale, I've been talking to him for a few weeks he is not my boyfriend", My dad gasp, but tries to cover it by clearing his throat.

"Did you say Witherdale?", He stammers.

"Yea, dad. He's been basically stalking me -", he cuts me off.

"Bella, why didn't you say anything? I need you here Bella, so that I can keep you safe", He says quickly in frustration.

"Dad, Edward is very capable of protecting me. I'm worried about you though. He kept bringing you up.", I thought it was weird before but now I'm worried, considering my dads tone.

He sighs. "Bella, Laurent Witherdale was an old buddy of mine. He went crazy and killed his wife. I was the one that put him away for life. He didn't make it one night in prison. He killed himself"

"And Laurent is James father?", My dad says yes. "And he wants me because you put his dad away for killing-", I think a moment.

"His mom, yes Bella. Now I have instructed the boy to bring you to Forks right now", My dad demands.

"Dad, I'm fine here. I was on my way to bed", he sighs.

"This may be dangerous, Bella. Be understanding.", I nod as if he can see me.

"Dad, get some rest. I'll come see you after work ok", He sighs again.

"Okay, if that's what you want, I can't make you.", He exhales loud.

"Okay dad, I'll see you tomorrow.", I start to hang up.

"Wait, Bella, listen I, uh", He pauses. "I can't make ya, but you should know that Jake is going through a hard time. You should make it your business to help him through it. He's always been there for you. You two need each other", I sigh. I miss Jake, I do, but he's only going to complicate my already confused mind.

"I understand Charlie, and I promise to make it my business", I chuckle.

"Okay, Bells. See you tomorrow kiddo", I murmur a 'see you tomorrow', and hang up.

I turn to see Edward leaning against the hallway wall, legs crossed, staring at me with a sexy glint in his eye. There's no denying my feelings for Edward, but there's this part of me that wants to listen to my head and not my heart. When I'm around him, I overthink, which means I can't focus on a singular thought, which means I'm really underthinking, and then I get a headache like right now. I rub my forehead.

This is my thought process around him.

Now do you understand my flustered emotional behavior. I'm a whirlwind. A catastrophic clusterfuck of mixed feelings and emotions, with a confused mind, and an emotionally crippled personality. I don't even know what's an acceptable feeling. I don't know how I am supposed to feel when he looks at me like that. It makes me almost uncomfortable.

I'm fucked up, but by nature, I don't want the others around me to suffer with me.

He doesn't understand now.

But he used to.

It's always been hard for me to develop relationships, which is a reason why Edward and I never tried. I thought I would change too much if we ever went down that road. We worked great as friends, I didn't want to loose that.

Now, we aren't really best friends so it may be different.

"He wants you to go to Forks. Let me know when you're ready", He starts to walk away.

"Edward, I told him that I was fine here", He turns back to me.

We stand in silence, me looking at the floor, and I can feel his eyes on my face. "Bella, about earlier, with Tanya-", He starts. I move my arms erratically.

"Honestly", I cut him off. He raises an eyebrow. "What you do with your time is none of my business", I say looking him in the eyes. He makes a face, and holds in a breath with pursed lips.

When he lets it out he takes a step towards me. "Bella", He starts. "I don't think you understand how much-", He says with each step before he's right in front of me, but I cut him off with the wave of my hand.

"Thank you, for-"I close my eyes and inhale, reopening my eyes as I exhale, my gaze set on my hands. I slowly look back up at him. "-everything"

He furrows his eyebrows, and flares his nostrils. "This is when you say, 'thank you for everything, but-", He puts one hand in his pockets, running his other hand through his hair with a tug.

"Yes.", I glance at him. "Well earlier was a mistake.", I say quickly, glancing up for a reaction. "I hope that you understand that I am emotional, and-"

"-and selfish", He cuts me off. "You are emotional and selfish.", He says as an explanation. "So I'm supposed to pretend that we didn't confess our love for each other and-", He say through gritted teeth.

"Edward. Just forget it, okay", I squeak out, looking up at his glazed over, dark eyes.

"What changed for you within the last ten minutes? Because I feel the same way that I have always felt for you.", He takes an impossible step closer, completely invading my personal space. His hands on both of my resting elbows, his eyes gazing down at me.

"It's easier this way", I say quietly.

"Easier on who", He breathes just as quiet. "Easier on you", He questions.

"I can't be good to you Edward. I'm not meant for you", He takes a step back like I had struck him across the face.

"I don't understand. Not fifteen minutes ago you were okay with us. Just tell me what changed for you", I shook my head licking my lips.

"I don't know", I run a hand through my hair, and exhale through my nose. "It's been an emotional night.", He looks away, with angry filled eyes. "Do you mind taking me to Forks after work?", I look up at him, his nostrils flare.

He nods. "No problem", turns on his heels and walks down the hall slamming his bedroom door.

I stand there trying to process what happened and why i had said what I'd said. I run another hand through my hair and bite my bottom lip.

I'm too impulsive for my own good. A trait that I begrudgingly received from my mother. "Stupid", I pat my forehead. Why do I speak before I heavily think about what's coming out of my mouth.

He loves me. I love him. What's the problem?

I sigh. I don't love myself.

Our families are right to keep us apart. Im never going to be good enough for him.

Never going to be anything.

Never going to be anyone's someone.

Never can I be Edwards someone.

You love someone set them free.

Bringing Edward down, or sucking the life out of him once again is not an option.

Edward pov

Why did I agree to drop her off at Charlie's? Sitting in a car for so long with impassive Bella is so much worst than anything I have had to deal with involving her. She's so fucking infuriating.

She's sitting next to me with an emotionless blank face as if we didn't express our love for each other just last night.

And then I hear her hum.

She fucking hummed, like it made anything better. I'm a ticking time bomb and she's fucking humming.

Soon I feel like she'll whistle, like this car ride isn't painful enough. I can't take this shit.

I pull over swiftly causing the car to jerk. She looks over at me confused.

"What is your problem?", I shout. Her eyes widen.

She points to the road. "I believe you're the one with a problem", she chuckles.

I stare at her with my mouth open, absolutely confused. "Are you fucking kidding me Bella?", she looks down. "Hell yea, I have a god damn problem. I confessed my love for you not twenty four hours ago. Do you even know what that means? What it took for me to do that", she raises an eyebrow, and folds her arms across her chest.

"Edward I don't know what you want from me?", she shrugs.

"You", I yell. She jumps slightly. "All I have ever wanted is you", I say my voice dropping with every word. "Do you know why I started those restaurants?", she shakes her head. "Because I'd hoped that you would come back to me and I wanted you to be proud of what I had accomplished for us"

"Except that there is no us", she says this with the most emotionally unattached voice and it broke my heart.

We didn't have this problem as kids. Bella was lively, and free. She did whatever she wanted. She got into trouble, and I would bail her out. Her impulsive way of living life is what made me fall in love with her. Soon after, I did whatever she wanted. I lived for Bella, and everyone knew it.

Bella came first.

My family even took on the philosophy.

It's like an enchanting spell. Anybody she comes in contact with is enthralled by her.

She has always been able to decieve us all into believing she is sweet innocent girl, when really she is something different. Something I have never been able to put my finger on. Something I wanted to fix.

I wanted to fix Bella.

I wanted to be the guy that Bella always wanted around, and always needed. I wanted to make her happy. Really, truly happy.

I turn towards her in the car. She doesn't look at me. "There can be. Why won't you give us a chance?",

"Do we have to talk about this?", she whines lulling her head back against the seat.

Is she intentionally trying to hurt me?

"How come you can cry and tell me exactly how you're feeling one moment, and then in the same breathe you're able to be cold and distant"

"I'm sorry", she says forcefully. "I am trying-", she starts.

"You're trying to hurt me", she says nothing. "But for the life of me, I can't figure out why", She stares out the front window with a spacey look on her face. "Bella are you even listening to me?"

She sits up straighter at my tone. "Yes, I hear every word that you're saying"

"But are you listening Bella?", she scuffs.

She fucking scuffs as if I'm the one being irrational. "Why do I even bother?", It's my turn to scuff. "You think that it was easy for me to tell you how I feel? To be completely honest with you"

She turns her head to look at me. "I was honest. I was. I told you everything. You think that was easy?",

"You told me pointless shit about our families. You gave me an anecdote of our life, not once did you mention how any of it made you feel", I raise my voice.

"I did. I told you that I was depressed for three months.", she looks at me as if I insulted her.

"Depression is a state of mind Bella. How did you feel?", she stares ahead, as I stare at her face. She makes no expression whatsoever. "How did you feel Bella?"

"I don't know", she whispers, no change in her body language or facial expressions.

"So you were just depressed for no reason.", she says nothing. "Bella?", I push.

"I felt alone okay", she shouts. "What are you a psychiatrist now? Can you please just drive?", I stare at her face willing her to give me some kind of sign that this is a joke. She hot, then she's cold, she's up then she's down, she wants and she takes, she sees and she does. She's impulsive, unstable, unreliable, unpredictable unremorseful, and selfish.

All of her flaws never stood in the way of me loving her. It made me want her more, it made me love her more.

Everyone thought Alice and I were bad influences on her when really, we were just the ones that took the blame for all the impulsive, wild things that Bella did.

When she left, I didn't help the situation by getting into my own fair share of trouble.

"Yeah", I sigh and turn back onto the road. "I'll just drive.", For her I'd do back flips over the moon. For her I would do anything. For her I would be anything.

But for whatever reason, she wont allow me to be, nor will she tell me why.

I look over at her stoic face.

Come back. I silently beg.

Come back to me!


	14. Chapter 14

Been a little busy this week, I apologize. This one is short, but I'll have a longer one this week.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Thank you for reading.

Bella Pov

"Charlie can I ask you something", I looked up towards the stairs where Edward was, hoping he wouldn't hear my question. He nods his head drinking his beer.

"Do you have a hard time recognizing what you feel?", He clears his throat with wide eyes. Somehow he looks as if this question has been a long time coming.

"Look Bella, feelings are normal-", He starts.

"But dad it's not that. It's like a switch on my feelings.", He raises a brow. "I can't describe it", I look away.

"Listen, kiddo, people like us, you and me. We have a little problem figuring out what the hell is going on in here", He points to his chest.

I sit back in my chair thinking about his words. "Well what's wrong with me?", Sit up straighter. "Why am I like this?", I put my face in my hands inhaling. "I don't want to be like this Charlie", I whisper between my fingers. "Have I always been this way", He opens his mouth to speak, but stops short and looks up towards the noise.

I look over and see Charlie finishing off his beer. "B, you okay?", Edward asks when he gets to the table. I nod.

"She's just fine Edward, are you okay", Charlie interjects. Edward purses his lips and replies quickly.

"I'm great, Charlie, I asked how Bella was.", Edward says not looking away from me. I offer him a slight smile, quickly glancing over at my dad.

"Charlie, Edward and I are going to get something to eat.", I reach out and take Edwards hand, and stand up next to him. Edward looks down at our intertwined hands, then slowly up to my eyes.

"Now hold on now Bella, Jacob said that he was stoping by to see you", I nod and slowly pulling Edward towards the door. I am starving and I know that Charlie's fridge is void of food.

"I'll see him when we get back. Bye dad, we'll bring you something back", I leave before he can say another word, hopping into Ewards Volvo.

"Someone's hungry", He chuckles, turning the car on.

"Fuck off Cullenboy", We both laugh.

"You fuck off Swangirl", I look over at him raising an eyebrow.

"You're lame. I forgot how undeniably uncool you are", I fold my arms across my chest.

"And you're crazy. I forgot how undeniably unsane you are", I laugh so loud he looks at me. "I meant insane, word police", I laugh harder.

"I'll give you word police", I say still laughing. I blink slowly, and when my eyes open Edward's face is inches from mines. I look into his eyes, not moving away. He looks down at my lips then back up into my eyes. I lick my lips and mimic him not looking away.

Just as his lips were seconds away from kissing me, we are interrupted by a horn. I look over quickly to see Jake hopping out of the front seat of his dads truck, big smile on his face.

He walks over to my side of the car, pulls it open roughly, and picks me up and out of the car into a hug.

"Jake you're getting big as hell", He lets go of me and flexes his arm and looks at it.

"Just buffing up a bit", He smiles brightly looking at me.

"For what exactly", I cross my arms over my chest.

"Come on Bells, you know everything that I do is for you", I look down at my hands. "Don't do that", I stay quiet, he sighs. "Why is Cullen here", He changes the subject. He knows when it's time to step away from uncomfortable topics.

I look up and glance at Edward in the car talking on the phone staring in my direction.

"He brought me to see Charlie" He nods.

"I just thought Alice would be bringing you, not him", He motions his hand in Edwards direction. I glance back and see Edward get out of the car and walk over to us.

"Jacob", Edward says almost in a warning tone. I look over at him. Jake clears his throat.

"Cullen" Jacob replies in the same manner. I look over at him.

I shake my head. Some things never change. We are adults, and they still fake civility.

"Bella, are you ready", Edward asks me. I look up and nod.

"I just got here. You're not leaving", Jacob says to me.

"She can do whatever she wants", Edward responds taking a step towards Jacob.

I wave my hand. "I can speak for myself.", Edward slightly backs off at my words, and looks over at me. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go, I'm starving", Edward turns towards the car.

"Well Bella that's why I came. My family misses you and-", I hear Edward scuff. I glance at him, but quickly look back at Jake as he continues. ",-we are having a get together. I want you there",He smiles at me.

"Jake I,-", Looking down, then back up at him. "Is it right now?", He nods. "Can Edward come?", They both say no at the same time. I look at them with wide eyes. "We all used to go to the beach when we were kids, what's the difference", I shrug.

"I don't want him there", Jake says through gritted teeth.

I fold my arms. "Well, as I would say when we were younger, if Edward can't go, I'm not going", He looks at me mouth wide open. I glance over at Edward. "Edward is my friend, this is a package deal Jacob. You want me, he comes too", Jake looks away clenching his jaw.

"It's fine, Bella. I can just go home, it's not a big deal", Edward touches my elbow.

I turn my body to face his, arms still crossed. "You can't leave", I say with a slight whine. I take a step towards him, looking in his eyes.

I almost say I'll miss you too much.

"What the fuck is this?", Jake says loudly. "Are you screwing him, Bella", I look back at him angrily ready to snap, but Edward beats me to it.

"That's none of your fucking business, Jacob" , Edward takes two quick strides in Jakes direction until they are almost nose to nose.

"Or is it? Bella is mines, she did not move back here for you"

"I didn't move back here for you either Jake.", They both turn there heads to look at me. Edward takes a step back.

He walks close to me. "I'll be in the car Bella. Let me know what you decide", He walks away, leaving just Jake and I.

"You have completely crossed the line, Jake", I say through tight lips.

"No, you have completely crossed the line. What happened to you not trying to get into anything because you just got here?", He rubs down his face. "You've been here almost a month now Bella, and I've barely seen you. Bella I need you", He walks closer to me.

"Jake stop. You don't need me", I say incredulously. "You want me.", I start to walk away, but he grabs my arm and pulls.

"Just give me one good reason", He looks away solemnly. "Why won't you choose me?"

"I am not in the right place to be with anyone right now Jake", I whisper. "Why can't we be friends? It's so much easier? Why do we have to complicate our relationship again. We didn't work well as a couple anyways, but we are great friends", He nods. I hope he really understands. He lets go of my arm, but I reach up for a hug. He picks me up and twirls me around kissing my cheek. When he places my feet back on the ground, I start back towards Edwards car. "I'll see you later okay", He smiles with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll hold you to that Bells", I hop in Edwards car, and this time he doesn't hesitate to pull off.


	15. Chapter 15

I have had a busy week. I hosted my moms babyshower this weekend, so I have been super busy. I will try for two post this week.

Have a great day! :)

Review if you can!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Edward Pov

Bella has been giving me mixed signals for the past two weeks, and I don't know what to do about it. She'll be her normal just slightly crazy, goofy self one moment, then completely closed off and distant the next moment. It's driving me insane.

She'll say or do something amazingly adorable, and I'll smile at her lovingly, which usually causes her to retreat.

I don't know what to do here. She wants to just be friends, and I'm trying that route, but it's so difficult holding in this amount of love. Some days I want to kiss her, and show her how much I really do love her, but I know what her reaction will be.

Today is my dad's birthday, and we are all getting together to celebrate. Although I don't think that confronting my dad on his birthday is the best thing to do, I haven't gotten around to speaking to him about what Bella told me. I can't believe that all of this time, everyone knew what I didn't know, and I was purposely kept in the dark.

I've barely gotten a chance to process what I'd heard from Bella because I've been so busy, but tonight I want answers.

Bella and I walk into the house full of family and friends, everyone smiles in our direction. Alice is the first to greet us, going straight for Bella.

Alice pulls Bella into a hug. "I've missed you roomie", Alice says as if she'll cry.

"I've missed you Alice. Especially waking to your fabulous fruit breakfast", We all laugh at that. Alice loves her fruit. I look down as Bella glances up at me. "You know Al, I've stayed with this guy exactly fourteen nights, and he has yet to cook me dinner", Bella puts her hands on her hips, Alice snorts.

"And you call yourself a chef", Alice says to me, rolling her eyes.

I shrug. "You've never asked, plus we get off of work so late, I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. I'm so used to eating at the restaurant", I put my hands in my pockets.

Bella pokes me in my chest. "You, sir are in dire need of a night off", I laugh softly mumbling yea right. "Seriously, seven days a week, some days you work twelve hours", I roll my eyes, she looks at Alice with her thumb pointed in my direction. "I think that the day that I made him take me to see Charlie was the earliest that he has ever been off", I nod.

"Guilty", I say leaning back slightly, Alice laughs. "Sundays aren't really a busy night for me anyways", Bella recrosses her arms. I raise an eyebrow looking down at Bella. "Bella you work almost as much as I do", I furrow my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I get two solid days off. What do you get?", I stare at her pondering how to answer.

I open my mouth to respond, but I am stopped by Esme speaking. I look in her direction. She let's us know that dinner is ready.

We all move into the dining area.

I pull Bella's chair out for her, sitting beside her on my left, with Esme on my right. I look down the table and see Rose and Emmett for the first time since they returned from their honey moon, a few of my dads friends, and his coworkers. I tilt my head at the one's that I recognize, earning polite smiles in return.

Bella and I talk pretty much the whole night in hushed tones. I'd lean over and whisper stupid shit in her ear, I think at one point I had pointed out to her that the lady at the end of the table's wig was crooked and Bella laugh like a hyena, but it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I smiled at her, feeling a little overwhelmed. I try shaking off the feeling.

I look over and see Esme looking at me with a smile on her face. I mouth 'what', she smiles bigger, amd motions with her finger for me to come close. I dip my head. "You two are in love", I sit upright, looking down at my plate with a small smile on my face. I look back at her absolutely speechless.

I lean to her ear. "I am. I can't say the same for her", she swats my shoulder.

"Bella has always loved you", she says with a slightly offended look on her face. I smile fully this time not moving my eyes from my mom. She leans forward. "I'm so glad that she came back to us"

I kiss her cheek. "Me too", Sitting back in my seat, I move my food around with my fork.

Bella leans close to me. "What's wrong?", I shake my head.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired", Shrugging my shoulders not looking at her.

"Well I'm ready to go when you are.", She squeezes my thigh and my eyes instantly snap to hers. Her hand moves slowly, lightly, closer to my manhood.

I lean in to whisper in her ear. "Bella?", I slightly groan out, breathing heavily through my nose. "Please don't do this to me again. Don't tease me like this", I rub my forehead, lips still near her ear.

She doesn't say anything, she just leans away from me, picks up her fork and begins to eat. I stare at the side of her face for the longest time, completely and utterly mindfucked beyond belief. I can't fucking take this shit.

I toss my napkin, stand quickly, and go straight for the front door.

Bella's cock teasing has driven me to smoke again.

"Edward?", I hear Carlisle say. "No, Esme he does this all of the time", I turn around and face him.

"Actually, Carlisle, I need to speak with you outside", Carlisle looks down and clears his throat excusing himself. I allow myself to look at Bella, but only for a second. She looks a bit uncomfortable, with her eyebrows pushed together.

Carlisle and I step outside.

"The hell is your problem, Ed-", Carlisle asks as soon as we reach the bottom step.

"I don't know dad, you tell me?", I begin to pace. He stands there perplexed.

"Why did Bella move?", I ask as I still. He rubs his head and turns on his heels, but quickly turns back to face me. "I know the truth now, but I need to hear you say it"

"Where's this coming from Edward?", He asked, one hand still rubbing his head, the other raised palm up in my direction. .

"Does it matter", He doesn't reply. "Why did she leave?", I pronounce my words firmly. He rubs his hand across his face.

"Son, this was a long time ago. Move on, she's here now-"

"Yes, she's here now. Except that she's not. Bella is different, yet the same. I don't know who she is, yet I know every fucking thing there is to know about her and she-",I sit down on the step putting my head in my hands. "She doesn't know what she wants, and for that reason I'm scared that I will never be in her life again. And I just want to know the pathetic excuse behind that reason", He sits next to me.

"Son, dwelling on the why's and what ifs in life wont change anything", I shake my head.

"But if she wasn't forced to leave, if Renee didn't accept Elena's offer maybe we would be together right now",He pats my shoulder. A moment of silence passes between us.

"Renee made the offer, Edward. She wanted to get away from Charlie.", I looked up. What did he say? Renee made the offer?

"Bella's mom went to Elena", He nods. "Why would Elena agree to that? What has Bella ever done?"

"Tanya begged her mom to take the offer to get rid of Bella", That I can believe. I scuff.

Just my fucking luck.

"Where do you and Charlie fit in all of this?", I look at him. He sighs.

"Charlie asked me to make sure to keep you two apart, and to help with a few other things involving Renee. Son, I have told you pretty much everything. It all goes back to Renee. No matter how badly we all wanted you two separate, we would never have dreamed to do it the way that Renee had done"

"But you let her go through with it." It wasn't a question. "Why would he allow her to take Bella", I was absolutely perplexed.

"He fought for joint custody and lost.", I looked back down. "Look Edward I did play a big part in keeping you and Bella apart but only because I honestly felt that your relationship with Bella wasn't healthy", I stare ahead trying to process his words.

"What are you saying?", I said through gritted teeth.

"Bella is special. We long noticed that Bella was different, but it never affected you, until one day I noticed how affected you really were." He looked down. That confuses me, and I voice my thoughts. "Bella is not in tune with her emotions. It's partly because of the way that she grew up.",He sighs. "You would have to carry the relationship like you've always done, and that's not a fair predicament, nor am I okay with you facing that"

"Who are you to decide that for me, dad.", His face fell. "It's my decision. I have to live with it, not you, or Esme, or Elena.", I stand. "Just me.", He opens his mouth to speak. "Carlisle, I am in love with her.", He nods his head. "Do you know what these years have been like for me? What kind of closure was I allowed? Do you think that that was fair?"

"I know that now son, but-", He held his hand up palms down.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with money?", I ask him. His eyes snap to mines.

"What?", He face rages with anger at the implication.

"Carlisle is this all because you want me with someone whose family has money?", He stands.

"Don't insult me Edward-",He dismisses the idea with the wave of a hand.

"-Charlie told Bella that's why you wanted us apart", Carlisle's head snaps to my face as rage fills his eyes.

"He did WHAT?", Carlisle shouts. "Are you fucking kidding me, after all of the things that I have done for him", He turns around with his hand to his forehead. "That ungrateful bastard threw me under the bus. I'm the bad guy in this situation. They made me the bad guy. I don't want Bella in my fucking family because she doesn't have money? I love Bella like my own kid, and that son a bitch told her-", He rubbed his forehead again pacing around. "-I can't even say it."

"Charlie made that up?", It's all starting to make sense now. Carlisle didn't even have to answer. I know my family, and they are not those kind of people.

"We have never given anyone that impression-", Carlisle starts.

"I knew that it couldn't be true", I still can't believe that they would go to this extreme to keep us apart. I don't even understand how our relationship has ever been unhealthy. "One thing that I don't understand is how our relationship wasn't healthy?"

"You two were so co-dependent on each other. You two were always together, never making time for anyone else. You and Bella were-", He searched for the right word. "You two are like magnets, you move, she moves. She moves and you move, even in there a few minutes ago. To be completely wrapped up in someone to the point that some times others don't exist is-"

"-It's love.", I interrupt. "You all ripped our love apart for your own selfish reasons-", I shake my head and begin walking up the steps.

"Son, you don't understand. You don't see what others see-", I stop walking and turn to face him. "-I am so sorry that this happened to you, and I wish that I could take it back.", I nod, acknowledging his apology. "I only did what I did so you wont end up like Charlie, trying to be the emotional backbone of your relationship."

"Why do you think that you get a say so in this?", I ask complete perplexed, eyebrows furrowed. "I love Bella, and that's it. There's no other option for me dad",

"Edward, son, please listen", He begs. "Don't go digging into this-", He shakes his head. "-it can be messy"

"Its a simple fact Carlisle. I just needed to hear the truth", He nods in understanding.

"Just can't believe that Charlie and Renee stabbed me in the back like that", I can believe it. "I mean I am far from innocent, but definitely not the bad guy. They made me the cause?", He begins to pace. "I told them to do this civilly, I even asked for custody. I was adamantly against her moving away. I practically raised Bella", I look down with pursed lips. "They didn't want to be together anymore, and they ended up putting Bella in the middle. This wasn't supposed to be about Bella."

"I believe you", I say quietly. Silence passes between us. "I'm sorry I brought this up. Today is your day and I-" He holds his hand up towards me.

"You can always come to me. With anything, Edward, and I mean that", He wraps his arm around my shoulder, we start up the stairs.

"Dad, I'm going to head out. Rose starts back tomorrow, so I have an early department head meeting in the morning", He nods as we continue up the stairs. I stop walking when we reach the door and turn to him. "Happy birthday dad", He hugs me patting my back. We part and walk back into the house.

Bella catches my eye when I walk back in and she smiles. I follow my dad completely into the dining room. I lean down to Bella's ear, her sweet aroma filling my nostrils, causing me to instantly regretting our close proximity. My dick twitches and rises uncomfortably.

"Ready?", I say trying to adjust myself.

"Sure, yea, let me just say goodbye", I nod and stand back up, walking over to Esme. I lean down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you later mom", she smiles up at me.

"Of course", she smiles. I wave at everyone else as Bella and I make our way out of the front door. We start down the steps.

"Edward, you remember when I would stay the night and we all would make a tent out of our covers in the living room", she giggles, glancing over at me.

"Ah, the infamous fort", I point out. She nods smiling brightly at my memory.

"Remember you suggested the fort because I was always so scared of all of the windows", I nod.

"Because that one night Alice made us watch jeepers creepers?", She laughs, and stops walking and turns her body towards me, I mirror her motion when we reach the bottom step.

"I wasn't scared of the windows because of Jeepers Creepers", it's my turn to laugh. "I was scared of what I could see. Jeepers creepers just made me more aware of the amount of windows your parents houses has. I was convinced that someone was after me"She looks up at me, as I look down at her, hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, you scared me with that shit. I wanted to be protected by the fort too", She laughs a full out belly laugh, I join in. She blinks up at me. "Even without the fort, I knew that you would protect me", I nod. "I knew that you loved me", she whispers.

My eyes widen, not expecting her to say any of what she said. She turns and starts towards the car. It's now or never. I'm tired of her walking away from me.

Walking away from us.

I quickly grab her arm stopping any further motions with a tug pulling her to me into a kiss. Our lips move together with desperation. I feel her hand in my hair, as mines move farther to her waist pulling her closer.

She breaks the kiss, turning her face slightly, breathing heavily. We stare into each others eye. Herwords touch my heart in a way nothing ever has. It's the confirmation that I needed. Her words were what I needed to continue fighting for us.

I smile, releasing her, but reaching for her hand to continue to my car.

I walk to the passenger side opening her door. She releases my hand and slides in. I hurry to my side, swinging the door open, and sliding in next to her.

We have a silent trip back to my place, only occasional glances and smiles.

I turn the car off, and look over at her. I open my mouth to speak, but she starts. "I know that we still have a lot to talk about but-", she looks down. "-but can you just be with me tonight", I start to speak again. "I've missed out on a lot of time with you.", I nod, exiting the car with her.

When we get up to my apartment, she takes my hand, and leads me into the room that she's been sleeping in and closes the door. "Lay with me?", she asks. Since I can't deny her anything, I pull my shoes off, and lay on the bed, reaching out for her. She smiles, and crawls up the bed to me. I lay there holding her, feeling her warmth, snuggling her closer, nuzzling my nose to her neck.

"Bella?", she replies with 'hmm?' "I loved you then", Even in the dark I see her face twitch into a smile through her sleep. I kiss the side of her face, slowly drifting to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's another one. I suck at editing so I apologize for mistakes. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope this story will live up to your expectation. Thanks for reading.

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

Waking up in Edwards arms has got to be the best feeling in the world. I snuggle in further, letting a smile creep on to my face. I stare up the ceiling trying to figure out the actual reason why I rejected him for so long. I had a reason didn't I?

Not wanting to hurt Jakes feelings is at the top of my list.

Being with Edward, the one that I swore I was only friends with for many years, would crush him. He may even feel betrayed. I didn't want that.

Also, there's his family disappointment, my family's disapproval, Elena's persistent, as well as Tanya's. My life would be hell.

But it's been hell with out Edward too, so now I'm ready to take the risks.

I love him.

I feel him move beside me, grabbing a firmer hold on my waist. "Bella?", He calls quietly.

I look over at the clock to see that its almost 10am, Edward is going to flip. I pat his arm. "Edward it's almost 10", He hates being late. I pat his chest. He doesn't move. "Edward", I call in a sing song way. I roll slightly ontop of him, with my hands on his chest. "Wake up, sleepyhead", I kiss the tip of his nose. God he's gorgeous. I could stare at his face for days. I tilt my head and smile.

His eyes slowly blink open, and a smile spreads across his face as he takes a hold of my hips. "This is an amazing view", He checks me out, and I laugh.

"Shut up", I swat his chest. "Do you know what time it is?", I raise an eyebrow.

"The sun is up, so Im guessing it's 8", I shake my head.

"Almost 10", His face stills.

"Fuck I'm late", He rubs a hand down his face. "I'm never late", He sits up till we are face to face. He leans forward and pecks my lips. "I could wake up like this every day for the rest of my life", I lean forward and kiss him, my smile is permanent fixture. "As much as I would love to stay like this, we really have to get up", I frown, he mimics my frown.

He pushes off to the edge of the bed with me still holding on to him. When he stands upright I release my hands from around his neck and slide down his body. I can feel him hard and thick through his pants. He pulls me closer by my waist, attacking my lips. I welcome the fierceness of his kiss. I run a hand through his messy hair, and he grips my thigh up, growling into my mouth. My stomach clenches in anticipation. He bites my bottom lip, and I sigh, as I feel his tongue begin to explore my mouth.

At this rate we will never leave. He'll regret missing his department head meeting, I can't let that happen.

I pull away, smiling up at him. "Go get dressed. You are really late", He raises a brow.

"You're really late too", He pats my butt as he exits the room, I laugh.

We meet back in the kitchen fully dressed, he reaches in the fridge for a bottle of water, while I'm sitting at the bar eating an apple.

This is our usually morning routine.

He grabs a banana. "Okay, you ready", He asks, I nod standing quickly. I toss my apple in the garbage and we make our way out of the door.

We pull up to Cafe Signo and go in, instantly being bombarded with questioning eyes.

Rose is the first to voice her questions. "Is he sick?", She points her thumb to Edward.

"No", I drag the word out.

"He's never, ever, ever been late. On time, yes, early, all the time, but never ever late", I have no idea what to say to that so I shrug.

Next comes Angela. "Hey Bella is Edward-", she starts.

"-sick?", I interrupt. "Nope",

"Oh", She looks down. "Well, what's wrong because he's never been late", I shrug again. "He's smiling and saying good morning to everyone. He even spoke to Garrett", Angela says with wide eyes. I laugh, but straighten up when I hear Edwards voice and I look up. He's walking towards us.

"We're starting the meeting", He says to us. I feel his hand on the small of my back. Angela walks away, but when I look over at Rose, she's looking at us with scrutiny, arms folded, eyes slit.

Doesn't help when Edward reaches over and kisses my cheek oblivious to Rose.

"Ahh, It's obvious Bella is a bad influence on you", Edward looks over at her like he didn't know that she was there. "I heard that the day after I left for my honeymoon, you left work early, and today your late", He shrugs looking down. "It's okay, since I like Bella I guess.", Rose pats his shoulder and starts to walk away. She turns back quickly, "Oh, Edward, Alice said to give her a call, it's important",

"Will do", He salutes her, and turns to me. "Okay, business", He claps his hands together. "Let me run this by you", He rubs his hands together, and I nod. "What about we do something fun for the upcoming season, like run a special", He snaps his fingers together. "That reminds me, I forgot to tell you I have Mike working on a soup of the day" , I smile happy that he used my idea. "We are going to see how the response is as a special, if it works, it'll be on the menu come September", I smile brighter.

"What about fish of the day? He didn't like the idea", Edward raises his eyebrow.

"It's not up to Newton. I'm just not in love with the idea", I look away. "The name", He looks up in thought.

"What about Fresh catch? Or for like families you can do um like a fish and chips platter, or-",

"-Feast", He finishes. I look over at him. "Family Fresh Catch Feast. Meal for four, it's a great idea for the upcoming spring season. You don't know how good you are at this"

"So you're taking my other idea too huh?", He looks at me with furrowed eyebrows. "You're going for more family friendly, than the bar like atmosphere huh?", He smiles, taking my hands.

"This is what you've always wanted to do. You've had ideas like this since you were ten", He looks into my eyes lovingly.

"You've been finishing my sentences since we are eight", He nods and kisses me.

We hear a throat clear, and break our kiss looking over at Angela, arms crossed.

"So sorry, but um, we didn't serve breakfast this morning, so that we could have this meeting", Edward says his apologies, and walks over to the dining area where his head management was gathered for a meeting.

Edward rubs the back of his head, as his stands before us. "Okay, team, we are going to have a lot of changes over the next few weeks. First thing, let's welcome Rose back", Everyone claps and hoots, she does this queen wave causing me to laugh louder. "We've missed you, especially Angela", He points to Angie.

"Seriously Rose, I hope you enjoyed yourself, but damn did Garrett and I have a hard time doing your job", Garrett agrees.

Edward claps his hands together grabbing our attention again. "Okay listen, so we are tabling all of our extra bar material for now, meaning moonshine is tabled as well as redoing the bar area in general. Club913, will of course keep its bar for obvious reasons. But in the others we are going to figure out a way to incorporate it into a more family friendly environment.", I hope he doesn't forget about Bellevue? That's the other one that is not going family friendly.

I raise my hand, and instantly feel eyes on me. "And Bellevue?", I say it like a question, but Edward and I both know that its not a question, its a reminder. He extends his hand towards me.

"Thank you. Bellevue will stay the same, Bree", Bree raises her hand.

"Who manages when I'm gone?", She asks.

"Garrett will", Edward says looking at him.

"What is Garrett like a temporary step in when you need a manager now", I say lowly. "No, I say Garrett gets Swan lights, and Jessica does inventory, Bree is only gone for a week, I can manage for that length of time", Edward looks at me with an unreadable look on his face, mouth open, and Rose looks at me with wide eyes, slowly shaking her head no.

Edwards lip twitches, and he stands straigher, taller. "Okay, Bella, what else do you say we should do with my restaurant", Edward says lowly.

"I'm just trying to help. We need a specific person on inventory, so that you and Rose are not stuck doing it for hours on end. Everyone can make a sacrifice, and Jessica can have more training", Jessica scuffs.

"Oh, fuck you Bella. You just got here", Jessica says.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute", I nod and stand, walking to the main lobby, Edward right on my heels. "Bella, don't ever fucking do that again. You have ideas great, bring them to me privately. My meetings do not go like this. These are not discussions or debates in my meetings. These are I say, and shit gets done type of meetings.", I open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Tell them the meeting is over, and new menus will be out in September.", I nod. He stares at me for a slight second before walking away.

I was just trying to help, and now he's pissed at me. He should be pissed at Jessica, she a fucking dumbass, and she doesn't know what she's doing half of the time. Ryan and Angela clean up her fuck ups on a daily basis, and yhats not their jobs. Why she hasn't been fired is beyond me.

I go back in to relay Edwards message, and I am afterwards met with Rose's sympathetic eyes. She rubs my arm. "You threw him off guard that's all", she states. "I don't know how you two were when you were little, but these restaurants are Edwards life, he is pretty controlling when it comes to them. He wants things done his way"

"I understand that. Just sometimes I forget my place, but he makes me feel like I can do those things"

"In private, yes. Maybe one day he has the hopes of letting you completely run all of his restaurants, but for now Bella, just do what you're paid to do. Just manage.", I smile.

"Will you be upset if he does allow me to run the restaurants?", She looks at me with furrowed eyebrows. "You've been working here way longer than I have, plus you're his sister in law, wouldn't you want to run his restaurants?", She shakes her head no.

"Bella I wouldn't want this headache", she laughs. "Emmett and I are about to start a family. There's no way that I can be a fulltime mommy, and run his restaurants the way he wants it done."

"You and Emmett with kids", She nods. "Emmett is a kid", she laughs. "Should I go apologize to Edward, or let him cool off"

"I honestly don't know. Edward is a hardass about his restaurants. There's no telling what mood he's in", I look down.

"Well I'm going to try. ", I start towards his office.

"Goodluck", She says hopeful. I continue to his office, trying to find the words to say. I stop outside his door for a second listening to him on the phone. He's talking to Alice, I can tell. I walk in, closing the door behind me.

"I'll talk to you later Al", He says into the phone. "Okay, yea, I'll see you then", He nods hanging up the phone.

"Alice, Jaz, Emmett, and Rose are coming over tonight so I'm being forced to cook", He says to me.

"I'll help", I smile. "What are you going to make?", I sit down in front of him.

He stands and walks to the front of his desk, leaning back, resting his arms. "Hadn't thought about it yet. What do you have a taste for",

"Nothing fancy", He nods. "We can make homemade pizzas, or like pasta. You know how I love my pasta", He smiles and stands back up straight.

"Yes I do know how much you love pasta", he then leans close to my face, hands resting on the arm rests. He closes his eyes, flaring his nostrils. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you earlier.", He says quietly, reopening his eyes looking deep into my eyes. I shake my head.

"No, I shouldn't have outburst like that", I place my arms around his neck.

"That's the thing Bella. I love your ideas, I love that you feel comfortable enough to tell me things. I don't know, just-", He pauses. "My meetings have never been discussions. I don't do it to be a dick, I do it because if everyone felt that their personal opinion affected the way that I ran things, shit wouldn't get done the way that I want it to get done."

"I completely understand", I reach up and kiss him. I love the way Edwards lips feel against mines. He's never forceful, he's almost reverent like he never wants to stop kissing me. We savor each moment, each feeling, each sensation. He places his hands over my hands around his neck and pulls me to my feet without breaking the kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

He releases my lips staring down at me. "Bella I have some things that I need to tell you", I peck his lips, slightly shh'ing him.

"I'm not ready to talk about all the heavy shit, can we just exist.", He blinks, and smiles, nodding his head. "Edward, I never thought we would get to work on us", I look down at his chest momentarily. "I kind of expected you to ignore me when I decided to move back. I knew that I'd hurt you", He lifts my chin to look back at him. "You should know that I had never stopped thinking about you, never stopped missing you and never stopped loving you", He exhales heavily.

He closes his eyes for a second. "I thought that I would be stuck as your friend forever", I giggled. His face turns serious. "Bella around here we have to remain professionally. Not that I care what anyone thinks, I would still like that employee, employer, respect. If anyone knows you're my girlfriend, you may loose a little respect", My eyes widen."What", He asks.

"So that's what I am? I'm your girlfriend? Is that what you want", It sounds so kid like.

"I want everything with you", He pecks my lips. "I love you", He pecks them again. I was about to tell him how much I love him when his phone rings. He doesn't move.

"Are you going to get that", He looks back at the screen, then at me, shaking his head no.

"It's no one important. It's just Tanya blowing up my phone. We should leave, she's going to call three more times before she gives up", He starts for the door. I stop him.

"Let me answer it", I say.

"I really need to get in the kitchen",He looks back at the door.

"It'll just take a second", I reach for the phone, pick it up as it stops ringing.

"Wait for it", He says. Three seconds later it starts back ringing.

"What if it's important",I look over in time to see him shrug.

I slide the phone to answer it. "Damn it Edward, do you seriously refuse to answer my calls",she starts.

"This is Bella", I say quickly. We sit quietly for a beat.

"Give Edward the fucking phone Bella. Aren't we a little old for these games", I shrug.

"What do you want?",

"I have something important that I need to tell him", I mumble back that he's busy. "Well tell him it's important. I need to hear from him soon", She hangs up.

"She said it's important, and she needs to hear from you soon", He nods.

"When hell freezes over", He mumbles. I lean over and kiss him grabbing his hand.

"Come on", I drag him out making our way to the kitchen.

Seriously read 'Dusty' by YellowBella. It's my favorite story.

Thanks for reading! :)

Enjoy your day!

Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for reviewing, thank you for reading, thank you for your favorites, and follows. There's at least 15 chapters left to this story. A lot is going to happen, and quickly.

Review please!

Disclaimer: These are Stephanie Meyers characters.

Edward Pov

Cooking with Bella is the funniest shit ever. She has a very messy approach to cooking whereas I am exceptionally organized. Somehow I managed to upset her, and its crazy, because I love doing things a certain way, and she has her on way, it's seemingly impossible for us to meet in the middle.

Along the way I got her to just sit down with a glass of wine, and watch me work my magic.

She suggested something easy, so I'm making chicken alfredo, her favorite. Also, for dessert I'm making tiramisu, her favorite dessert. That was the way I got her to sit down and watch me cook.

"That smells delicious Edward", She leans up trying to get a peek.

"Here try this", I lift the spoon to her lips. She tastes it, eyes rolling behind her head. She moans, and I reach down with my other hand to adjust myself.

"You made your own sauce, and you added-", she smacks. "Wine", I nod. "It's so creamy",

"I'm going to go change my shirt really quickly, can you check the oven", She nods. I rush out towards my room to grab a shirt, but stop short when I hear Bella screech.

What the fuck? I rush out back to the kitchen to see Bella jumping around holding her finger. "Bella, you okay"

"I burned my fucking finger", she whines. I rush to the fridge and take a piece of ice. I stuck the ice in my mouth, forcefully grab Bella's finger, and put it into my mouth, moving it around with the ice. She stops hopping around like a crazy person, and looks at me with relief.

She removes her finger, taking the ice with it. She mumbles thanks.

"You tried the syrup didn't you?", she nods. "I warned you", I laugh. She holds her finger to her chest.

"That shit is hot", I smile and ask how it tastes. "I didn't get around to actually trying it. My finger was instantly burnt. It's like fucking lava", I laugh louder.

"You're over exaggerating", She raises an eyebrow.

"You try it then, tough guy", She hops back on the bar stool facing me.

"Tough guy", I mimic her tone, not looking up from my work. I look around for the spoon that I had. I find it and wash it off. "This is all that you had to do B", I dip the spoon, raise it to my lips and blow. She comes close, I lift the spoon to her lips. "It's really sweet right", she nods. I shrug. "Everyone makes it differently",

"It's good Edward.", she reaches for the wine, just as theres a knock on the door.

"Hey baby, can you get that? I have to refrigerator this, and shit-", I look down at my shirt. "-I still haven't changed my shirt", she hops off the stool.

"Of course", she heads for the living room, as I finish up, and go to the room to change my shirt.

When I get back into the kitchen, Emmett is the first to great me with a bottle in his hand. "Hey brother of mine", Emmett says patting me on the back as I move around the bar to the kitchen. "Hows it going?",

"It's going great for me. I should be asking you that.", He grins. "Hows married life?", He glances to the living room, where the women and Jaz are.

"It's going great, I just-", He looks down. "-she wants kids man, and like soon", I wipe off my hands, on my towel, and sling it over my shoulder looking at him attentively. "I don't think that I'm ready for that",

"Come on, you're great with kids", I say.

"She only wants kids because Vera has kids. I told her it looks easy, until it's your own.", I somewhat agree.

"You guys should try babysitting, see how it works out and go from there.", I offer.

"Maybe you and Bella should have a baby and show us how it's done", He jokes. I shove him.

"Man, my relationship with Bella is more complicated than ever", I rub the back of my neck looking down.

"You two have always been complicated. Remember when she first started dating Jake", I stare ahead, knowing where he's heading with this. He's going to mention me pussying out and pressuring Bella to date Jake because of Charlie "That whole situation was complicated. I wasn't involved and I felt complicated", I grin at the memory. "But you know what I still think the only reason she agreed to date him was because she caught you with Tanya at my birthday party", My eyes snap to his.

"Who told you that?", I didn't know that Bella even knew about that. "Bella wasn't at that party"

"Alice told me a couple of days after Bella and Renee left", What the fuck? "Yeah, I kind of still think Alice blames you for Bella leaving. She was convinced that it was your fault", How the fuck was it my fault? If only she knew Renee and Charlies roll in this.

I smack the counter top with a grunt. "Fuck", I growl. "That-", I exhale sharply through my nose. "That's why she agreed to leave, thats why she didn't talk to me?", I asked smacking the counter again. "Our friendship was that petty to her, our bond was that easy to break? You know how many times I'd caught her in a similar predicament with Jacob, and I-", I push off the counter flexing my arms. "-she's a fucking hypocrite", Emmett holds his hands out glancing into the living room.

"Whoa, whoa, Edward calm down. I don't know anything. Forgot that I said anything", He says in a rush as the women enter the kitchen. "Hey", Emmett says nervously. I furrow my eyebrows staring at the ground trying to keep a handle on my anger. I can't believe this shit.

I slowly try to piece everything together in my head, but something isn't making sense. I wish everyone would be completely honest with me and tell me everything that they know so I can stop wondering.

My dad said this could get messy.

It already has.

"Any of you heard anything from that James freak", Rose asks.

"No, but I'd really like my roommie back", I glance up and see Alice squeeze Bella's shoulder. "As soon as we get back in our apartment we are having a girls night in.", Her and Bella share a laugh at their inside joke. Rose looks confused.

"You're invited of course", Alice offers. I hear Rose ask, 'The fuck is a girls night in', causing Bella and Alice to laugh again.

"So, Edward what do you have for us tonight? I am starving", Jasper asked.

"Of course you're starving. Alice cant cook to save her life", Emmett says and they all laugh. I feel Bella's eyes on me but I refuse to look in her direction.

"Fuck off, Em.", Alice flicks Emmett off. Bella catches my eye. I start to look away but she looks concerned. I want to be mad at her, but for what exactly. What am I really mad about? Something that happened years ago?

If anything I should be glad for the new information. It'll help piece everything else together. There were so many gaps in each story that I've heard, I can hardly decifer whats the truth from the lie.

It makes sense that Alice blames me. Any and everything involving Bella is my fault. Even at the club a few weeks ago, she blamed everything on me. I wondered why she reacted that way, but now it makes sense.

No one wanted us together back then because, one fuck up on my behalf, and Bella would be gone. Even now, Alice seems like she's on my side sometimes, team Edward and Bella, but then other times, she's against us with warning signs.

Like today I call her and the first words out of her mouth are, "Don't you fucking hurt her", she only set this dinner up at my house so that she can make sure that Bella is okay with our progression. She thinks that I'm pushing Bella.

I can't win or loose with these people. I run a hand throw my hair.

I can't be an ass to Bella for something that happened almost nine years ago.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist kissing her neck. Everyone just stares. "You smell so good", I whisper in her ear, kissing her neck again.

"Um, do you two need a private moment", Alice asks. I shake my head and release Bella patting her ass.

"Grab the plates for me babe?", I ask. She smiles, and reaches up to kiss my cheek, before turning and going around the bar to grab the plates.

"You could've grabbed them, you were just over there you douche", Alice crosses her arms.

"Yea, but then I would have nothing to bother you with then would I?", I snap.

"Geez, the fuck is your problem", she asks me. "I just don't think that Bella is your servant", Alice snaps back. "She's a guest right? She doesn't fucking live here", I hear Bella say Alice's name in warning.

"Fuck you Alice. I swear when it comes to Bella I can't do anything right now can I" she stands there stunned. "You don't have any fucking faith in me. I've never been as much of an ass to Bella as you've made me seem"

"Edward-", Jazz starts

"No, fuck it, I-", I walk towards the front door. "I gotta get out of here", I hear Bella call my name, and I swear it took everything out of me to not turn around and walk back to her. Eight years ago thats all it would take for me to bend to her will. You know that saying, 'It's not what you say, it's how you say it', Bella has a way of projecting her level of desperation through her voice. It touches my soul, it pulls on my heart strings. I want to turn around, I want to apologize, I want so many things, but the amount of thoughts swirling around in my head are preventing me from doing so.

If I stay I'll end up saying words that I'll regret, not just to her but to them all. I just need time to think.

I slam the door shut and head out for a walk to Club913 for a drink. It's crowded as it should be on a Saturday night. I look over and see Garrett doing his job, since Rose is out for the night.

"I thought you took the night off", I hear from behind me. I look back and see Angela.

"Yea, I'm off. Just needed a drink", I sit at the bar, and my usual is instantly thrust in front of me.

"Anything I can do for you", she tries shouting over the music. I shake my head no. She purses her lips. "Boss, you don't have to have it together all of the time. Everybody needs somebody. You need a friend", I smile, and rub the rim of my cup.

"I had one once", I say not looking up from my glass. "It didn't work out", I toss my drink back. She nods.

"Well if you need anything, I'm over there", she points to the front of the room. I nod.

"Keep them coming Peter", I say.

"Rough night", He asks. I nod. "The night just started.", He rubs a cup down, then places it on the shelf. "I have something that will take the edge off",

"Not tonight Peter. I have a little ways to walk back home.", He nods and says another time just as I feel a body sit next to me.

"I figured I would find you here", I glance over mid drink, and see Tanya sitting next to me. "Why did Bella answer your phone today", I roll my eyes, pressing my palm to my forehead. I can't take this shit right now. I ignore her.

She scuffs. "You're just going to ignore me", I don't respond. I down my drink, not even glancing in her direction. "Are you going to ignore your baby too", I continue to ignore her. She's an attention seeking whore, remember that Edward.

I tell myself. Nothing that comes out of her mouth can be true. "You really think that I could make this shit up"

I turn my body to face her. "You have ruined my entire fucking life. You are a desperate sad excuse of a woman, that cost me the love of my life. I don't want to hear shit that you have to say. What part of anything that I've said don't you understand", She stares at me tears welling up in her eyes. She looks down and licks her lips. I turn back facing forward and nurse my third drink.

"You should have these", she whispers dropping something beside my arm. She stands. "I'm a lot of things Edward, but I'm not a liar", She rubs my arm, and walks away. I toss my drink back closing my eyes, feeling the familiar burn in my chest.

Glancing next to me where Tanya was sitting, I see what she put on the table.

Fuck!

Thank you for reading, please review! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks everyone for being so patient with me. This is my first real attempt at writing. I love writing, I just wish that I were better at it. I have so many ideas in my head playing like a movie behind my eyelids, but my writing skills are heavily lacking. Can someone let me know if a Beta would help that or am I basically going to have to learn how to better my descriptive writing skills on my own. I don't mind, I want to learn, but a Beta would definitely be a great help right?

There is a lot left to this story. Im only half way finished with it. Please review, nothing is written in stone. Tell me what I can do better, what you liked, what you hated. Tell me what characters pissed you off, what characters you love. Tell me what you would like to see in upcoming chapters. Flashbacks maybe? Do you want Renee to make an appearance. Anybody see Tanya as the bad guy, or is she just an innocent woman? Do you think Edward overreacted to the news? Is Carlisle still hiding something? Is Bella still hiding something? Does Esme know anything?

Reviews make me want to write faster, it lets me know that I'm writing for a reason other than my personal enjoyment.

Enjoy! :)

Bella POV

When Edward left we were all left stunned just staring at the door with open mouths. How had his mood did a complete 360 within the past twenty minutes? Alice is the first to break the silence.

"What the fuck?", She shouts. "Great! I upset the princess", she throws her hands up.

"You are pretty harsh Al? Like all the time", I say to her. "You never know what he's going through", I look over at the door. "Did he take his phone with him", I rush to my cell and dial his number. It goes straight to voicemail.

Fuck.

"He'll be back. He probably just went out for a drink", Jasper says. I nod still worried. "Would it be fucked up if we ate without him?", Jasper asked staring at the food on the countertop. I wave my hand dismissively.

"Knock yourself out", I grab my purse and head for the front door.

"Bella where are you going", I hear Alice ask from behind me.

"I think that I know where he went. I just want to make sure that he's okay", I turn again, but she grabs my arm.

"You're going to walk, by yourself, at night", I nod. "No way.", I groan her name. "Give it an hour okay. If he doesn't come back then we go get him. Deal",

"No fucking way. I'll give him thirty minutes", She nods grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Just because you two are an item now, doesn't mean that you have to put on a show for us, Bells. We get it", She giggles. I stare at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, Ali? Rather we are an item or not, he's my bestfriend. I'm allowed to worry about him", She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I know that it's just that it's all of a sudden.", I have no clue what she's referring to, and she can tell by the look on my face because she continues. "I'm sorry Bella, you know how I am. Edward and I never got over our battle over you, and I lost you again", I scuff. How the hell?

"Alice how did you loose me again? You can see me whenever you want to", I shove her.

"Yea but you're living with him", She states.

"Temporarily", I roll my eyes. "Is that why you've been giving Edward a hard time?", I ask. She shrugs looking down at her feet.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to spend as much time with you, in case you ever leave again because of him", she points to the door but I know that she's referring to Edward. "I wasn't prepared last time"

"Alice, please tell me that you never told him that's why I left? He can never know that", she shrugs again looking at the ground.

"I never told him", Her eyes snap to mines. "But I do blame him", I shake my head. "I love Edward to death, don't get me wrong, but he's doesn't make the best decisions, and he constantly fucks up when it comes to you", she points at me.

"He does not constantly fuck up", I say looking at the ceiling. "Why are we even having this conversation", I say in a rush shaking my head. "Alice, I thought you were all for us getting together? What changed?", she's silent. "What happened to, 'if it's what my brother truly wants'", I mock her. "Is it about the money with you too"

Her face registers the insult instantly. "What do you mean by too, as in also?"

"Do you and your family still not want Edward and I together because I do not have money, or a title, or a fancy car, or a rich daddy to buy me whatever the fuck I want", I glance beside her to see everyone has exited the kitchen into the living room. I instantly regret what I had said. There's a way to say things, and the way that I've said it is not the way to go. "Alice", I say quietly reaching out for her.

"You think that I'm like that?", Alice snaps eyes brim with tears. "Fuck you Bella", I mutter her name again, blinking away tears. How did we get to this point? "I can't believe you", Alice scuffs, reaching behind me to open the door slamming it shut behind her. I jump slightly.

"What the hell is going on with every one", Emmett yells. "It's like when we were kids all over again. Alice and Edward fighting over you", He bellows.

"Don't forget Jake", I mumble.

"Oh yeah, Black.", He nods. "That fucking prick", I shake my head.

"I'm sorry Bells, I have to go after Alice. I'll see you later", He kisses my cheek, walks pass me and out of the door.

"More for me", Emmett says rubbing his hands together. I force a smile, wiping my tears away.

"Of course, Em", We decide to eat at the counter since its only us three. Rose and I talk about work, as we watch Emmett toss back enough food for six people. When he's done, he leans back and rubs his belly. I giggle, absent-mindedly glancing up at the clock.

"It's been an hour. Why isn't Edward back", I put our plates in the sink, resting my palms there.

"I'll go get him, and bring him back here. I know exactly where he is.", I nod, trusting him. Emmett stands, and walks out of the door with a thud.

Rose turns to me. "What was that about?", she points her thumb to the front door. "What have I missed in the past two weeks? You and Alice love each other", I nod not being able to meet her eyes. "And Edward", she starts. "I've seen him snap numerous times but never at Alice. Never like that", I nod again still not looking at her. "Bella?", she calls. I snap my head to look up at her.

I rub my temples with closed eyes, inhaling and exhalong sharply. I shake my head from side to side. "I'm thinking", I say to her harsher than I intended. "I don't know what's with Alice and Edward, but I can see where he's coming from. When it comes to me ever having a relationship with Edward, she needs to back off", I say in a rush.

Rose rests her hand on the couter looking around with furrowed eyebrows. "I thought that Alice wanted you two together. She begged you to move down here for that reason", I shake my head no.

"Alice begged me to move down here for her, mentioning Edward sealed the deal for me.", I close my eyes thinking back to that conversation. "I missed him, and I wanted a chance to apologize, and, I don't know-", I wipe away a traitor tear quickly.

"Everything's going to be okay Bella", She reaches for a hug and I allow it, slightly breaking down in her arms. Alice and I have never had a fight so I have no idea how to recover from this. I voice this to Rose.

She leans back with a raised eyebrow. "She'll come around. There was only words exchanged, plus she loves you too much to stay mad at you",

"I was pretty harsh", I pull out of our hug turning away.

"A little", I look back in time to see her one armed shrug. "Come on have a drink with me, and tell me how you and Edward are doing", the mention of his name fills me with worry, I glance to the door. "He's fine Bella", she grabs my arm. "So", she starts as she pours two glasses of wine. "Did you two share some magical kiss after my wedding?", she giggles and I try to perk up and think back to that day.

"After the shit with James, Edward was so sweet to me, and-", I take a drink. "I love him Rose. I love him so much", I say brightly as a smile takes over my features. "For some reason, I couldn't-", I look down and lightly tap my wine glass. "I didn't want to admit to those feelings for so many reasons. Some reasons he'll never know", she nods in understanding. "After the wedding, he sort of made me admit it, and it felt so good, but it scared me, so I tried to run from it. I just have never felt for anyone how I feel for Edward", I smile again.

"Sounds like Emmett and I when we first started dating.", She smiles recalling a memory. "I loved him instantly. I know that love at first sight is real because I have experienced it.", I mirror her smile. She looks down at her glass. "But I thought Emmett was like all the others. I was scared of my feelings for him so I ran. I ran half way across the world", She looks up again. "He found me, in Italy, and literally the rest is history", She laughs and I join in. "Bella you're not the first to run from intense feelings, and you won't be the last.", she drinks her drink. "At least you only ran once right", she smiles taking another sip of her drink.

"Actually, I ran from it eight years ago thinking it would go away.", I rub my forehead.

"That's why you left?", she puts her hand next to my hand on the counter looking at me with wide eyes.

"I left for more reasons than I can remember", I close my eyes momentarily, before reopening them. "I only came back for one", She sits back in her seat. "I felt stupid after seeing him with Tanya one night", I hit my forehead. "I had already decided to leave with my mom, but seeing that was the push that I needed.",

"And you don't plan on ever telling him", I shake my head.

"Rose if he knew that I left because A) I was scared of my feelings for him, and B) because I saw him with Tanya, he'll think that I'm some stupid, insecure girl", I wave my hand out.

"Well at least he'd know something Bella. Right now you just seem like a frigid girl that can't make up her mind. And would it kill you to show some emotion?", she laughs at me.

"Would it matter if I said that I'm trying?", I shrug with a grin on my face. She mumbles sure. "Rose, I promise that I am trying"

"Progress is what I want to see Isabella. Words don't move me. I need action", Sje shoves me playfully. "He loves you like a lot",

"I know", I say quietly.

"Seriously, before I really knew who you were, I knew who you were because anytime that you were mentioned Edward would either leave the room, or say something really fucking stupid like one time-", I interrupt her with a shove.

"I don't want to hear it", She laughs.

"Seriously, one time Alice said, 'Renee is a fucking bitch'",she stops and looks at me. "Wait who is Renee", she leans slightly looking in my direction.

"My mom", her eyes widen.

She sits back upright. "Welp, alot of Alice's stories started with 'Renee is a fucking bitch', I never asked who she was", I grin at the thought mumbling 'its okay'. "Anyways, she said, 'that fucking bitch called Bella fat today and told her she needed to start going to the gym or she'd never get a boyfriend",I laugh. I remember that.

"That's Renee for you.", I shrug. She doesn't say it to be mean. In her own way she shows that she cares. "When I was thirteen she told me that I needed a nose job.", Rose mumbles fucking bitch under her breathe and I laugh. "Apparently I'm cursed with the swan crooked nose", I subconsciously rub my nose.

"Bella you're nose is perfect. Edward talked about your nose", My eyes widen. What the hell?

"He was the main one that teased me about my nose growing up.", I say with shock evident in my voice.

"Yea thats mainly what he said, but one time he said, 'it was the most perfectly imperfect nose, on the most imperfectly perfect woman'", I look down at my glass. "She blushes", Rose says shoving me again.

"He did not say that", I say dissmissely. "I honestly have no clue what Edwards attraction to me is.", She shrugs at me.

"You're perfect for him, and he knows that", Such a corny thing to say, but it's probably the most accurate thing that she's said. "Why did you two never date back then"

I turn my body to face her. "We made a silly ass pact that we would never let anyone or anything between our friendship, not even a relationship",

"That is silly", She says grinning.

"We were like eleven", I shrug. "I told him that I never wanted to loose him as a friend so I thought that the pact was a good idea. I didn't know that I loved him then", I say to her. She makes a humming noise, before hopping off of the seat.

"Do you know how epic your love is? To be in love with someone for nearly what's that fifteen years?", she looks at her fingers trying to count. I laugh at her. She waves her hand and starts towards the stairs. "I'm going to the bathroom", I nod, tossing back the rest of my wine.

I start to settle back into my seat when I hear someone at the front door. I walk towards it, and stop short trying to hear if it's Emmett and Edward. The door handle continues to jiggle causing me to take slow steps back. Edward has his key, so there would be no need to toy around with the front door would it? I inhale sharply.

Then there's two loud pounds at the door. I jump with each, completely scared out of my mind. There's another thud followed by the handle twisting some more. I put a hand to my chest trying to slow my racing heart. I think about calling for Rose, but what will that do?

Who could be at the door? Only possibly explanation that comes to mind is James. Who else would bam on the door like a crazy person?

Does he know that Edwards not here? Has he been following me?

No one has seen or heard from James so it could quite possibly be him, but how'd he find me here? Fuck!

I look on as the door handle continues to twist and turn, and my instinct is to run, but run where? My stomach lurches in fear. Where the fuck do I go?

Where's Edward?

Where's Emmett?

What do I do?

I turn quickly to run up the stairs when I hear the door burst open.

"Bella?"

Thank you for reading. You're awesome! :)

Review! A smiley face will make my night. May update once more tonight.

I appreciate you, remember that :)

Have a great night/day


	19. Chapter 19

You guys are awesome! Last night was the most reviews that I have ever gotten and I thank you. This chapter is short, not much happens but its lemony. This was my second attempt at lemons. Tell me if it sucked so I wont attempt again lol. Ill change the rating and everything jk, just tell me what I can do better.

This should be a good reading experience, not a bunch of boring no good lines of bullshit that I just pull out of my ass for fun. I hate when my time is wasted. I'd hate to waste yours.

So lemons...I wanted this story to take me out of my comfort zone, and so far its succeeding. I attempted lemons, wow I can't believe it.

Since this is going to be a long story lets make a deal. Ten reviews a chapter will produce four updates a week. I think its fair. I just want to read your thoughts. They have been very helpful.

Renee may or may not make an appearance, I haven't gotten that far yet. Jake will be in a lot of the upcoming chapters if everything goes well.

If you haven't noticed EXB JXT JXA EXR are all early twenties, so they are young and playful. Alot of this happened in my actual life I think thats why its so easy to write. Much easier to write from Bellas Pov because I know what was going through my thick skull. Can't you tell that Bella is just as scattered brained and unemotionally attached as I am?

...Who did you think was at the door?...

Enjoy your day/night

Review please. You're awesome.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers :)

Bella Pov

"Bella?", I hear Edward call. I was half way up the stairs, with Rose staring down at me like I have lost my mind.

"Edward?", I say bounding back down the stairs and rounding the corner.

I see Emmett drop Edward on the couch. "That fucker is heavy", Edward lays there holding his stomach. "He's really drunk Bella", I nod in understanding not looking up at him. "You two really need to talk, but I don't suggest you do it tonight", He looks over at Edward as I look up.

I walk over and kneel in front of Edward, I reach out to touch the side of his face. "Why would you do this to yourself?", Moving away some of the hair that fell and stuck to his forehead.

I lean down and kiss his forehead. He groans my name again. "How much did he drink", Rose asks, we both look to Emmett scratching the back of his head.

"Peter said he lost count when he switched to shots", Emmett says. Rose drops her forehead into her hand.

"I have told him again and again what to do when Edward reaches his limit", Rose says quietly shaking her head.

"What's he going to do? Tell his boss no. I doubt that", Emmett argues.

"No but-", Rose starts but I interrupt.

"-So Edward does this often", I ask trying to process everything. "Get piss drunk", Emmett takes a step towards me.

"Only when he's really down, and I promise you Bells, it's not like when we were younger, getting piss drunk for fun. No this is different, he is really going through. You two really need to talk", I hear Edward mumble something so I look back.

His eyes are closed and he's mumbling to himself with a smile on his face. "Talk about what", I ask Emmett, still looking down at Edward.

"It's not my place to say", Emmett replies. Edward opens his eyes and tries to sit up.

"Help me, Em. I want to get him upstairs.", Emmett nods, and comes over to Edward as we try to force Edwards arms over our shoulders and lift him.

Half way up the stairs Edward opens his eyes and looks over at me grinning. "Fucking beautiful", He mumbles. I smile at him. "Fucking beautiful Bella. Bella the fucking beautifullest", He laughs and it causes me to laugh.

Emmett kicks Edwards bedroom door open and we walk in, placing Edward in the bed. "Okay, loverboy", Emmett says with a salute. Edward rolls on to his side. Emmett turns to me. "Go easy on him Bella.", I nod with pursed lips. What could Edward possibly have to say to me?

"It would be a lot easier if you would just tell me", I say to Emmett trying to get him to tell me something.

"Not my place", He said as he backed out of the room, hands up.

"Just a hint", I squint my eyes. Give me something. He sighs.

"I promised Bells.", I looks down sighing. "I already fucked up once tonight", He mumbles. I start to ask what he meant by that when Rose appears at the door.

"All set", She asks. I nod. "See you Monday.",she waves. "Don't let him leave here 7 in the morning if he doesn't look up to it", I nod.

"Goodnight guys. Can you lock up", I ask as they walk down the stairs.

"Will do", Emmett shouts back.

I turn my attention back to my sleeping bestfriend, guy friend, boyfriend? Is that what he said? I have never been a big fan of titles in relationships. It's like as soon as we put a name to it, everything fucks up. I rub my forehead.

I have got to stop overthinking everything and try to organize my thoughts.

"Keep em comin' Pete", Edward says with a drunk induced laugh. I roll my eyes.

Reaching for his feet I say. "Pete's not here Edward", I take his shoes off. I look up in time to see his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bella? Where are you", He asks.

Rolling my eyes again. "Down here you goof", I say from between his legs.

He looks down and his eyes widen. "Well hello down there", He grins, and I laugh, swatting his leg.

"Can you get up now?", I ask him, climbing slightly up the bed. He nods, and sits up. "Why'd you do this to yourself Edward? Emmett half carried you in? I think he hit your head on the door a few times too", He rubs his head.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure that he did", He takes the palms of each hand and rub them over his eyes. "I'm sorry, B. For ruining dinner", I nod glancing down his body. "I am so fucked up.", He chuckles following back on his pillow.

"Yea", I drag out the word. "You called me 'Bella the fucking beautifullest'", I laugh and he joins in but stops short and makes a face. "You okay", I ask slightly panicking. He jumps up quickly heading for his bathroom, where I hear him empty his stomach. I wince at the sound.

"Fuck", I hear him shout. I walk slowly to the bathroom to see him removing his shirt.

"You need anything?", I ask.

He glances around him before looking up at me. "Yes, water please", I nod and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I grab him a bottle of water.

When I return he's back on the bed and under the covers, one arm drapped over his eyes.

I walk over to him. "You sober up quickly", He jumps slightly as if I woke him up. "Were you asleep?", I say placing the bottle on his night stand.

"I think so", He replies causing me to smile down at him. He reaches over, grabs the bottle and downs it.

"Is there room in there for me", I ask, and am met with a quick answer, as he forcefully shoves the covers back.

I remove my jeans and climb into the bed, snuggling close to him. "Fuck, you're cold", I shiver. He chuckles next to me.

"We're comparing body temperatures now", He ask through his laugh. "I am going to hate myself in the morning", I nod in the dark even though he can't see me.

"You shouldn't drink without eating", I reprimand him.

"I didn't go there to get drunk Bella. I went there to get away", He replies turning on his stomach with his face towards me.

"Away from me", I ask quietly. He shakes his head no.

"Can we talk in the morning?", He asks quietly leaning up he casually kisses my lips, turning on his back. He tries to pull back from the kiss but I want more. I push forward kissing him back. He tastes of vodka and peanuts, but I could care less, drunk or not I wanted him. He pulls back again, and this time I lean forward kissing him harder, I climb over straddling his waist. I place my hands on his chest, and rock against his manhood. Only my clothes and his boxers standing in the way. I lift my arms taking off my shirt, tossing it to the ground. Then I reach back and unclamp my bra.

He looks at me with the hungriest glazed over eyes imaginable, and it spurs me on. I can feel him thickening beneath me as I rock back and forth. He hisses, and places his hands on my hips moving me at his pace. A deep throatlike sound errupts from Edward and without warning he lifts my by the back of my thighs, kneeling on the bed he turns so that now I'm on my back, and he's hovering over me. He bends down and kisses my lips, our tongues battling for dominance.

He kisses down my body, until he reaches my center. This time he doesn't hesitate, he dives right in. He spreads my pussy with his hand and touches his tongue to my clit, then he swirls his tongue around. I throw my head back and moan at the sensation. God it's been so long.

Edward knows what he's doing, every movement is deliberate and sensual. He devours my pussy like it's his last meal and I love every minute of it. My stomach muscles clench, and I lurch, letting me know that I'm close. I lightly touch his head, he inturn growls into my pussy, pushing my legs further apart. The vibration makes me quiver, and my legs shake, he does it again. It's so sexy and primal. I almost cum from the intense pleasure, but he stops, and leans back looking at his handy work. I reach down for his dick, but he moves my hand away, grabs me by my hips and pulls me down the bed. He then pushes my legs apart, and leans between them placing a kiss onto my lips. He then goes down my body giving my breast proper attention. He squeezes my left breast so hard that I wince slightly but he doesn't stop the movement of his tongue swirling around my right nipple. I arch my back, coming forward into his arms. He grips me up into his arms, and groans with his mouth still firmly attached to my nipple.

I feel his hand trail down to my pussy, he inserts a finger, while his thumb rubs my clit slowly, and fuck it feels amazing. I don't know what to focus on, my body is lit, and blazing from the pleasure. This feels so much better than I could ever imagine.

He stops the movement of his hand, and his mouth, but he grips me by both thighs and squeezes with a deep throaty groan. "Fuck", He mutters. "Your body is so fucking sexy", He squeezes my thighs again. "God I want you so bad", He kisses me quickly.

He leans back on his knees and strokes his dick three times before lining it up with my center, and slowly entering me. "Fuck me you are tight"His words run together. He looks up at the celing as he thrust again just as slow, but not as gentle.

"Mmm", I lick my licks. I feel every inch of him, and it turns me on. I feel myself loosen, and become wetter for him. I reach down to feel between my legs and rub my clit to relieve pressure. He looks down and growls. He slams into me and moans. "Oh god baby. I needed this." I feel him roll his hips slowly as he squeezes my waist pulling me towards him. He moans again really loud.

Edward starts moving fast, pounding into me, squeezing and gripping onto whatever body parts he can reach, and it feels so good I can feel knots on my stomach. "Fuck me, oh god yes", I moan out.

He is slamming into me ferociously and I am hanging on for dear life. God it feels good, I look up into his beautiful face, as he looks down where we are joined. He must feel my eyes on him, his eyes snap to my face.

"Baby you are so beautiful", He says to me leaning down to kiss me, as he slows his thrust, but continues rolling his hips. He leans back and closes his eyes, his head is back as he murmurs.

He pushes my legs together and slams into me and I feel the familiar knot in my stomach. I am about to explode. "So good, oh my god", I arch my back. He looks into my eyes and it turns me on, I push back hard against him.

Come for me baby" He pants out and he pulls me hard against his chest til we are practically sitting face to face, he continues to thrust. I throw my head back. It's too much.

"Ahh", I moan. His hands find my waist and he pushes down hard, as he thrusts upward. "Oh god",I yell with closed eyes ass the feeling over takes me and I cum harder than I ever have before, I shudder in delight.

He grips my hips tightly and grunts and with two more hard thrust, I watch his eyes roll back and he moans loudly yelling my name. I can feel him unloading in me and it feels amazing. I kiss his open mouth, then reach up to kiss his closed eyelids.

He sits back on his knees and lays me back on the bed, laying next to me he curls my body up next to his. "Fuck, you are amazing baby", He says to me. "I have never wanted anything as much as I want you, and now that I've had you I don't think I'll ever get enough of you", I reach up to kiss him. He groans.

"What", I ask looking around. "Whats wrong?", He looks down and I follow his eyes to his hardened dick, thick with pulsating veins as if he hadn't just cum thirty seconds ago. I roll my eyes.

"I told you I'll never get enough",I roll my eyes and lean up to kiss him again. "I love you", He says looking deep into my eyes. My face breaks into a smile.

"Not as much as I love you", I shake my head. He raises an eyebrow.

"How did you come to that conclusion?", He asks grinning and I giggle.

"I just know", He pulls me closer.

"There's no way to know that", He mutters. "I love you with my whole heart. How can you possibly love me more"

Instead of answering his question I lean up to kiss him. "I heard an interesting story about my imperfect nose", I raise an eyebrow and he laughs.

"I don't know what you're talking about", He chuckles. "I love your nose. I love everything about you", He tickles my side.

"I gathered", I say between my laughs. I yawned.

"Go to sleep B", He says as he yawns.

"You go to sleep", I poke his side.

"How about we both take our corny asses to bed. I swear we are too old for this shit", I laugh.

"Goodnight B", He says as he leans over and kisses the side of my face.

"Kiss me again", I say before he can move, he kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight.", He mumbles.

"One more", I ask.

He looks me deep in my eyes. "One more sweet heart, then you take your pretty little ass to sleep okay", I nod. He kisses my lips, pulls away but brings me closer.

"Goodnight", I whisper, closing my eyes and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

Review and the weekend will be full of updates. You'll get tired of me lol..hopefully not

What do you want to read in the next chapter? Let me know. You'll be surprised how many of your ideas I have already used.

Have a great day! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for reading and reviewing you're awesome!

This chapter is a longer one, theres a short flashback. Hopefully this chapter clears up a few things for people.

I like when you get your own interpretation of whats going on instead of word for word the author tells you this happened then this happened because of this.

Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

Daylight shown through my apartment through my balcony, practically blinding me. I feel the heat of the sunrays as well as the heat of the body laying next to me.I stretch slightly abd glance one-eyed at the curtains wide. Bella didn't know to draw the curtain last night.

I throw my arm across my eyes with a huff. Damn my head hurts.

'I've got to get to work', I think.

Then it hits me.

Fuck!

Bella?

I glance out of the corner of my eye over at Bella, head on the pillow near my own, body curled in with a hand on my chest.

I smile, and close my eyes again, pulling her closer into my arms.

Did I really think that I could live with out Bella? God, I have waited so long for this. Ive waited so long for me to wake up with my Bella laying next to me curled up to my side. I reach and kiss her pouty lips, touching the side of her head knotted in her hair.

Her eyes slowly blink open, eyebrows furrowed, mouth in the form of an 'o'. She's so beautiful, I lean down and kiss her face. She stirs.

Glancing at the clock, I stop all movement.

Fuck, I'm late again. It's Sunday morning, we are usually busy for breakfast. I move to the edge of the bed, tossing the covers slightly I stand careful not to wake Bella. I catch a peek at her body, smiling as I turn away from her slightly, only to catch another look at a mark on Bella. A slight bruise right under the curve of her breast. I turn back look at the mark I'd first glanced at along her hip.

What the fuck? I toss the cover slightly, and goose bumb rage her body, she shivers but doesn't wake. I see finger like bruises on the backs of her thighs.

Had I hurt her last night?

I stretch my midsection, running a hand through my hair. She's got to hate me for marking her. I'm no better than James.

That thought fills me with anger. My first night with her and this is what I do? I fucking batter and bruise her. I marked her while heavily intoxicated. Our first night together, and I go and do this.

I grab boxers and throw a shirt on walking to the bathroom, I brush my teeth, fully waking up. When I'm done I walk across the floor and out of the bedroom door. I glance over at her as I exit, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I grab the orange juice, and pour a glass, leaning against the counter I drink staring off into space.

Alice is right! I hang my head.

I do always manage to fuck up when it comes to Bella. What if when Bella decided to come to Emmett's party last minute she really came to tell me that I was wrong and that we should be together. That's why I was moping that night in the first place. I had to tell her that she had to date Jake, and that they made a great couple. I remember it like it was yesterday.

2006

"Really?", She turns to me, index fingers twiddling. "Because I kind of thought that you hated him",She looks up at me from across the room. Her by my dresser, me laying back on my bed looking through my cell, arm behind my head.

"I don't know Bella, I do hate him, but-", I start.

"-so then why do think that it's a good idea? You must have some reason right", She raises her voice slightly and I sigh.

I get a text from Emmett.

This party is going to be crazy. Em.

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, B, listen", I close my eyes putting my phone on the bed, sitting up on my elbows. "Would you really expect me not to date someone, based on the fact that you disliked them?"

Her eyes snap to mines and she takes a step forward. "Are you asking because you're secretly dating someone that I dislike", I lul my head back rolling it.

"Bells we've been over this. Victoria and I are friends like you and me.", she scuffs. I roll my eyes. "Not like you and me. Like I don't know, we have fun together", I shrug.

"And you and Tanya? You and Chelsea", My eyes widen.

"We are both friends with Chelsea, B, what the fuck?", I say with widen arms.

She nods with pursed lips. "I just don't want people like them or Jake getting in the way of our friendship", she tries to say nonchalantly but I see that she's bothered.

"We made a pact right", I look up to see her roll her eyes.

"Stupid fucking pact. We were kids", she chuckles. I nod reaching for my phone. I reply to Emmett.

Mom and Dad are going to kill you. -E.

I close my phone tossing it in the air catching it. "Yeah, well, now it's a promise. B, I'm not going anywhere. We are going to start our restaurant, grow old together with our families, travel, do stupid shit together", I look over at her. "Me and you against the world remember", I go back to tossing my phone. "Even with Jake in the picture, Bella, I personally promise you that our friendship is solid. You have to trust me. Give him a chance, that's all that he's asking for. You don't like him, fine, dump his sorry ass", she giggles.

"I knew you hated him", I don't respond. "Okay, you and Charlie win", she raises her hands in surrender. "You two are the people that I trust the most in the world. I will-", She inhales. "-I will give him a chance", I say nothing. I think I secretly hoped that she would keep fighting me on it.

My phone dings.

Yea if they find out. Which they wont. I invited Vickie. Is that going to be weird -Em

I roll my eyes and my phone dings again. "You should", she nods. I look down at my phone.

She sent me this. (The picture loads, its a picture of her breast laying on her pillow, her pouty lips right above it). I can't say no -Em

"I'm going to go okay.", I nod glancing up as her hand touches the handle. She turns back. "Won't be at Emmett's party tonight. My grandmother is in town, so I have to stay home. You should stop by and say hi. She asked about you when I told her that I was coming here", I smile texting Emmett back.

I could really care less -E

"I'll definitely come by and listen to her tell me old stories about her and her husband's wild days", she laughs. I see my front screen light up.

Oh yea, you have Tanya -Em

"Bye Edward", she opens the door.

"See you tomorrow B", I wave at her.

Everyone thought that I was dating Tanya, it was almost expected. Tanya's mom and my mom are friends, so our families are sort of always together.

I think that I continued to fuck around with her and only her all of this time was because she understands what we are.

Well she used to.

Only in the past two years she's started the really clingy shit, thinking we are dating. But before that, she knew. She knew that I was using her, she accepted it. She allowed it.

Tanya is familiar. That's why I continued. I could have sex whenever I wanted without having to do the whole dating, or couples shit. I could work seventy hours a week, and not have a girlfriend hounding me about how much I worked, and how I wasn't spending enough time with them. I didn't need that.

I didn't need a distraction. I only needed a release. Nothing could distract me from bettering my restaurants.

I had to be better for Bella.

But that's all that Tanya was for me. She didn't care for the lovey shit, and I didn't have to supply her with it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by foot steps down the stairs. I clear my throat.

"You didn't wake me", She has on my shirt from last night, nothing underneath. She walks up to me and grabs my cup of juice takes a swig looking up at me as she swallows.

"Somethings never change", I take the cup back from her. "You don't know where my lips have been", she makes a kissy face, and I lean down and peck her lips making a smaking noise she giggles.

"If I remember correctly, they were all over my body last night", she whispers like its a secret. That wipes my smile away.

I take her into my arms, holding her around her waist looking down at her. I kiss the tip of her nose. "Have you seen your body", her eyebrows raise and she looks away.

She waves her hand dismissively not looking at into my eyes. "That happens", she says before sighing.

"That happens?", I say in shock. "Baby did I hurt you lastnight", my head falls to her shoulder.

She pulls my head up kissing my lips. "Last night was great Edward, it was amazing. Everything that I imagined", I furrow my eyebrows.

"Minus the bruises.", she rolls her eyes. "Bella raise the shirt", she stands still, staring me in the eyes. "Can you please, raise the shirt", I say again. She hooks her hands under the shirt and lifts. I see the same bruises from last night, but a few more are visible. The ones on her hips look to be the most brutal. I rub my hands in a circular motion on her hips. I lean down and kiss her neck. She wraps her hands around my neck.

"Can't believe that I did this to you", I whisper. She reaches for my hair, knotting her hands in it. She changes the subject.

"You have always had the sexiest hair", I lean back looking at her grin on my face. "Seriously all in high school I had to endure hearing about your amazing sex hair", she rolls her eyes. "You look a bit different from high school to me though", I raise an eyebrow.

"Just a bit taller", I touch my unshaved face. "A little scruff thats all"

"Yea, you shouldn't shave. I likethat", she touches my facial hair leaning up to kiss me.

"You like that huh", she giggles as I lift her, she eraps her legs around my waist, I place her on the counter so that we are eye level. I kiss her lips as she slowly moves her hands into my hair.

She pulls back from kiss but rest her head on my chest. "Emmett said that you have something to tell me", she says into my shirt. I lean back.

"Can we talk about it tonight", she nods. "I'm going to get in a few hours at the gym, then head into work.", she looks up at me.

"Can I come to the gym", she asks me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Sure, yea. Get ready", I kiss her lips backing up as she hops off of the counter. I go up stairs to change into my workout clothes. When I come back down stairs Bella is already dressed, sitting on the bar stoll going through her phone. I walk up kiss the back of her neck and continue to the fridge, grabbing a water.

"Grab me one too", she says not looking up from her phone. I nod grabbing another.

"You ready.", I ask taking a swig from the water bottle. She nods hopping off of the stool. We head out the door, and over to the gym that I frequently attend.

"Do I need like a guest pass", She asked when we walk in.

"No, I know the owner.", she nods.

I look over at her pursed lips. "Of course you do.", We continue walking.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll get you a guest badge", she says nothing. I roll my eyes grabbing her hand practically dragging her to the front desk.

"Hi Edward", Amanda purs. I look over at Bella who has an eyebrow raised.

"Amanda", I say shortly with a head nod. "Where's Jason today", she glances at Bella but quickly puts her attention back on me.

"He should be in the back.", she looks back. "Check the weights"

"Thank you", I push off of the counter. "I'll be needing a guest badge", she smiles.

"Why would you need that", she tilts her head in deep thought.

"It's for me", Amanda's face falls. "His girlfriend", Bella tilts her head like Amanda, arms folded on the counter with a smile.

Amanda looks over at me. "Oh, well, Edward I didn't know that you had a girlfriend", I nod.

I have to get her back on track, or we'll be standing here forever. "That guest pass please", I look over the counter.

"Oh, yeah. Here ya go", She holds it out in front of me but Bella snatches it.

"Thank you, Amy", Bella says with squinted eyes. I chuckle backing away. I look over at Amanda's stunned face.

We walk away from the counter. "God, she's a dits. Is that why you tried to avoid the front desk", she asks looking over at me, I nod.

"Pretty much", I glance at her leaning to her ear. "Jealousy is not a good look on you Bella", she scuffs.

"I'm not jealous. For godsakes Edward, I just couldn't stand to hear her say another word.", I nod as we stop in the entry way. "So, take me through your work out routine", I raise an eyebrow.

"Sure you don't want to hit the treadmills or something. I think my workout would be too much for you", she deadpans.

"Don't insult me Edward", She starts walking towards the weights. "You must have hit the gym alot, cause before I left you were tall and lanky. Now you're taller, and buff"

"I had a trainer. I let off some steam boxing", she nods in understanding.

"Boxing?",she looks inpressed. "I thought I knew you, but I have a lot to learn", I nod as we stop in front of a weight bench.

I look up and see Jason. He smiles when he stops in front of us. "Where's Emmett", Jason asks looking around.

"I don't know man, I'm here with my girl today.", I look over and Bella. "Can you spot me. He nods. "Seriously B, go hit the treadmills, I don't want you to hurt yourself. ", she folds her arms across her chest but relents walking away. I smile at her retreating form.

"She's hot, Edward. Where'd you meet her", Jason asks me.

"She uh, actually, we've been friends since we were kids", he nods.

"And now you're dating", He asks me. I sit my bottle down by the bench.

"Yeah, we-", I stop as I lay back. "-we were, uh, kind of separated for a few years, but now-", He interrupts me.

"But now you're together? That's great man. I've known you three years and never seen you with a woman. She must be special.", I smile.

"She is",I lift the bar and begin my workout. "Where's Riley", I grunt out.

"He'll be back a little later.", I continue pushing myself, as my arms and shoulders protest. "Hey don't push too hard. He's done renovating the room",

"Not today Jason, I'm going in to work when I leave here. Really I should've just went for a run this morning", I lift the bar and he helps to put it back in place. I stretch my arms. Laying back to continue my reps.

After an hour of different weight training with Jason, I go on search of Bella. I find her on a stepper. I look up, eyes trained on her perfect ass. I reach up and grab a handful, she swats my hand away. "You almost done baby", I ask her coming around to her face.

She stops the machine and hops down. She wipes her face, then reaches up to kiss me. "Are you finished", she asks wiping her face again. I nod. I reach for her hand, as we walk to the exit.

"See you later Edward", Amanda shouts to me. I raise my hand in a slight wave.

"You should ignore her", Bella says to me as we approach the car. I walk her to the passenger side reluctant to release her hand. I open the door, but hold her hand to my chest.

"She's just being nice", I explain.

"Yeah, because she wants your dick", I look away laughing. She swats my chest. "It's not funny.", she snatches her hand away. "If she's just being friendly then why didn't she speak to me", I look to the sky, leaning back on my heels.

"There's so many possibilities, B-", She folds her arms across her chest.

"Bullshit. Don't make excuses for other people", I nod with pursed lips. She looks down shaking her head. "What do you have planned for the day"

"Get home, shower, go to work-", I start.

"You're not working today", she says and I chuckle. Try and stop me baby. "You're tired, you're recovering with a hangover", I laugh harder.

"Does it look like I have a hangover baby", she looks at me with scrutiny. "I feel great, okay. We launch the specials tomorrow. I have so much that I need to get done today.", she takes a step closer to me.

"Then I'm coming too", I shake my head.

"Enjoy your day off, B. I'm serious. When you're running all four restaurants you'll be wishing you had time to take off", she grins.

"I can't believe that you trust me enough to take your job", she looks down. I reach for her hand kissing it, she looks up at me. "If I never came back, would you ever have gone back to what you loved. You know? Being a chef.", I look away but quickly look back.

"Probably not. I mean-", I shrug. "-I like managing too, so I would be okay. When I found out that you were who they hired, I knew that I had a chance to do what I love"

"Rose or Angie couldn't run it", I shrug again.

"Rose doesn't want the job, we've talked about it, and Angela likes hoping around, filling in where she fits in. She gets bored easily. Not a trait that you want as a manager. She's basically HR on crack. She does everything. I can't loose that, by giving her a title", Bella laughs.

"Angela is a one in a million employee.", I agree. I reach in pecking her lips.

"Get in", I point to the sit. She raises an eyebrow. "Get in please", she smiles, sliding into the car as I roll my eyes.

I walk around to the other side hopping in heading to the apartment. "You think Alice and I can go back to our apartment?", Bella asks when we walk in. I turn to her.

"Tired of me already", she shakes her head.

"No, it's just that we would be paying rent at a place that we aren't living in", She explains.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry.", I turn to walk away. She grabs my shirt.

"I don't want you to take care of it.", I turn back.

"B, let me do this okay. You have enough to worry about", I take her face into my hands holding it up for her to look me in the eyes.

"Like what", she raises her hands. "Just, forget it. I'll talk to Alice about it", I drop my hands.

"So Alice can do something about it, but I can't", I ask confused.

"Yes, Edward, because Alice actually lives there. God, what were you going to do Edward, tell the landlord that since we aren't living there we aren't paying rent? That'll go over well"

I huff. "No, I was going to buy out of your lease, and move you here", her face stills and her eyes widen.

"You think that's a good idea? What about Alice", she asks.

"She has Jasper.", Bella nods.

"I don't know, Edward. It's kind of soon", I furrow my eyebrows.

"Hows it too soon baby I've known you for damn near eighteen years", she smiles.

"Yea, but-", she starts.

"-none of that, okay. Look, talk to Alice about it. She's understanding. Then I'm going to take it from there", I kiss her forehead, walking away and up the stairs.

Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	21. Chapter 21

I apologize for the late update, this week has been crazy. I hope you enjoy. :)

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, here is a longer chapter to show my appreciation.

Please review thank you :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

Man oh man is Alice mad at me. Rose was so wrong about Alice's feelings towards what happened. I've been trying to ask her what she thinks is best for us to do with the apartment for the last five days, but she won't talk to me. Edward joked that it's karma for what I did to him, and it kind of put me in a bad mood.

"Too soon", He asked with a fake wince. I pout, phone in hand pissed that she ignored another one of my calls. He reaches out to me trying to pull me close to him. I let him.

He pulls me into his lap, my back to his chest. He kisses the side of my face. "At least now I can joke out it, B. That means that we are moving past it", I turn slightly in his lap.

"Edward", He sits up straighter when I say his name. "This is not about us okay, please understand that", I say cautiously. He nods.

"I do understand it, baby, but understand that I know Alice okay", He kisses my lips. "She'll come around", He tries to look into my eyes.

I twiddle my fingers not looking at him. "She's right you know, about us", He furrows his eyebrows. "We, I mean, this thing-", I sigh heavily adjusting myself on his lap. "Us dating", I push.

He furrows his eyebrows deeper, searching my face. "What about it"

"It's sudden. We are sudden. I haven't even told Charlie", His face drops slightly as if remembering something.

"Baby", He turns me to fully face him. "I told you that I would take care of everything, didn't I?", I nod.

"That can't include Charlie. You're not his biggest fan", I say like it's not a big deal but it is.

"In time Bella. One hurdle at a time.", I nod again.

"And what about Alice?", I ask him. "We have to get this apartment situation figured out. We are closing in on April", He purses his lips.

"Stop worrying. Look what I did for you", He motions around the room and I giggle. "I left work early to spend time with you and you're going to talk about Alice the whole time", I smile, turning my body to straddle him, locking my arms around his neck. He holds me firmly looking me in the eyes.

"My apologies,", I dip my head. I lean forward to kiss him but I'm stopped short by my phone ringing. Both of us turn our head towards my phone on the bar. I huff.

Edward looks at me before standing quickly making me gasp. "Shit", I squeak out. He walks to the bar, me holding on to him like a monkey, his hands firmly cupping my ass. He picks up my phone answers it and gives it to me.

"Hello", I say without looking to see who's on the phone.

"Bella?", I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Mom?", I ask in shock.

"Is there another person saved in your phone under mom", she deadpans. Yes actually Esme's name is saved under mom, just in all caps.

"No, mom, I just didn't look at the-", I wave it off. "-whatever! Anyways, how are you", I ask.

"Bella", she starts. "You've been there over a month and have not called your mother. That is not like you", she ignores my question. She could have called me. The phone does work both ways.

"I know, I've just been so busy with-", she cuts me off again. Edward grins, not able to hear Renee but he knows how Renee is and can tell that I am flustered. He rubs my back for support. I smile appreciatively not listening to my mothers rant.

"-busy? Bells, sweetie you are never, never, never too busy for your mother", she says to me and I roll my eyes remembering that its better to just agree with her. It gets her off of the phone quicker.

"You're right mom. I'm going to make an effort", I roll my eyes again. Edward kisses my neck. "You should come visit soon.", flip the switch on her and see how she likes it.

She makes a noise into the phone. "I don't know babygirl, maybe in a few months. Phils taking me around the world", she said excitedly.

"That's great mom", Edward pokes my side, I swat his hand looking over at him. He mouths,'hurry up, I'm hungry', I roll my eyes at him. "You must be very excited"

"Oh, I am Bells. Get a man like Phil, and you will soon be traveling the world too", she says like thats a goal of mines.

"Mom if I want to travel I don't need a boyfriend to do it", Edward raises an eyebrow, having only heard my end of the conversation. "I can afford to travel on my own. I have a great job", she sighs.

"Oh that's right, you work for Edward", I nod as if she could see me. "You didn't learn your lesson Bella, you can't trust those people. ", Come again?

"I-okay?", I say utterly confused. I mean hell, be happy with something that I'm doing. But of course if it's not about Renee, then she's not interested.

"I'm just saying Bells-", I cut her off.

"Well, my job is going great mom, thanks for asking", I say to her sarcastically. She doesn't reply, she just sighs into the phone.

After a beat she speaks. "I'm just saying Bella, if you had applied yourself, you could've worked hard and owned your own restaurant. You wouldn't have had to sleep with Edward to do so. I told you to stay away.", I open my mouth ready to respond wondering if I heard her properly.

I nod my head, convinced that Renee has lost her fucking mind. "Nice talking to you mom", I say sarcastically continuing to nod my head completely stunned, ready to end this conversation.

"You had to know that I would find out that you're shacking up with Edward.", she says firmly. I hop off of Edwards lap and walk towards the front door. He doesn't follow. "For godsakes Bella, you're backtracking, okay, and I can't just sit by and watch", What the fuck is she talking about? "He is possessive, and obsessive and...he is just not for you Bella. He's the reason that you haven't called me I bet"

"I can't do this right now", I whisper, pushing my hair out of my face. "I appreciate your help Renee, your warning, or whatever-", I feel Edward walk up behind me, arms encircling my body. "-I really do appreciate it", I say softly with closed eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort that Edwards arms bring me. I relax into his embraces. "I love you, mom, really I do, but I got to go"

"Okay, Bells, but just...be carefully okay. Call me when you just want to talk okay", I say okay. "Love you sweetie goodbye", I roll my eyes as she hangs up. I toss the phone on the couch like it's fire, rubbing my hands over my face breathing with closed eyes.

"It's just so hard to talk to her sometimes", I nod completely understanding. He's been there since the beginning.

"It's okay, Bella" , I continue to rub my face.

"No, no, Edward it's not. I shouldn't have to listen to that. Why can't she be supportive of anything that I do?", He pulls my hands into his hands. "Can we talk about something else.", I look down then back up up at him.

He lets my hands go rubbing the back of his head. He turns away from me, but quickly turns back. "I actually do have something that I desperately need to tell you, baby, and I promise that I'm going to tell you, but I just need time", He looks at me sadly.

"Is this about Emmett's warnings on Saturday", He furrows his eyebrows.

"What did Emmett tell you", He takes a step towards me with a hand extended.

"Just that I should go easy on you", He looks down nodding his head. "Wish that I was in on the secret.", His head snaps up.

"I promise that you will be. Trust me", He smiles and I mirror the smile.

"I do trust you", He takes me into his arms kissing me. "I want to enjoy my day with you.", He adjust my body in his arms. I just have one nagging question in my head, and no matter how badly I want to enjoy my day with Edward, I have to know. "Do you think that Charlie will accept this", He doesn't say anything for the longest time. "What is it about you that he doesn't like-", He cuts me off.

"With him there doesn't have to be a reason Bella. He didnt need a reason for a lot of the things that he did", Edward says, and I move out of his embrace to sit ready for him to once again point out my dads flaws. "B, I'm just saying, don't get your hopes up for him to instantly embrace our relationship"

"I'm just supposed to be okay with my dad not liking you", I ask confused. "The two people that I love the most in the world seem to hate each other", He kneels in front of me. "I can't accept that",

"Let me talk to him", My eyes snap to his. "I have to do this, B.", He looks down. "This has been going on for too long. He couldn't accept our friendship, and now we are something more, Bella...he has to accept it because I want you in my life. I love you", I smile, taking his face into my hands. I tear up a bit thinking about all the time that I wasted running away from this. Running away from my happily ever after. For what reason? I could have tried to stay with Charlie. I could have done something different.

"I'm so stupid", His smile drops.

"Baby, you are n-", I interrupt him.

"I love you so much", tears stream down my face. "I loved you and I ran. Yeah, I pretty much had no choice but to leave, but God...Edward, I treated you horribly. How can you forgive me", He leans forward to kiss me.

"Because I love you, thats how. Because you make me happy...and I can't envision my life with out you in it, and right by my side.", I kiss him deeper, he breaks from the kiss, but leans forward and kisses my teary eyes, my cheeks, my neck, and collar bone. His love for me radiates from his actions, and it makes me love him more. He comes up from his kneeling position an turns to sit on the couch, leaning forward to kiss me.

He pulls me into his lap and pulls my shirt over my head, bending down taking my breast into his mouth. It feels so good I feel my insides clench and I lul my head back. When he comes up to kiss me I suck on his tongue, he tilts my head kissing me harder.

He kisses me feverishly along my chest, my breast, my ribs leaving me breathless. He looks me deep in the eyes. "You are my life Bella. I'm in this baby. I want you. I want all of you, for the rest of my life. I want us to forget our past and move forward together", I nod. He's so sweet. I smile, leaning forward I kiss every part of his face and we look at each other letting the emotions over take us.

"Room...now", I pant out. He stands lifting me by my ass, and walks upstairs to his bedroom. He lays me down, and pulls my pants and underwear down my legs leaving a trail of kisses. He then stands back upright removing his clothes. "Come here", I say reaching for him. He sits up on the bed, and straddle him, kissing him, trying to show him that I feel the same way. I reach underneath me and touch his erection and position myself slowly on him taking him inside, it feels so good, my eyes roll in to the back of my head and I quiver. I ride his dick, loving the feel of his hands on my breasts.

"You feel so good baby", He moans out. I clench tightly around his dick, as I ride him. I feel him deep and throbbing inside of me.

"Ahh", I moan out, as he grips my ass pushing me down on his dick.

"You feel that baby. God, you are so tight" He bites down on my shoulder. He speeds up the pace thrusting into me, I shudder feeling my orgasm begin slowly.

"Oh my god", I throw my head back.

"Fuck, baby." We both come and hold each other, he puts his hand on my ass, pulling me close, squeezing me so tightly, but he doesn't pull out of me."You riding my dick baby", He sits up looking at me, smile on his face. "Sexiest thing ever. This ass...fuck", He squeezes my ass roughly closing his eyes.

"You only love me for my ass", I giggle. He pecks my lips.

"I love you because your passionate, loving, kind, intelligent, beautiful, and you make me happy", I kiss him, we smile in the kiss. He pulls back looking at me with a serious face. "Your ass is a definite plus though", I shove him playfully and he laughs pulling on the arm that I shoved him with. We both stop our movement when his phone rings. I roll off of him so that he can reach down for his pants pocket to grab his phone.

He smiles at me as he answers the phone. "Hello", He climbs onto the bed, kissing my lips. He pulls back with an agitated look on his face. "I can't do this right now", He moves the phone switching ears, glancing at my he turns his back to me. "Sure, yeah, whatever", He hangs up laying back on the bed rubbing his face.

I rub down his arm. "Anything I can help with?", He shakes his head.

"It was just Tanya", He runs a hand through his hair. "She wants to have lunch tomorrow", I cross my arms over my chest.

"And you said yes", I ask looking into his eyes. He nods. "Thank you for...being honest with me", I quickly hop off of the bed. He reaches out and grabs my arm, head bowed.

"Bella, I owe it to her to-", I cut him off.

"-to what Edward? You don't owe her shit", He looks back up.

"B, I'm being honest with you. I don't want secrets between us.", He looks down, grabbing my hands in his. "Baby, I made a mistake, and I just really need you to understand that I have been in a bad place without you and this mistake is going to directly affect you. All of my mistakes come back on me, but baby, please know that what I am about to tell you does not change anything. I love you so so so much", He inhales deeply. I wait patiently not knowing what to expect. He closes his eyes, clenches his jaw bone, and reopens his eyes with flared nostrils. "Tanya is pregnant", His eyes look up and begin to search mines.

I stand still, and quiet.

This is a joke right? I almost laugh.

She's psychotic. No way is she fucking pregnant. "How do you know that? When did you find that out", I ask quickly.

"She told me last week", I snatch my arms away and fold them across my chest.

"And you believe her", he nods. I roll my eyes.

"We've had sex multiple times within the last few months. The last time being the night at the club", I take a step away from him. Well that shit hurt worst than thinking he had been with the blonde bimbo bitch.

"So, what now?", He looks at me with raised eyebrows. "You have lunch with her...you go with her to doctors appointments...you two have a family together, get married, what-", He interrupts me.

"-B", He says as he stands, and takes a cautious step towards me not taking his eyes off of me.

Why does everything have to be complicated with us? Why can't we just continue at the rate we are going?

"You're going to have a baby Edward. With that fucking bitch...God", I turn away from him with my hand to my forehead. "Where do I fit in that"

"Bella, baby, I love you. This changes nothing for me.", He glances down before looking back up at me with raised eyebrows. "I've been trying to figure out the best way to tell you, but then I realized...there is no perfect way to tell you.", I look down at myself remembering that I'm naked. I try to cover myself.

He takes my face in his hands. "Does this change anything for you", I start to say of course it does. I don't fit in the picture. There will always be an issue because I'm the only thing standing in the way of their perfect family. I'll be giving the Cullens and Elena another reason to keep us apart. I can't possibly go through this again.

Can I?

"Edward", I say softly. He rubs my cheek, staring into my eyes lovingly. I can't just leave him again. Last time that I left I knew that I felt something for him, but now that I know for a fact that I'm in love with him, I can't just give that up. I can't keep running. We can make this work. I repeat this on my head over and over. I close my eyes.

Flash backs of different things, different situations that he and I have made it through come back to my remembrance. We've been through so much together. We've survived so many things together.

We can make this work.

We can get through this.

"We can make this work", He smiles, leaning forward to kiss me. He pulls me into a hug, kissing my neck.

"We will make it through this baby. Nothing changes B, I love you so much", He kisses me. "Come to lunch with me", He ask slightly begging.

"Tomorrow...with Tanya", I look away. "I don't think that's a good idea", I shake my head.

"I want you with me...please come with me", I doesnt even seem appropriate for me to be there. It has nothing to do with me. His eyes search mines, begging me to say yes, so I do.

I nod. "This is going to piss Tanya off", He shrugs.

"We'll have to be adults about it", He picks up his boxers and puts them on.

He sits back on the bed, head in his hands. "How are you taking everything", I sit beside him, grabbing his hand. I want to be supportive. He's been through so much.

"I don't know, B, I just...I didn't even believe her until Saturday. I haven't had time to really sit down and process it. I've been so worried about how I was going to tell you", He grabs his hair with a tug. "Now that you know...I'm just now processing it. ", His head goes back into his hands. He groans. "Fuck",

"As long as you want me here, I'm here for you, okay.", He looks up and nods.

"I will always want you. I will always need you", I kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Come on, lets get going", I stand quickly. He looks up confused. "I'm determined to get Alice to talk to me", He stands grabbing my hips.

"What did you have in mind",

"You-", I poke his chest. "-tell Jasper to get Alice to Bellevue, and I will take it from there", He nods. "Tell him not to tell her that I'm coming, or she may not come",He nods again.

"Why Bellevue", He goes to his closet, stops short and turns to me. "It's okay with me, I just want to know why you don't want to go to Cafe Signo. Its closer"

"You're less likely to try to work if you go to Bellevue. It's less busy", He nods in understanding.

"You think of everything", I smile bending down to pick my clothes up and walking down the hall to change my clothes.

I get dressed in yellow sundress, and babydoll flats, ready for my first visit to Bellevue. I hear the bedroom door open.

"Ready", Edward asks.

"Sure, yea, let me just find my phone", I look around. "I think I left it in your room", I look up and its in his hand. He laughs. "Asshole", I mumble.

"Uh, Jacob called", He rubs the back of his neck showing his discomfort. I can tell by his body language that there is something that he wants to say.

"What's bothering you",

"I, uh...are you going to tell him...about us.", He points to my phone in my hand.

"Who Jake?", I squeak out. He nods with pursed lips. "Yeah, I mean...eventually", I look down at my phone. I roll my eyes. "He's a great friend, Edward", Edward takes a step forward.

"Yea", He purses his lips, leaning back on his heels. "He is", I nod sensing sarcasm.

I cup my fforehead trying to figure out what reason would I have for not telling him, other than upsetting him. "I don't even know why I'm thinking so hard about it. Of course I'm going to tell him",

"If he's a great friend then he will accept your decision...I did",I nod in agreement.

"You're right.", I reach up to fix his collar. "You kept this for me", I rub his facial hair. He nods, bending his neck to kiss me. "I love you with scruff, its sexy",

"And I love you in dresses.", He touches my dress, slowly hiking it up on one side touching my thigh. "Easy access", He squeezes my thigh. Then he reaches higher, tracing the lining of my underwear. I bite my lip, slightly hoping that he'll push the panties to the side, and relieve my aching pussy. I bite my lip again, looking up at him through my lashes. "Don't make that face, baby, because I will quickly say forget Alice, and i'll fuck you right now", I moan.

"Maybe you should", He takes an impossible step closer forcing ne to take a step back, my legs hitting the bed. I lean up kissing him slowly, but pulling back quickly. "We have to go.", I pull completely out of his embrace. He looks down, and I follow his eyes to his erection. He lays a hand over his eyes, groaning in frustration.

"I can't go anywhere with this shit", He motions to his dick with both hands.

I giggle walking back towards him. "I'll take care of that tonight", I kiss his cheek. He groans.

"In the mean time-", He says eyebrows raised.

"Try to...I don't know...shove it down", I laugh at his attempt at adjusting himself.

He throws his hands up. "Fuck it.", I laugh harder.

"Edward youre not the first guy to go in public with a hard on.", He walks pass me, I reach out and he flinches away.

"Don't touch me, B. That's how this happened in the first place", I laugh again, making a sympathetic face.

"Oh, baby, come here", He mumbles no, walking out of the door. I double over laughing. "Are you really upset", I tilt my head to the side hands on my hips at the top of the steps with him at the bottom looking up at me.

"Look at this", He is practically busting out of the pants, it honestly looks painful. "There is no hiding this Bella", I laugh again, making my way down the steps to him.

I grab his hand. "Come on", He huffs but walks with me out of the door. "Can I drive", He raises an eyebrow.

"Can you drive?", He asked with a laugh. "My volvo is my baby",

I roll my eyes. "Of course I can drive.", He shrugs, tossing me the keys. I squeak.

Twenty minutes later we walk in to Bellevue. I take in the surroundings, the music, the customers. Everything is modern, not very family friendly like Cafe Signo. There's no tv's thank god. The customers are impeccably dressed, I slightly feel out of place. I look down at my attire. I thought that the sundress was a good call.

I hear Edward telling the hostess who he is, but she keeps insisting there's no empty tables at the moment, he huffs in frustration. I look over at him taking out his phone. "What's your name", He asks the hostess.

"Evelyn", she replies sweetly. "If you can wait a few I'll have a table cleaned for you", I nod.

"That wont be necessary", He says to her putting the phone to his ear. "I thought there was a section reserved for my dinner meetings. Evelyn here can't seem to read opentable", I lightly elbow him for being rude.

"Sweetie, the section of the 40's are always reserved for Edward Cullen. There's three tables over there", I point to the platform, in the back corner of the room.

"Yea, the overflow section", she replies to me. I smile hoping a light bulb goes off in her head. "I'm sorry, no one's allowed there", It's as if she's not listening to a word that we are saying to her.

Then I see Bree in a knee length black suit, knee length skirt and white under shirt, with 6 in heels on. She looks different then she does when she's over at Cafe Signo. She looks a lot older than 21. I wave at her. she waves back, and starts towards us.

"Your table is this way, if you'll follow me.", She takes the menus out of the hostess hands and leads us to our table. We sit down, Bree places the menus in front of us. "Go easy on her, she's still in training", I nod, Edward still looks a bit agitated.

"Why doesn't she understand opentable? It's not that difficult. Make sure she gets it by the end of the night...and for gods sakes tell her who the fuck I am, and that this section is not and will never be overflow. Who told her that it was", Bree rubs her temples.

"Just take a wild guess at who begged to train her", I bet it's Jessica. I look over at Edward. "She wanted to prove herself"

"Jessica", Bree nods. "Are these tables blocked out on opentable, or reserved",

"I'm not sure, Jessica and Ryan were here for morning shift, I just got here literally two minutes before you walked in. I have class Friday mornings", Edward nods.

"Find out", I sigh, he glances over at me.

"Okay, well you two enjoy your meal", Bree walks away, Edward looks over at me.

"Whats wrong", He takes my hand.

"You're off today", He sighs heavily.

"Yea, I know I'm sorry. I just want to know for damn sure who is directly responsible for the opentable mishap. It's unacceptable. Trainees are to learn opentable, and table numbers the first day"

"Jessica dropped the ball Edward. You can't blame Evelyn for this. She didn't train herself", He nods.

"What is your problem with Jessica", He asks me with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have a problem with her", He cracks a smile.

"Oh, but you do swangirl, you do", I laugh, pulling my hand away.

"I don't like her slacking ways. You don't realize how much of her slack Angela, and pretty much every one else picks up.", I fold my arms. "When I work nights with her, I have to sign off on paperwork, watch everyone do their money drops, and close up. What does she do? Nothing", I shudder in disgust. "You know that I hate people with poor work ethics. Lazy people piss me off. You don't want to work, stay the fuck home. Let somebody who wants to work take your place.", Jessica really rubs me the wrong way.

"I do notice her poor work ethics", He says as the waitress comes and takes our drink order. "Two more will be joining us", the waitress nods and walks away. "I promise you that I notice"

"So why don't you do something about it. Garrett has great work ethics. He's constantly looking for something to do to stay busy", He nods.

"Garrett had a tardy problem before you showed up. If you remember correctly I hate when people are late.", I nod. "Garrett had a problem with that and so did Mike", He continues to stare at me. "They haven't been late or missed a day since you've started...I wonder why", He sits back in his seat, analyzing something.

"That's a good thing right.", The waitress brings our drinks. "Thank you", we both say to her. "Shouldn't they be on time", He shrugs, seeming to dismiss and idea.

"Sure, yea, I just...I don't know.", He shrugs and clears his throat. "I had been getting on them for weeks before training class"

"Mike told me that you hate him", I laugh as I say it knowing that Mike was kidding when he said it. "He said that you hate him because he's better looking than you"I laugh harder.

"Mike is out of his fucking mind. If I hated him I would have fired his stoner ass a long time ago", I take a sip of my drink glancing towards the door. I see Alice and Jasper being led to us by Bree. I sit up straighter, preparing myself. Alice and I lock eyes for a second before she looks away.

"You two couldn't be more obvious", She looks from Jasper to Edward as she sits down next to Edward across from me.

"I set this up Alice", Her eyes snap to my face. "I miss you",

She stares at me for a second not saying anything. She shakes her head. "I can't believe you think that I'm like that Bella. That you think we are like that", she motions to herself and Edward. "My family is nothing like that", I nod agreeing with her.

"I agree", I look over at Edwards confused face remembering that I didn't tell him everything that I had said to Alice. "Alice forget what I said...I love you like a sister, and I never meant to hurt you", she nods. "Can you please forgive me", she rolls her eyes folding her arms over her chest.

"Cut the crap Bella. I listened to all of your voicemails, okay. I know that you just want me to do something about the apartment", she starts to get up. "Consider it handled", She stands and Jasper pulls her back down. She huffs. "Are you going to hold me hostage all day? I told her that I would handle it", she speaks to Alice.

"Alice, listen to what she has to say", Jasper says quietly. She pouts.

"Alice, honestly, it's not about that.", I shake my head. I love living with her. I can't loose Alice's friendship. "I want us to move back into our apartment...I just want to know if you're willing", I glance at Edward and see a flash of disappointment cross his face. "I really do miss you, and I love living with you. You're the best roommate ever", she cracks a smile.

"You're just saying that because your last two roommates were total bitches", I furrow my eyebrows.

"My last two roommates?", I question.

"Your mom and Lauren", I laugh, she joins in.

"You really dislike Renee huh", She nods. "She can be bitchy, but I wouldn't call her a bitch per se"

"That's because she's your mom", I laugh not being able to share my opinion. I wonder what she would think of my conversation today with Renee.

I hear Edward clap his hands together. "Now that that is settled can we please order. I'm starving", I lean over kissing the corner of his mouth.

I roll my eyes at him not looking in his direction. "So can you forgive me Alice"

She reaches for my hand and squeezes. "Of course Bella. I let them comment go on Monday when I talked to my dad. I was just upset about your voicemail. It seemed like you didn't care about what happened, you just wanted out of the apartment so that you could live with this asshole.", She nods her head to Edward. He shrugs. "I'm still mad at you Edward", Alice huffs.

"Of course you are Alice. Until you want something from me", He motions for the waitress.

"Actually yeah, I could use your help.", He rolls his eyes as the waitress strolls over. Alice and Jasper make their drink order, and we all order our food. The waitress leaves the table cheerfully.

"What can I do for you Alice", He sits back in his seat looking at her expectantly.

"Tanya, Victoria, Melanie and I have to put together the Touched By An Angel fundraiser, or benefit, or whatever the fuck it is-", Edward laughs.

"You agreed to that", He runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well the Cullens have to be represented. You know how mom is", Edward nods. "Mom and Elena are overseeing it of course, but this year the daughters are planning it.", Edward asks why. "Honestly I think it was all Tanya's idea, but whatever"

"Alice, you hate that shit. You hate planning things", He takes a sip of his drink and glances at me. "What are you in charge of? Guests, location, entertainment-"

"Food, actually. That's why I need your help", He nods. "Can you put together a menu. You don't have to cater it, I just honestly don't even know where to begin with this"

"They should have put you in charge of entertainment", Jasper says, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, well, Tanya is pretty much running the show. She's the only one that wants to do it"

"That's because she loves the attention", I say to her. I hate hearing her name. That fucking bitch. Edward leans closer to me sensing my tension, he asks if I'm ok. "I'm fine...I just really fucking hate her", The waitress sits our plates in front of each of us and we begin to eat.

"Baby, taste this", Edward holds the fork to my mouth, I take the bite and chew. It's cajun pasta and it's fucking delicious.

"I should have gotten that instead of this stupid grilled chicken salad", I stare down at my plate.

"B, you can have as much of this as you want.", I nod, he kisses my lips.

I look up and Alice is staring. "So are you two like in love or something", Jasper whispers Alice's name in warning. "No serious question, Bella...was all of that 'he's just my friend' talk allvof those years just bullshit?"

"I was in denial honestly. God, Alice your bluntness never ceases to amaze me", I begin eating my salad.

"I knew it was all bullshit. I thought you were just blind as fuck. Edward here has been in love with you every since that day when you tried to beat Emmett up for taking Edwards popsicle.", I lightly hit the table.

"I brought him that popsicle from home okay. I knew it was his favorite kind and everything. I made sure that no one ate the purple ones, not my mom, not my dad, or Jake, and that jerk took it right out of his hands."I shake my head. I hear Jasper and Edward laugh.

"How old were you?", Jasper asked.

"Edward and I were six, so Emmett was about eight",Jasper laughs saying he wishes that he could have been there for that.

I look over at Edward to see him in thought. "Hey Alice, why isn't Rose doing the fundraiser. She's a Cullen now, and she'd be perfect for it...way better than you", Alice sticks her tongue out.

"She turned it down. She can't stand to be in the same room as Victoria. Remember at the Christmas party", Edward nods in understanding. "That's why Tanya doesn't bring Victoria around anymore",

"Victoria is nice and everything but she's sneaky, and she's always had a thing for Emmett, I can see where Rose is coming from", Edward says.

"Last time I remember Victoria had a thing for you", I point at Edward.

"Yea, well, apparently she liked my older brother more. It doesn't stop her from coming on to me", Edward says between chews.

"You two still talk",

"Yeah, I mean she was usually around when Tanya and I hung out, and I've catered a few of her events", He shrugs. I may not hate Victoria but thats only because she was really nice. I didn't feel like she was just pretending to be nice to me because I was an honorary Cullen, she was nice because that's her personality, and she seemed to genuinely like me. Tanya however would fake her friendliness because she knew thay if I didn't mind her being around that she could get closer to Edward, because of course Edward and I were always together.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 continued...

Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer:These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov continued...

"Edward told her to go fuck herself at the Christmas party", Jasper says while laughing, Alice smiles.

"What happened at the Christmas party", My head snaps to Edward. He stares into my eyes with his sad ones.

"Please don't make me tell you", He says still staring at me.

"I'll tell her", Alice says. Edward groans. "Victoria sucked Edwards dick, then got mad when he refused to fuck her. She turned around saying that she could um...what did she say Edward? That she could-"

"-that she could easily get another Cullen to come upstairs and fuck her", Alice nods while laughing.

"You guys do realize that that doesn't just include Emmett. She could have been talking about your dad too", both Edward and Alice face falls, Jasper laughs loudly. Apparently neither of them thought about that.

"Thats kind of fucked up if thats what she was implying. My mom has changed that bitches diapers", Alice snaps. Jasper and I laugh louder. Alice shakes the thought off and puts a smile back on her face. "Whatever, anyways of course Emmett was there with Rose, and if you haven't noticed Rose is like Edwards new best friend-", I fake shock glancing at Edward. He shakes his head no. "Anyways, Edward goes and tells Emmett what Victoria said so that he could steer clear of her to avoid you know, a miscommunication of sort", I nod. "Emmett goes ballistic, he says-", she tries to talk through her laughing. "-he says, 'I wouldn't fuck that bitch with your dick'", Alice laughs again. "Victoria hears this from Tanya of all people, Vickie dearest confronts Edward, and he tells her literally and figuratively to go and fuck herself", I laugh so hard, my cheeks hurt. I've missed so much.

"That is hilarious, Edward", I look over at him. "You used to fuck her all the time in highschool if I remember correctly", I fold my arms across my chest.

"Yea I used to fuck the innocent Victoria. When I was into drugs and shit with her and Tanya I literally saw her fuck our dealer, who fucked multiple girls a night. I didn't want my dick anywhere near her", I nod sadly. It's not easy to hear him talk about the part of his past that I'm not involved in. I feel partly to blame for his drug use, like maybe if I had stayed and not agreed to go with my mom, maybe he'd still be sweet innocent can do no wrong Edward, and would I still be the wild, crazy best friend that kept him in trouble?

Thank you again! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Klag here...

I hope that your weekend is going great! :) Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate your thoughts and feelings good or bad they are very helpful. Also thank you for following, and all of the favorites, especially since this is my first story, thank you you're awesome.

There is still quite a few things that are set to happen before this story ends, I'm thinking there is still about 20+ chapters. Renee will be more involved in the upcoming chapters as well as Jake. Then you have Victoria, Elena, James, and Tanya's pregnancy coming.

I hope that you enjoy.

Please review thank you.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Why did I agree to this shit? I knew that Tanya was up to no good, she never is. As soon as she walked in and saw Bella the first words out of her mouth were, "Okay, you can leave now", she thought that Bella was working. "And I'll take a water with lemon", she sits down and looks over at me. "Did you give her your drink order yet Edward", I swear that she's a bitch, and she knows it. I don't think that she knows how to not be a bitch.

"Bella will be joining us for lunch", she huffs.

"This is a serious situation Edward, she doesn't need to be here.", Then she looks at Bella and pats her hand. "We will gratiously allow you to be the godmother since you're his best friend-"

"-Bella is my girlfriend Tanya and one day she'll b my wife. ", I feel Bella's eyes on me, but I don't want to see her facial expression. I don't know how she feels about marriage, and I didn't mean to blurt out my intentions in front of Tanya, it just sort of happened. "Bella is here rather you like it or not"

Tanya crosses her arms over her chest deviantly. "I don't think you're understanding me Edward, I am having your child, and as the mother of your child-", she looks over at Bella. "-I don't want her here...like ever. Why would you want to upset me", I stand from my seat.

"You figure out a way to accept that Bella is with me, or we will have no further discussions", I look down at Bella. "Let's go"

"You're just going to leave me to raise this baby alone", She stands too.

"No, but I honestly don't want anything to do with you.", Tanya looks about ready to have a temper tantrum. "I was trying to work with you, but you've just displayed for me every reason why it is going to be impossible"

"You are such an asshole Edward", she shouts, and I see a few people look over at us. She needs to go...now. I walk around the table lightly grabbing her arm pulling her out of my restaurant. She pulls her arm from mines. "I can't believe after everything...everything that bitch has done to you you're just going to accept her back into your life."

"We are done here Tanya", I start to walk away.

"Edward", she says, and I turn back, her shoulders drop. "I don't want to do this alone. I am scared, okay. I don't know how else to react. You can't just walk away. I can't do this on my own", I run a hand through my hair. I hate moments like this with Tanya. Moments when she's sincere, moments that make me question if I'm really just an asshole to her. I look over at her to see her looking at the ground with her shoulders shaking. "My dad is so disappointed in me. You know how he is about things like this-", she shrugs slightly. "-I don't know how to do this. I don't know what to do", I rub the back of my neck taking a step towards her.

"I'm here for the baby Tanya that's it alright. You're not in this alone I promise, but you need to understand that Bella is with me every step of the way."

"How did you think bringing her was going to make me feel? God, if you're together just be together. You don't have to flaunt her in front of my face", she looks down. "I understand that you two are together okay, I get that. Edward, just please don't make me have to do this alone", I nod. I think she gets it. I still need to talk to my mom about how to handle this situation. I look to my right to see Bella at the door, she holds up my phone. I reach to the door handle, opening it. I thank her as I grab the phone and walk back into the restaurant, putting the phone to my ear. Bella starts to open the door.

With the phone still to my ear I ask her. "Where are you going", she looks out to Tanya who begins walking to her car. "She's leaving", I grab her waist with one hand.

"Edward, it's your mother", I hear Esme say into the phone.

"I know, mom, just give me one second.",I say to Esme.

"I'm just going to talk to her okay.", Talk to her about what? I start to say. She pulls out of my embrace. "Go, talk to your mom.", and with that she's out the door. I watch her as she walks to Tanya's car. I know how vicious Tanya is, I don't want her around my Bella.

"Hey, mom, how are you", I ask, still looking out watching Bella.

"Edward I heard some news today from Elena", She starts and I rub my forehead.

"I was going to tell you mom-"

"When, Edward? When were you going to tell me?", I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I just told Bella yesterday, mom...I swear to you that I was going to tell you today. I wanted to be the one to tell you", she sighs heavily.

"So it's true? You're having a baby with Tanya", I answer saying yes. "Well than I have definitely lost a bet" I furrow my eyebrows. "Your dad always thought that you would have a kid first and I always thought it would be Emmett", I laugh at this. Wait until I tell Emmett and Alice about this. "How is Bella taking this"

I rub the back of my neck, never taking my eyes off of Bella. "She says that she's with me every step of the way."

"Then she is a tough woman. It's hard to raise another womans child. Do you know if Bella can have children", she asks.

"I'm pretty sure that she can mom", I respond.

"So you two have talked about?", I start to answer but she continues. "And when were you going to tell me that you two were dating",

"Mom, it's really complicated", Tanya hops in her car and drives away, I see Bella walking back to me.

"Your relationship with Bella has never been complicated. Why is it all of a sudden so complicated? You two have known each other pretty much your whole life, separation or not", Bella comes in and kisses my cheek. I hold her against my chest, as she wraps her arms around me. I kiss the top of her head.

"It will get better, I know it will. We are in this together", I kiss her head again.

"I'm glad that you're happy Edward. That's all that I have ever wanted for my children", I smile into the phone. "I love you son"

"I love you too mom", I say. Bella reaches up, shouting into the phone.

"I love you Esme", My mom laughs.

"I love you both. I want to see you both tomorrow we are having brunch",

"We will be there", We say our goodbyes. I look down at Bella still holding on to my waist. "What did you and Tanya have to talk about?", , she shrugs.

"Well she insulted me, I told her to watch her fucking back, she told me to watch mines when it came to you and I said game on",

I pull her away from me. "Baby, I don't think that that was such a great idea.", she rubs her forehead and licks her bottom lip.

"I don't know what else to do here Edward. I went to her car to apologize, and she insulted me, God, she's fucking infuriating. I hate her so much, yet I was willing to apologize to her"

"Apologize for what B, you did nothing wrong", she shakes her head.

"You don't see the big picture Edward, fuck.", she turns. "She's never going to give up. She's waited what like almost ten years to be with you-"

"I've waited just as many years to be with you", I take her face in my hands.

"She loves you", She says to me, looking up at me with sad eyes. I want to take that sad look away from her. I want for us to be happy, and worry free, but we have so many obstacles.

I tilt her face up. "I love you"

"She's having your kid", The words fall from her lips as tears brim her eyes, a few fall.

"Bella, babe, my love", I pull her closer, leaning back I relax my shoulders. "Do you love me", She nods. "We are in this together", She nods again with a halfhearted smile.

"I know, I know...I'm sorry", she wipes her tears, sniffling with her red nose. "I don't know why I'm crying", I take my hand and wipe it across her whole face, she giggles, I join in. I kiss her parted lips, squeezing her body to mines, lifting her off of the ground.

"Is this what I'm going to have to deal with now", Both of our heads snap to the intruder as I release Bella. It's Rose with a smile on her face. "Goodness, you two separate for godsakes people need to eat in peace.", Bella rolls her eyes, smile in place. "Is the witch gone", she folds her arms.

"Yea, she left", I answer.

"I'm sorry Edward but if she wasn't pregnant, I would have beat her ass. She's such a fucking bitch", Bella exclaims. "I mean it, she's fucking horrible", I nod.

"Edward, I need to show you something", Rose says to me. I kiss Bella's nose, she closes her eyes, inhaling slowly.

"I'll see you later", She whispers, opening her eyes with a smile. I kiss her lips once, we both inhale through the kiss hating to be ripped out of our love bubble.

"You two are sickening. People would think you two are the newlyweds", Rose huffs making us laugh. Bella sticks out her tongue, turns and walks away.

I walk with Rose. "What can I help you with",

"Actually, it's Jessica that you can help out", We round a corner and there she is sitting on my office floor, I can tell that she's high out of her mind.

"What the fuck, Rose", I step over her body. This is my fault.

Rose puts a hand on her hip. "I know that you want to help her out and all because she's-", I cut her off.

"-Just-", I inhale sharply, holding my hand to Rose. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "How'd she get in here?", Rose opens her mouth. "Where the fuck is Angela"

"Edward, I'm your friend okay, I'm your sister-in-law, listen to me", Rose walks to me. "She's got to go", Rose points to Jessica on the floor.

"Rose, you know I can't do that. This is my fault",

"I get why youre helping her, really I do...but she needs a different kind of help first"

I know that.

I've known that for awhile now.

I look down at Jessica trying to decide what to do from here.

"I'll handle it", I give Rose the final words. "Don't tell Bella."


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys, it's me again. I hope that I'm not annoying you with my updates, your reviews have just been making me excited about updating. So much is still to come, don't give up on me.

Review, Review, Review! Its much appreciated.

I know this chapter will stir up controversy as far as what direction the story is going in. I want it known that Bella is not weak, she will always recover. I wonder if you guys would mind some redeeming qualities in Tanya. I don't picture her as a bad guy, I feel that she is victim, her environment, the pressure that she faces... You'll see

Please stick around...

Also, are their any Jacob fans, anybody want him with Bella? It would make everyone's life alot easier.

I hope you enjoy, rather you do or not just let me know in your review.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Rose Pov

Why do I get in the middle of things like this? Fuck. I don't even know Edwards reasoning behind not telling Bella the situation. Its a simple story honestly. Jessica is the kid sister of a girl Edward used to screw, and do drugs with. He feels responsible for Jessica getting into drugs but it's not his fault nor his responsibility to fix this. Jessica is a grown woman who can make her own decisions.

Guilt is whats holding him to this. When he was 20 one night he was out with his cousin Royce, and they went to Chelsea's house which is Jessica's older sisters house. Royce took an interest in Jessica eventhough he was 21, and she was only 17. Both Chelsea and Edward begged him to stay away from her, but he didn't, he got closer. He got her into doing drugs, and then later selling drugs for him. According to both Edward and Tanya, he'd completely brainwashed her. Chelsea was pissed at Edward for years, completely ending their friendship. She blamed him for what happened to her sister, seeing as Chelsea tried so hard to keep Jessica out of that side of her life.

Edward said that he got out of control with his drug use at that point causing Carlisle to intervene. He made Edward a deal that he couldn't resist. He told Edward to get his shit together and he would give him the start up money for a food truck. Edward jumped at the chance.

He still felt guilty about Chelsea's sister seeing as they had been friends for a long time. He vowed to help Jessica get clean as he had began to do. He told me that it helped to know that the struggle that he was feeling wasn't on his own. Jessica had helped him just as much as he'd helped her.

They eventually both got clean, and began working on his foodtruck. He promised as long as he had a business that she would always have a job, if she stayed out of drugs. It worked for them for years until recently she's been fucking up, and it's obvious to everyone thst she should be fired. She thought she could go all of this time, doing drugs and working and no one would notice. Well I've noticed, and I called her out on it a few times. Edward is in denial about the whole thing, trying to rationalize Jessica's fuck ups, but it can't be done. She will drag him down at the rate she's going, and he's come to far to fall.

"Whoa, I was just looking for her", I see Mike at the door with wide eyes. I look over at Edward probably having the same thought that he has. Newton is involved. "Jesus, is she breathing", He takes a few steps in getting a better look at Jessica.

"The fuck did you do Newton", Edward says through gritted teeth.

Mike takes a step back quickly with his hands up. "Nothing you haven't done before boss", Newton jokes, but its not the time nor the place for his foolery.

Edward lunges at him, cornering him arm to his throat. "Motherfucker! What did you do",

"Edward", I call, taking a step to him.

"She wanted to do a few rails, I told her not to...I fucking swear, you know I don't do that stuff boss. It was all her", I've only known Mike to smoke weed, and it never seems to affect his work, so we keep him around. He's really a great Chef. "I swear that I told her not too. I just went out for a cigarette, see", He tries to hold up a cigarette, but then he sniffs.

Oh boy!

Edward takes him by his shirt, pulls forward and then shoves him hard back against the wall. "She's just a kid", Edward shouts.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Newton said repeatedly.

"You gave her that shit", Mike shakes his head yes, but says no over and over. Edward tosses him to the ground. "Get your shit, you're fired",

"Edward", He's not thinking clearly. It's probably a great idea to fire him, but he's not thinking rationally right now. Mike is the head chef, and it's almost time to serve dinner.

"You stay away from her, you hear me Newton", Mike leaves quickly. I hate that about Edward. He'll remove everything from around the problem, but never really deals with the problem. This happens in every situation. He also refuses to accept help, but will attempt to fix everybody else's problems. I worry for Edward like a brother, and I don't want to see him fail.

Bella Pov

"You've reached the voice messaging box of...Charlie Swann...He is not available. Please leave a message after the beep." (Beep)

"Hey, dad, when you get this message call me, it's Bella. I miss you, and I was thinking that I'll stop by later today. I am going to the Cullen home for brunch...I just want to make sure you're home when I come over. Okay, dad, I'll see ya...oh, and don't tell Jake that I'm stopping by. I promise that I have a good reason. Love you dad, see you later", I hang up the phone and blink my eyes. I feel Edwards hand on mines, he gives it a squeeze.

"Everything is going to be okay, B", I nod. Of course it is. "Tell me what's on your mind", I exhale lightly.

"I just...what if Jake is there? I'm not ready to tell him anything", I cup my face in my hands, shaking my head side to side. "I told him that I wasn't jumping into anything, and thats exactly what I went out and did"

He rubs my leg. "Baby, if Jake wants you in his life he will just have to accept the fact that we are a-"

"-we are a package deal", I finish his sentence. He looks over at me and smiles. "Honestly it's like a constant slap in the face. I've been telling him that for years"

"All that I'm saying is that this is a decision that you have made, we have made this decision to be together...finally! The way that I see it, people can be accepting, if not, fuck them. We've given everyone 18 years to get used to the idea that one day this would happen", He takes my hand and kisses it.

We pull up, and get out of the car. I close my eyes, smiling. This is my second home, my safe haven. I have always loved coming here. When I was younger, there wasn't a day that I wasn't here. Esme opens the door with a smile on her face, she hugs us both and ushers us in. We walk into the house hand in hand, following her out back. Theres a lovely spread on the table that Esme promised she cooked. Carlisle confirmed. We took our seats, waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. Alice and Jasper arrive next.

She squeals loudly, and comes over to hug me. "Bella babe, so I went ahead and paid rent and honestly I think we should move back in as soon as possible. Like tonight",

"Alice you seem really eager...you don't like living with Jasper", I ask her quietly

"I love love looove living with him, but we both need our own space sometimes you know. We have the most petty arguments", she rolls her eyes. "But we love each other", she shrugs. "Come on, Bells, you have to be tired of Edward by now. You guys need to live separately and see how you fair in a relationship", I nod.

"I will ask Edward and let you know", I reply to her taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Bella you don't have to ask him. He doesn't get to decide", I give her a simple look, and she understands. After we talked on Friday, I politely asked her to back off of Edward when it comes to our relationship, and she said that she understood, and would try. "Sorry.", she looks down. "Lot to get used to you know. This is how I talked before you two were a thing, so it's kind of hard to just-", she sighs. "I'm sorry. Just talk to him about it and uhhhh, yea, just let me know", she shrugs snd I giggle.

"Hey so did you know that Tanya is pregnant", I look up in time to see Alice's mouth literally drop. She sat open mouthed for about twenty seconds. I hear Emmett's voice, so I know that Rose is here as well. I wonder if she knows.

Alice comes out of her daze. "I call complete bullshit. You are insane if you believe her. For fucks sake Edward", she puts her head in her hands. "Is it his? Is that why you told me? No way! Oh, my god, that bitch trapped my brother.", Rose sees us and comes over.

"Did you know that Tanya was pregnant", I ask Rose when she comes over.

"Yea, Emmett told me last Saturday. When I asked you, 'how are you holding up', yesterday, thats what I was referring to",

"Oh, well yea, Alice doesn't seem to believe her", Rose rolls her eyes.

"I don't see a reason for her to pretend to be pregnant, seeing that we are all going to expect to see a bump, and soon.", Rose says.

"I wonder how far along she is", I ask.

"Emmett thinks that she got pregnant the night that you guys went to the club. Apparently he went home and Tanya came over. Edward was too drunk to remember if he used a condom", I look over and Alice's mouth is wide open again.

She waves her hand toward me. "And you wonder why I worry about you dating my brother, God", she hits her forehead. She then waves her hand toward Rose. "I was worried for Rose too. I know how stupid they can be"

"But Alice, thats all guys. Not just your brothers", Rose laughs. "My brother has a past too, but I don't constantly call you to see if he's fucking up. Baby girl, you have got to let go", Alice sighs.

"They've messed up a lot of friendships for me by not keeping their dicks to themselves", Alice says. "I love them to death, but fuck." she looks at me. "Remember Rachel", I nod. Alice's friend that didn't like our circle of friends. When she came to the Cullen house, it was only to hang out with Alice...so we thought. "Emmett fucked her for weeks before prom, she was younger than him, but she thought he was taking her. He ended up going with Chelsea. She stopped talking to me, because of him.", Rose looks at Alice sympathetically. "Then there was-", she holds her hand up to count. "Cassie, Natalia...you remember, Stacie?", she looks at me. I nod rembering how wrong Emmett did her. I almost laugh. "I met Samantha in tenth grade, Edward apparently fucked her and never called her back", I understand Alice's frustration, but she's got to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm alot older, and have matured alot since then.

"Alice, we understand, we do, but we are the ones in the relationship, not you. Support our decision to stick by your idiot brothers no matter what", Rose says plainly. I nod agreeing with every word.

"Bella how are you holding up?", I shrug, telling them what I told Edward. "Okay, Bella, I hear you, and I support your decision to stick by my dumb ass brother. Where the fuck is he", she looks around, looking like she's ready to charge at him.

Esme pulls us out of our conversation. "Bella, sweetheart, can I speak with you", I nod, and follow her. I look back to see that Alice found Edward and she looks to be fussing at him. "Bella", Esme captures my attention. "It is my understanding that Edward and Tanya are having a child together", I nod knowing where this conversation is going. She's just like Alice, worried that I'm not okay with everything.

"Yes they are, but I promise that I'm okay with it. I love Edward", I smile at her.

She reaches over and pats my hand. "You're truly a sweetheart Bella, and I know that you love my son. You know that I love you like a daughter Bella", I nod. "Bella, what I have to ask of you is not something that is easy for me to do. Know that my image-", she motions around the outdoors where everyone is. "-our image is of the highest importance to me. We've told you something of the nature once before", Of course. "Bella, I need for you to respectfully leave my sons home, immediately, as well as his bedside...for good. He is to be a father, and because Tanya is the mother, it is important that they are seen as a happy couple, especially at events hosted by The Cullen family.", I open my mouth to object. Is this really happening? I stand there looking at her completely devastated. Esme is like my second mom, I'd do anything for her. "It is what is right Bella, and you know it. I absolutely love you Bella, but you have to understand-", she stops talking as I feel a hand reach my waist. I feel my world shatter before my eyes, everything that I thought was real, suddenly isnt anymore.

I relax into his arms almost feeling as if I could faint. I can't believe the conversation that I just had, if that's even what you would call it.

"Mom, the garden looks great, and the food was amazing", He reaches over and kisses her cheek. "Bella, have you eaten anything", He asks me, and I quickly shake my head no.

I slowly glance up looking right into Esme's eyes. "I lost my appetite.", Esme looks away and clears her throat. I look over to see Edward looking between the two of us, probably sensing the tension. I cant bare to relive the conversation, so I excuse myself.

I quickly find a bathroom, and stand with my hands on the sink trying to understand what just happened.

Think Bella think! I pat my forehead.

Esme wants me to leave Edward?

Why is our relationship the object on everyones mind? Why can't we just be together? Why does everyone's discomfort come before our feelings for each other? We promised never ever to let anyone come between us, but thats all that's ever happened. I just want to be happy, that's all. I'm not asking for much.

I slip to the ground pulling my legs to my chest, as tears stream down my face. My mom and dad tried to keep me from this feeling and yet here I am. God I hate that they can say I told you so.

My mom will never let me live that down.

I feel my phone vibrate in my hand and I look down at it, I see that it's my dad. I answer it sniffling, just as I hear someone tug on the bathroom door. "Bella, are you okay?",

"Hello", I whisper in to the phone.

"Bella, I can hear you", Edward says. I roll my eyes.

"Hello, Isabella", I hear a familiar voice, but I could have sworn that the phone said dad.

"Dad", I call out, completely out of my mind confused.

"Bella what's wrong", I hear Edward ask.

"I have Charlie here for you. Is that who you're asking for", James says to me

"What do you want", I ask but then I hear my dads voice.

"When I get out of this, your ass is mines you little fucker", I hear my dad say. I then hear a loud smack noise, followed by a grunt.

"Bella open the door" Edward bangs on the door. I stand from my sitting position and pace the bathroom floor.

"Now, Bella, I hear that you're in Forks, pay your old man a visit will ya", James says and I hear my dad in the background yelling for me not too. "Daddy could use some medical attention",

"James, please don't do this. I'm sorry about your dad, your mom, I'm sorry, just please-", I hear Edward at the door, and seemed to be joined by Alice.

"What did you do asshole? She locked herself in a fucking bathroom to get away from you didn't she", I hear Alice shout, pulling on the door.

"-you don't know shit about me princess, but I know alot about you. Let me let you in on a secret. At first it was just a game to me, but now that I know that you're not worthless, you're going to get me something. Your dad is dead, that's going to happen, but I'm going to give you a chance to save yourself. I need one hundred thousand dollars"

"Alice, get the fuck out of the way. I can get her to open up.", I hear Edward say. Its all too much for me.

"I can't leave you alone with her for one second can I? I'm going to get Emmett to kick it open", Alice says.

"Tick tock, Bella", I hear James say and I can't take anymore of this. I'm overwhelmed, overheated, and completely devastated. I close my eyes and scream at the top of my lungs releasing all of my pent up anger, and frustration, and my fears. Why is this happening?

I feel completely powerless, I feel weak, I feel...

I feel light headed...I feel the blood drain from my head. I feel prickly, almost like I'm buzzing out of my body.

I feel my vision narrow and slowly fade to black.

I've blacked out.

Thanks for reading, please review. Your thoughts are appreciated :)


	25. Chapter 25

This is a very short chapter. I have a severe case of writers block. I hope that it doesn't show in my writing of this chapter.

Hopefully my writers block goes away, and my creative juices start back flowing. P.s, I hate sad things, I hate writing sad things, sadness kind of makes me uncomfortable, so its hard for me to write word for word how someone feels when they are sad. I hope to learn how write more in depth one day. This is a learning experience for me. You're reviews keep me going though. Thank you for your support.

I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

Door be damned, I'm getting my baby out of that bathroom. My parents can give me the bill I don't fucking care, all I want is for Bella to tell me what the fuck is going on. I will drag her ass out kicking and screaming, but I have got to know why she's hiding from me.

l can always tell when something is bothering someone, but when something is bothering Bella, I am on full alert. Before she even opened her mouth, I knew...I just knew that something was wrong. I looked at my mom to see if she had a clue as to why Bella looked so shell-shocked, but she was looking away uncomfortably. I looked back at and she looked as if the world was ending.

Bella looked as if her world was ending...as if her dad was dying.

Is something wrong with Charlie?

This was my thought process when it came to reading Bella's mind when we were best friends. Somehow we had lost the ability to communicate without words, over time, but hanging around her so often, it seems like my eyes are open.

Bella then walked away before I got to the chance to ask her about. I look over at Esme. "What's that about",I walk over to stand next to my mom, watching Bella walk away with my arms folded.

She turns with a smile and while leanin slightly she pats my arm. "It's just Bella making the right decision again", Of course mom. I'm glad that she understands Bella is making a great decision choosing to be with me. No one else seems to think so.

"What did you two talk about", I shrug my shoulders arms still folded.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with sweetheart.", she pats my cheek.

"Did you say something about Charlie? I know earlier that she was worried about what he would think of us dating",

"No I didn't bring up Charlie in our conversation.", I shake my head, shrugging again. I start to walk away, but I looked at her.

"She didn't look upset to you", Mom shakes her head. I can't just me being paranoid, no. Something has to be wrong. I go after her. I knew that something was bothering her, because I found her locked in the downstairs bathroom. I knew that she was there because the lock was facing horizontally, and she's the only person in the house. I could hear her on the phone, I hear her say dad. I knew it involved Charlie. I ask for her to open the door so that I can see if there's anything that I could do to help.

After that things got crazy. Bella mentions James, Alice shows up screaming bloddy mary, once again blaming me for any and everything. Alice leaves to get Emmett, but Rose shows up, and then Bella lets out a scream of complete horror, and that's when I said fuck the door.

Stepping back I bend my leg upward and kick in the door, shoving it out of my way, I see Bella on the floor. I drop to my knees going straight to her head, I pull a towel from the counter and use it to support her head. "Bella, Bella, baby, wake up...please, baby", I kiss her lips. There's no telling how hard she hit this ground when she fell. "Bring me ice", I hear Alice shouting Bella's name over my shoulder.

"What the fuck? Bella get drunk off of mimosa", , Emmett says trying to make a joke. It's not funny.

"Shut up you ass. She fainted", Rose says to him.

"Edward, is she breathing", I nod, not taking my eyes off of Bella, I check her to make sure that she's okay. "Her phone, Edward. Some one is still on it", Alice grabs it, but it hangs up.

"It was her dad", I nod. "Can we move her to the couch", I pull Bella into my arms, head resting against my chest. I walk to the couch, and lay her there. I pace the floor trying to think. I should call her dad to see what happened. "You think her dad said something", I run a hand through my hair, and tug.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what's going on", I say to Alice, but turn to Bella.

"Was she upset about something? Why was she in the bathroom", I turn back to Alice.

"Alice, I just said that I don't know. I really don't know, okay", she nods. I can't even think straight. Every two seconds she interrupts my thought process. I turn back to Bella. My mom walks in a touches Bella's forehead. Jasper brings me ice, apparently nobody heard me ask for it, expect him. "Thanks", I say to him, handing the wrapped up ice to my mom. I know that she'll take good care of Bella.

"Edward her phone's ringing should I?", I hold my hand out for her to give it to me.

"Hello", I say.

"Uh, Bella",

"No, this is Edward, Bella is-", I look down at her. "-she's-", I sigh heavily pinching my nose. "Did you...were you talking to her earlier? Was that you? Did she sound upset?"

"I just want to talk to Bella. Just, give her the phone dude", he's not hearing me. I start to speak again, but the other line rings. I look at the phone, and it says dad. Maybe he'll know.

"Yea, just hold on", I click over.

"Bella, Bella, you don't value your life-"

"Who the fuck is this? Where is Charlie?", I say through gritted teeth.

"Bella, oh, my god", I hear Alice says, and I look back to see Bella with her eyes slightly open. She glances at me.

"That is for Bella's ears only. Give her the fucking phone Cullen. Yea, I know who you are, now give her the phone or I will kill her dad alot sooner than I originally planned. ", I recognize that voice. Fucking James!

"You listen to me, you motherfucker, if you hurt Charlie I swear to God, it'll be the last thing that you ever do, because I will fucking kill you James"

"You'll have to kill me", He breathes. "Because if you don't, Bella's next", then thats when a gunshot rings in my ears, followed by silence. Did he just...

"That God damn son of a bitch",I shout squeezing the phone in my closed fist.

"Dude", I hear from the phone. Jakes still there.

"Edward what's going on" Alice shouts, walking closer to me.

"Jacob, I need you to get to Charlie's house now", I say in a rush hoping that he'll just shut up, and just do it.

"I called for Bella-", I interrupt him.

"There's no time for this shit Jacob. Charlie is in danger", I shout.

"Edward, is that Jake? Don't tell him. He's going to get himself killed. James wants me, okay. Just let me go", Bella tries to get up, I kiss her forehead giving her the phone. I motion for Emmett to come on, as I walked to the door.

"Edward where are you going", Esme asks.

"We'll be right back I promise.",

"Edward, you are not going. Edward!", she shouts as I close the door, running to my car Emmett in tow.

Bella Pov

"Edward you are not going. Edward!", why doesn't he ever fucking listen. Edward doesn't always know best, but he thinks that he does. If only he'd just listen.

Everyone looks at me for an explanation, and of course I tell them everything that happened, minus the part with Esme. I could tell that she was holding her breathe wondering if I'd say anything. I didn't say a word, even when asked why I ran in the bathroom in the first place, from her..Was she testing me?

She's amazing at playing innocent, God was I fooled.

"Bella, you can't reason with a guy like James. What would you rather them do?", I could think of a few things that I'd rather they do, and none of my ideas include their assistance.

"Call the fucking cops", I shout, not caring that Esme covers her face at my language. I never realized how much of Esme is just an act. She's as fake as they come. Can't believe that I ever preferred her over my mother. At least Renee is consistent. I expect her to be a bitch, but Esme? I held her at a higher regard. She's good at hiding her inner bitch, I swear the woman was so sweet that I thought that she literally was made of sugar.

Thank God for Rose. I hear her giving the address to Charlie's house, hopefully she's on the phone with the police. James had said that my dad needed medical attention.

"My boys", Esme whispers. I roll my eyes. I want to turn around and say cut the crap, you oscar award winning bitch, but I can't. I hold so much respect for her even still.

"I'm going over there", I stand quickly.

"No, you're not", I turn and see Carlisle. "You're not going over there Bella",

"For godsakes people, open your eyes. James has a gun.", I say as my phone rings. The words dad flash across my screen, with a picture of us side by side holding up our prized possessions. I was all of twelve years old, dad was teaching Jacob and I how to fish. Jacob was very good at it, I sadly was not. It took all afternoon, but I finally caught one. It wasn't as big as dads, but he still had Jake take a picture, saying this was our proud moment. A tear escapes but I catch it, answering the phone.

"I hope that this is you pulling up Isabella", James asks. There's no telling what he'll do if I say no it's not me.

"Yes, it's me.", I answer slowly.

"And the money", He asks.

"James, I don't have ten thousand dollars", He tsks.

"You are failing your father, Bella. I know that your new boyfriend has the capability of getting me ten thousand dollars", That's when I hear a door open, followed by a few gun shots. I hear another door opening, followed by shuffling, rustling, glass breaking, more gunshots...

I can't bare to hear anymore when I hear Jacob yell, "Charlie, oh my god, Charlie", my heart breaks, and I break down crying. I feel Alice wrap her arms around me. "Call somebody! Somebody do something", I hear Jake yell.

"Oh God", I say with tears streaming down my face, a hand covering my mouth. Hearing Jake cry near the phone breaks my heart, I fear the worst.

"Don't you fucking be dead Charlie", I hear Jake say his voice thick from crying.

Oh, please, God, please don't let him be dead.

Thank you for reading. I promise a better chapter when my writers block passes.


	26. Chapter 26

I apologize for how long it's taken me to update. I honestly ran out of ideas, but hopefully I'll get more as time goes on.

Thank you for reading! :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers!

Edward Pov

She hasn't stopped crying. I want to hold her and make her feel better, but she won't let me.

Charlie passed away shortly after he reached the hospital, before Bella could even get there. I had my share of tears at the funeral, I mean, I've known Charlie nearly my whole life. Just because we had a few disagreements doesn't mean that I ever doubted that he would have my back. When I'd get into trouble, Charlie would immediately call my dad. He could easily have locked me up for some of the dumb shit that I did but he didn't. He'd lecture me, call me a troublesome little shit, and send me on my way. Charlie was a great man, and I'll miss him. He didn't agree with my feelings for his daughter, but I'd hoped that on that day I could have convinced Charlie to embrace my relationship with Bella. Bella needed his acceptance, she needed his assurance, and I would have begged Charlie to give it to her. I wanted him to know that I love Bella, that I'd take care of his daughter, and that I'd do anything for her.

I still want him to know that.

Eventhough she hasn't talked to me in three weeks. Well, if you could count her mumbling, "Okay", when I told her to take a few days off from work after Charlie's funeral.

Oh, and she moved out. She had Jacob come into my home, pack up all of her things and take it to Charlie's house. Alice has been staying with her there, and according to her, Bella isn't doing good. She barely eats, doesn't sleep, and hasn't left the house.

I told Alice that I was coming over today, and she had a fit, saying that I was the last person that Bella wanted to see right now. I can't understand why though. What did I do? We were moving in the right direction. We were going to tell my family, and hers that we were together. That was a mere three weeks ago.

I wish I knew what was going on in her mind. I wish I could make her listen to her heart. I wish I could make her stop giving up on us.

Alice Pov

"Jacob I swear to god, if you don't leave right now-", He shoves past me into the house.

"I don't have time for your shit today tinkerbell. Where is she?", he continues into the house.

"She doesn't want anyone here", I say to him softly. "Seriously Jacob, I told you that I'd call when she wanted visitors", He keeps walking and I follow. I fold my arms across my chest. "You've never been one to follow directions.", He shrugs, and starts up the stairs. I again follow.

"Bells", He shouts.

"In here", she says from her childhood room. We both walk in and she under the covers tucked in the fetal position. I tilt my head.

"Bella-babe, you should eat sweetie", I say walking over to her.

"Yea, Bells, listen to the pixie", I turn around and shoot him a look.

"Hey Jake", she says with a hoarse voice, and smile. He picks her up in his arms and kisses her cheek.

"How are you", He asks with her still in his arms. She shrugs.

"I just try not to think about.", She looks over at me as he releases her. "Alice helped me sort through his things, and we told stories and-", she nods. "I just miss him", Her eyes well up with tears, she sniffles.

"I'm here for you Bells, you know that.", her rubs down her arm.

She sits back on the bed, putting a pillow in front of her, as she picks at it. "Yea I know. I mean, I'm okay, I just...It's just hard", tears slowly stream down her face. She wipes them away quickly. "I have to go back to work tomorrow, I will be okay", she takes in a deep breathe with her eyes closed.

"What the fuck? Does he really expect you to be ready to go back to work so soon", Jake says in outrage, causing me to roll my eyes.

"It was my choice Jake okay. I'm going to come here every weekend to sort things out, you are more than welcome here whenever you like. I know that this is like your second home.", she holds out keys. He just stares at them for the longest time. "Alice and I are moving back into our apartment."

"When everything is sorted what are you going to do with the house", Jcob asks as he takes the keys. He continues to look at them.

"I don't know Jake. I haven't thought that far ahead. I don't know, I don't know...maybe sell it", He smirks, head still down looking at the keys, twirling them around between his fingers.

"Bella, Charlie would kill me if he knew that I was letting you sell his house", Bella raises an eyebrow. "I'm just saying.", He holds up his hands. "Charlie loves this house.", He chuckles slightly, but looks back down and clears his throat. "He, uh, he really loved this place."

"We all do", I chime in, reaching over I rub Bella's back. "You guys remember playing hide and seek", I say and Jacob laughs out loud.

"Fucking Bella always hid in her parents bathroom", He says loudly.

"Whatever, it was a great hiding place, okay. I could fit in the cabinets under the sink.", Bella shrugs. "So many memories here.", She looks up. "The barbecues, remember", she looks at Jake. "You know a few weeks ago, I was thinking about that first fishing trip that Charlie took us on.", Jacob smiles.

"Yea, you didn't catch anything the whole day Bells", her mouth drops.

"Yes the fuck I did.", she reaches up and playfully shoves him. "You know I did, you ass."

"One fish, Bella, only one", she shrugs.

"I worked for that fish, okay.", Jacob nods. We are quiet for a beat. Then his face turns serious.

"If you need anything, Bella, you call me okay. I will not hesitate to be there", she smiles.

"I know Jake", He reaches down to hug her.

"See ya pixie", He winks, and I roll my eyes. "Call me later Bells", she nods, and he's out the door.

Bella Pov

As much as I love my job, I can surely say it wasn't a great idea going back so soon. I'm not the type to get emotional and cry all the time, but when my thoughts get the best of me, I break down. Charlie was my person, my hero, my friend, my dad, and I miss him.

"Bella", I hear my name called and I quickly wipe my face and turn to face the person.

"I'm okay", I say softly. Edward reaches out for me, but I step back. I can see the hurt in his eyes, and my chest constricts. I'm not trying to hurt him. It's hurting me knowing that he's hurting, but I have so much to think about when it comes to our relationship.

"Let me take you home", I shake my head in objection. "It's not busy out there. Rose can handle it", I shake my head again. "Baby", He takes a step to me, and I'm caught between him and my desk with nowhere to move. His hand grazes my cheek and his thumb swipes under my eye removing tears. He puts a hand around my waist and pulls me to him. I'm limp in his arms, and I completely break down. He rubs my back letting me cry, whispering words of support. I need him, and he knows it.

"I can't...I can't...I can't", I say over and over.

Eventhough he probably has no idea what I'm talking about, because I'm not even sure, he whispers back "I know", and he continues to hold me as I cry into my hands. "Let me take you home Bella", I nod. He tucks me underneath his arm as we walk through to the front area and out of the doors. He walks me to the passenger side of the car, and I slide in. I watch him walk around to his side and he gets in. We drive in silence, and I silently wonder if he's going to take me to his place. A few minutes later my question is answered. We pull up to my apartment. He walks around and helps me out.

"You want to come in?", I ask him. I kind of need to talk to him about everything that has happened.

He shakes his head no and backs up. "I'm going to go finish up at work. Get some rest B, I'll come see you later", I nod, and walk into the apartment. I feel a lump in my throat that I swallow down. I am overwhelmed with emotion. I wanted him to come in and hold me. I feel so much better in his presence, he doesn't even realize. I feel my lips tremble as I attempt to hold back tears.

Edward would know just what to say right now to make me feel better. I should have begged him to come in. I miss him. Most of all I miss my dad.

When I wake the next morning I am balled up on the couch with a quilt over me. I hear Alice before I see her.

"Morning Bells", she sings, and I smile. This is how she woke me up for the last few weeks that I've stayed at Charlie's.

"Morning Alice", She giggles and walks over to me.

"So, I was going to make breakfast, but there's nothing here to eat. We have to go grocery shopping", I nod. "Oh, and we can't forget our girls night in", she claps her hands quickly. She starts to walk away. "Check your phone. Renee, Edward, and Jacob called this morning. Edward actually came by at almost midnight. He said that you need him, but then he saw you on the couch asleep and left.", I did need him.

"I did need him, but it's okay. As long as I was able to sleep. What time is it anyway"

"It's a little after eleven. Edward said to tell you to not come in to work tonight, and I agree", Alice said.

"Why am I such a china doll to you people? I can handle work", She shrugged.

"Well, I also just kind of wanted you to help me out with this whole party planning thing. You're good at this stuff", I nod.

"Say no more Alice. I would love to help out. Why don't you let Edward cater it", she shakes her head.

"My mom would kill me if I did that. Edwards a big participant in this charity, she'll hate him working it instead of mingling with her high class friends", I nod and mumble 'of course she would', "What?", she asks. I shake my head. "You want to come to the meeting with me", she asks. I shrug. Do I really feel like dealing with Tanya?

"Sure, yea. Why not?", I get up and get dressed. Twenty minutes later we are on our way to Bellevue for the Touched By An Angel charity meeting.

The moment Tanya spots me she practically has a fit. "She shouldn't be here"

"I invited her. She's my assistant", Alice says as I take a seat looking around the table at women that I've pretty much known my whole life, but of course I'm too low-life to be considered a friend.

"God Alice I find it hard to believe that you need an assistant to organize a menu", Tanya says snidely folding her arms across her chest.

"And I find it hard to believe you're pregnant", Alice replies back tilting her head to the side. "Tanya, I find it interesting that you are supposedly closely approaching what...", Alice looks at me. "maybe twelve weeks, yet you look amazing, minus the glow", Alice says to her. I can kind of see her bump though she's trying to cover it up.

"If you must know, I'm having complications. The baby isn't growing much, but that's none of your concern", she turns to everyone clasping her hands together. "So, how is everyone coming along with their planning", she starts and every one tells what they've done so far, Alice is the last to go, saying that she hasn't come up with anything.

"We gave you the easiest job Alice", Tanya says and Alice shrugs. "So, what do you have an assistant for"

Alice chooses to ignore her and she stands, I follow. "Is this thing over with?", Alice folds her arms. Tanya scuffs.

"Alice have your shit together next meeting or you're off the committee", Tanya says to our retreating forms.

Alice turns. "Oh please, will ya! I want to claw my eyes out every time that I'm around you bitches anyway", And with that she turns and we leave.

"Alice that was a pretty pointless meeting", I say to her and she shrugs getting into the car.

"They wait til I leave and they gossip, so it's not pointless for them.", Alice replies.

"I'm so glad that you're not like that", I lean my head against the back of the seat. "You or Edward"

"Of course not Bells. Our parents didn't raise us to be snobs", Alice says and I blanch. Am I going to have to be the one to tell Alice and Edward how their mom really is? God I hope not!

Thank you for reading! :)


	27. Chapter 27

This story has been on pause for so long I'm sure you've all forgotten about it. Either way I will be updating soon once I get back into the groove of updating each of my stories at least once a week. Ideas are freah for this story, amd I hope with crossed fingers that you guys don't think it sucks. K thanks for your support :)


	28. Chapter 28

Next chapter will be better I promise.:)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

"Clean yourself the fuck up Jessica. If you're not here for your shift in twenty minutes I swear to god-"

"-What Edward? You'll fire me? You'll send me back to rehab? Come on, I've heard it all" She laughs maniacally, and I pinch the bridge of my nose. She is beginning to wear on my patience. I have been more than nice to her for years, and she still doesn't respect me.

I look up and see Angela walking past me typing away on her phone. She doesn't see me, but I reach out grabbing her arm and she looks up. I thrust the phone at her and her eyes widen. "Jesus!"

"I desperately need you to handle this. I have plans with Bella tonight, and I'm-" I look down at my watch. "I'm late, I have to go."

She lets out a heavy sigh and looks at the phone, frowning when she sees who it is. I give her a thumbs up, and she shakes her head.

"You owe me a raise" I hear her say as I walk away.

Thirty minutes later I'm in front of Bella's apartment knocking frantically, hoping that she's not too pissed that I'm late.

She opens it with a smile, and the sight of her takes my breath away. I walk towards her, reaching for her waist, not able to take another second of distance or separation. She closes the door behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck, as I pull her closer to me. I sigh, shaking off the worry of the day, happy to finally be with her.

"You don't know how bad I need this" I breath out into the crease of her neck.

I feel her smile against my chest. She pushes her hand into my hair, lightly massaging, and my eyes fall closed, enjoying the feeling.

I squeeze her body so close I can feel her heart beat, and it's still not close enough. I want every inch of us bound together, I need it.

i haven't seen her in days, opting for her taking a few days off to get everything settled.

I made a mistake in letting her come to work one day last week and I found her in one of the offices balling her eyes out. It broke my heart to see her like that.

I pull back to look into her eyes, needing some reassurance. "I love you" I rest my forehead against hers, and close my eyes, hoping she still felt the same way about me. We haven't talked much since her dads death and I need to hear her say it. I need to know that she loves me without a shadow of a doubt.

Her hands move from my neck to the sides of my face, and she pulls my face down to her lips, kissing me softly, telling me without words, showing me that her feelings haven't changed. I don't know how I doubted it. I felt it the moment we touched.

"You two are sickening" Alice says, but I don't stop kissing Bella. I pull her closer, trying to trap her in the kiss. I'm not ready to let her go yet.

"Go away" I mumble against Bella's lips trying to ignore her since Bella's sucking on my lips, and tongue like she can't get enough of me. I wave my hand dismissively to Alice, and open one eye to see her roll her eyes and walk away from our insanely intense make out session. I don't know how long we stay like that, but when Bella pulls away she rests her forehead against my chest to catch her breath.

"We need to talk" I whisper and after I feel her heart rate slow a bit I feel her reach up to kiss my chin, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her room.

"Oh fuck, am I going to need to put earbuds in" Alice asks from her seat on the couch. I shake my head laughing at her. "Should I just leave" Neither of us answer her as we walk into Bella's room and she closes the door behind us, leaning her back against it.

I walk over to her bed and sit on the edge with my legs apart, and I reach my arms out for her. She slowly walks to me, standing between my legs with her arms on my shoulders and her hands working their magic running through my hair.

"I checked with my dad this morning, and he said that they found James dead in his cell. He killed himself four days ago" I explain to Bella, needing one thing to be out in the open, one thing that's keeping us apart, so that I can broach the other topics. I need us to move forward together, I can't stand being away from her.

She sighs. "I know. He called me" She turns to the side, and takes a seat on my leg, resting her head on my shoulder. "I saw Tanya the other day with Alice"

I run my hand down her cheek, needing to feel her underneath my fingertips. "How did that go"

She rolls her eyes and lifts her head, staring down at her nails. "She wasn't thrilled that I was there but-" She shrugs. "-what could she do" She runs her hand through my hair at the nape of my neck, watching her fingers as she does it. "Hey, I need you to promise me something"

"Anything" I pull her closer, holding her waist tighter, and her eyes snap to mine, and I see fire and desire there. She kisses me sweetly, and when she pulls back she looks between my eyes.

"I don't deserve how good you are to me" She whispers and I quiet her with a kiss of my own, taking her bottom lip into my mouth and sucking, moaning into the kiss. I cup the back of her head, and our kiss becomes heavy. I need to wash away her worries, her frets.

"I have, and always will do anything to make you happy B, that's never going to change"

She smiles, and takes her bottom lip into her mouth still smiling as she searches my eyes. "And I will do anything for you, my Cullenboy"

She smiles brighter, and I can't help but kiss her again. Our teeth clink from all the smiling we do in our kiss, but I could care less. She giggles in that adorable way that stops and restarts my heart. This wonderful woman makes me so happy, and if she will let me, I will spend every waking day of my life making her just as happy as she makes me.

"What do you need me to promise" I ask her, and she looks up as if trying to remember what it was she had intended to bring up. I let out a chuckle at her forgetfulness and she shoves my shoulder playfully, and rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, I can't think" She looks back up heavenward. "Oh yeah! Okay, so, Alice doesn't want me to ask you this, but she desperately needs your help with this menu. If you don't help her we're going to end up eating big macs at this fine dining event and I'm sure Tanya will make sure every one know who's responsible for that gaffe" She's so protective of Alice and doesn't want her to look bad, eventhough she's aware that Alice doesn't give a flying fuck what those people think of her.

She runs a finger along my jaw as she speaks and plants a kiss at the corner of my mouth.

"I'll steer her in the right direction." I tell Bella and she pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Why won't you just cater it? It'll be good for business"

"Esme is adamantly against-" I begin to explain how every year I ask to cater this event and she shuts me down stating that The Cullen's have to address every family member in need and help match them with a sponsor.

"I know, I know. What do you think about letting me do it?" he asks softly and I want to say yes, I would say yes, and I trust that she would do a fantastic job, there's just one problem.

"I fired Newton" I tell her and her eyes widen in shock. I can't even tell her the reason I did it, well atleast I can't tell her until I know for sure she won't flip.

"When did this happen" She asks and I look away trying to remember exactly how long I've been back in the kitchen. It feels like months because we've been so busy, and I'm just now getting the hang if it again, but I'm sure it's only been maybe a week.

I run a hand through my hair and tug. "I don't know, maybe a week, or two. I can't remember."

"So who's in the kitchen tonight" She asks, worry evident on her face. I smooth out the worry line in her forehead and smile, kissing her lips.

"Don't worry" I tell her, kissing her frown away. She has to know that I've been doing this for years and I wouldn't leave my restaurant understaffed. "I hired an assistant for Mike about a month ago, and he's good. I worked with him this week. I'm sure he can handle things for one night. You forget there's six other chefs in there. He's not alone"

She nods, but I still see worry in her eyes. "Edward, I have to tell you something" She whispers, and my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach, and something's gnawing at me, I can't help but feel like I'm not going to like whatever it is that Bella is about to tell me.

I stare at her, rubbing her back, showing her support, encouraging her to continue. She looks at me and nervously bites at her lip.

"You know how Carlisle said that he had nothing to do with me leaving, or me not seeing you all those years?" She asks and I nod. "He was telling the truth" I already knew this, I just never brought it up to her. I didn't want to bother her with the past. When my father explained his side of the story, most of it didn't match with Bella's but I don't think either of them were lying, I just couldn't separate the truths from the lies so I gave up. My father was right, things got complicated so I let it go.

"My mother lied, because she hates that Carlisle helped my father, and always helps him. She hates him and loves Esme, and you know why" She asks and I nod.

"Because they are friends. They have been since the day we became friends"

"No. It's because Esme and Elena gave her hush money and made her take me away" Bella replies quite harshly, like she hasn't quite gotten all the facts straight, but the parts she does understand have royally pissed her off.

"This is a misunderstanding Bella. Why would they-"

"-Because they hate me" She stands from my lap and turns to face the door, seemingly in deep thought. She puts one hand to her hip, one to her temple and her shoulders slouch as she sighs. Then her arms drop like theres a weight on them, she slaps her thighs from the impact, almost in defeat.

"I wish someone would just tell the truth, confess everything and just leave us alone" I hear the cry in her voice.

"They have left us alone. Everyone is on our side" I stand, walking behind her and I place my arms around her waist with my head atop hers. She places her hands over mine flat on her stomach.

"They haven't" She whispers, and I wait and wait for her to elaborate.

"Your mother asked me to stay away from you" She says quickly, amd sucks in a deep breath as if she can't completely believe the words she let fall from her mouth, or maybe she ment to say it a different way. I freeze, replaying what she said over and over in my head.

Surely she's mistaken. My mother absolutely adores Bella. She dotes on Bella, and her accomplishments. She's always treated Bella like a daughter, nothing less than family, just as my entire family does. I have no clue where this is coming from and I have a hard time believing what Bella said.

Bella turns and looks up at me. "Don't hate me" She runs her hands slowly up my arms.

"I could never hate you." I kiss her forehead and try to piece my words together. I don't want her to feel like I doubt her words, but honestly I think there's a misunderstanding somewhere. "Bella are you sure you didn't take something my mother said the wrong way. Maybe Esme meant for you to just be careful, because of everything with the baby. She cares so much about you, she-"

Bella stops me by shaking her head. "That's the thing Edward, baby, she doesn't. I'm trying to get you to see that. To see just how fake she is, and maybe-"

Now I'm offended. Did she just call Esme fake? The woman that bandaged her wounds and kissed them, the woman that threw her countless birthday parties as if she was her own child. The woman that stayed up night after night with Bella when it rained because Bella didn't want to be alone. The same woman that opened her house to Bella any and every time Bella needed to escape the hell that was going on in her own home. To get away from the arguing her parents did because her mother was a lazy psychotic drunk, and her dad was only slightly better.

I pull out of Bella's embrace, wondering what good it would do to her to tarnish my mothers name? The look on her face is one of panic and apprehension. "Edward" She breathes out in a rush, her voice breathy and unsteady.

I'm takem aback by all of this and she knows it. How did she think I would take this? My mother has been nothing but sweet to Bella since the day that she stepped in her life.

"Edward, listen to me"

"No, just-" I hold a hand out in front of her to stop her from continuing her hurtful words.

"If you would just listen to me you'll see that what I'm telling you is true" She grabs my hand, and I run my free hand down my face, trying not to get upset at the woman I love. "Esme has always looked at me as a daughter, she never expected there to be something between us, and she doesn't want it to continue."

"Stop it, Bella!" I move away from her, trying to rein in my anger, trying to think. What could my mother possibly have said to make her think that my mom doesn't support us? Every time I talk to my mother-which is every morning- she shows me nothing but support in my decision to be with Bella. She encouraged it. Something is not adding up, and I need to think.

"Esme accepts us. She does. She told me herself"

"She's lying Edward" Bella tugs my arm and I snatch it away from her, ignoring the hurt look in her eyes, ignoring the pleading look as she searches my eyes.

"Esme has no reason to lie. She loves you, adores you. Overall, she knows how happy you make me. She wouldn't say those things because she wouldn't want to hurt you"

"I'm nothing but a charity case to your mother" Bella spits out and I look over at her, anger steaming from her eyes, and rolling off of her in waves. I'm just as angry, not so much at her, but at the audacity of her to speak ill of my mother.

"Enough!" I shout, and she flinches away, taking a step back from me, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't want to hear another word from you about my mother"

"You dont believe me" She covers her mouth with her hand, and backs away from me until her back is against the wall by the door. Years ago, Bella's word was law, any and everything she said was fact, so I can see why she's not taking this well. Especially not from me.

But I need to think. I'm not saying that I believe her or not I just...

I sit on her bed with my head in my hands. "I need to think" It's a misunderstanding, and I can clear up by calling my mother right now. That's what I'll do.

I look back up, feeling like I have a resolution in the palm of my hand. If it's true, and my mother did say those aweful things to Bella, then we need to have a conversation, and soon. She has to know that Bella is in my life, and she's not going anywhere ever again if I can help it.

I take out my phone, and dial my mothers number, staring at Bella as it rings. She's standing across the room from me with one hand limp across her midsection, and her eyes down cast seemingly doing what I failed to be able to do. Think.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello my dear son" She answers, her voice dripping with sweetness. I put the phone on speaker so that Bella can hear.

"Hello Esme, listen I have a question. " I say and I look over at Bella hoping that this will appease her, but when I look over at her all I see is anger, and disdain...for my mother.

"Anything dear"

I rub the back of my head, looking away from Bella, trying to rid that look from my mind.

"Does this have anything to do with you going to my event as Tanya's date" My mother says, and I look at Bella to see her face turn from anger to confusion, to hurt as she stares waiting for me to deny or confirm this.

I turn my back to her and take my mother off speaker phone, realizing she's doing more harm than good. I called to end her condemnation, not begin mine.

"I'm not her date, I'm just escorting here as I do every year" I whisper, chancing a glance back at Bella, wishing I hadn't. I need to show her that I'm on her side, I'm in this with her. "Listen, mom, did you say anything to Bella about our relationship? Anything to make her think that you don't want us to be together"

"Absolutely not, Edward. The last conversation that I had with Bella I was making sure that she was okay with the fact that your attention will be split between her, Tanya, and your newborn, that is all."

And now I see the issue. I look back at Bella. This was an easy fix, she should be proud of me.

"That's where you're wrong Esme. My attention will only be stretched between her, and the baby. Excuse my language mother, but I don't give a shit about Tanya"

"But you agreed to be her date?" My mother asks and I cringe.

"Escort, mother, escort, and it means nothing. It's in exchange for-"

"I know what it's in exchange for Edward. Her mother is my best friend. Elena is worried that you are playing with her daughters heart, and I have assured her that you will do right by her at any cost"

Where the fuck is this coming from? Do right by her?...Absolutely not. I will however always do right by my child. A life with Tanya is far from likely in my book.

"I am not having this conversation with you right now. I do however want you to apologize to Bella when you see her"

"Of course Edward. I will clear this up with her soon. Kisses" She says before hanging up, and I look at Bella, and frown at her facial expression. What else do I have to do?

"How can I make this better" I ask her, taking slow steps to her. What else can i do to prove that this was a misunderstanding? "Tell me, and I'll do it"

Bella looks physically sick to her stomach, she clutches it in her hand, still staring down at the ground.

i lift my hand to her face, and she flinches away from it, refusing to look at me. i lift her chin, and her angry eyes weigh down on me heavily, they bore into me. She is pissed, and for the life of me I can't figure out why. I fixed it.

"What else can I do" I ask, and she lifts her chin from my grasp, looking away from me.

"Nothing Edward. You fixed it" She says, and I nod, chalking her attitude up to the fact that she has to get over my mothers words. I can't take her feelings away, or fix them.

"I'm sorry she said that to you" I put an arm around her waist, and bend my lips to kiss her. She doesn't move away and I take that as a good sign. She's calming down. "She's going to apologize. I promise"

Bella nods, and purses her lips, looking away from me again.

"Where do you want to go for dinner? I was thinking Bellevue, for obvious reasons, but I figure if we go to Swan Lights I can check up on things. I haven't been there in a few weeks"

Bella shakes her head, grasping her stomach in her hand. "You go without me. I don't feel well"

"You want me to bring you back something" I ask and she quickly shakes her head no.

"I don't have much of an appetite"

"You need to eat"

She nods in understanding, her lips still in a straight line. I have a gut feeling that something else is going on here, and I can't shake that feeling but I'm fucking starving, and slowly, that is where my mind is drifting.

I reach up, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I'll call you later"

She nods, and opens her bedroom door for me. I walk out, and she doesn't follow. Thats odd. She slams her room door, and I raise an eyebrow. What the hell?

"What the fuck did you do now asshole" Alice asks and I roll my eyes heading for the front door.

"Bye Alice" I walk passed her and she flicks me off. "Stay excellent" I slam the front door shut on my way out leaving a very confused Alice.

Please review


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella POV

I have always thought of Esme as a mom, and like any child would do, I ignored her flaws. I thought Esme could do no wrong. She was the mom that I wish I had. There were many nights when I'd run away from home to The Cullen home, and Esme would lie for me and tell my parents that she hadn't seen me. She'd always make me go back home the next morning, or if there was school, she'd make sure to get me there. She was the ideal mom.

Then she showed me this other side of her. This side that I didn't think existed. The side that was underhanded, and manipulative. This side that was just as snobbish as Tanya and her mom.

She's done well with hiding it from her family with her award winner smile, and her charm and enthusiasm. She has a big heart, always has, but it's somehow made her think that she knows whats best.

That's why when she called me literally seconds after Edward left my apartment, I was ready for her backlash. I was ready for her 'Esme knows best speech'

"Bella" her enthusiasm always amazes me, seeing as I rarely get affected by things. Maybe that's another reason that I'm not a good candidate for her son. She needs someone that has had years of ass-kissing practice for her social elite friends. I've never been that type, and never will be. It has nothing to do with my upbringing, or not having money, its a personality trait that I can't shake.

"Esme" I fake enthusiasm, and she lets out a small but fake laugh.

"How are things, dear" Everything she says makes me think that she's just being fake, and I hate it. I winder if we ever can just have a conversation like this again, and it feel like old times. I used to call and talk to Esme for hours, about everything. and nothing, but now, I just want her off of the phone.

"Great" Sarcasm is something I'm good at, and she knows that I'm not going to ask how she's doing, because I'm not fake like her.

"I see" she says, and I instantly furrow my eyebrows. What does that mean? "Listen, I need a favor" she begins, and I roll my eyes. She's really going to act line our relationship is okay, and nothing has changed. "Alice is having a hard time with the menu, and she's a bit of a procrastinator, so tohelp her out, I figured I would give you a call. I'm sure at this point you've heard about the-"

I interrupt her. "Yes, I heard, and I have given her suggestions. The rest is on her Esme"

"I understand that you have attempted to steer her, but I need you a little more hands on"

"How so" I ask, intrigued by her choice of words. Hands on?

"I would like you to cater it"

"You mean Edward. I don't own a catering company, nor a restaurant" yes, I'm aware that I'm being a bit rude, but oh fucking well. I know what she's trying to say, and I know that she's trying to manipulate me. Now that I know her true colors, I'm guarded.

"Edward has to attend this event as a guest, but you can handle this event. I know you can. Edward has been wanting to cater one of these events for years, but never trusted anyone with his business. He trusts you"

I know he does. I sigh. I know she has an ulterior motive, but this would be good for Edwards business. So I agree. "I'll do it"

"Great! That's great Bella. I'll speak to him about it, and see if he is onboard with it. Thank you, Bella. We'll speak soon" or not!

Bella Pov

Somehow Esme and Alice convinced Edward to cater the event, and I was chosen to oversee the preparations of course, since both Edward and Rose were to attend the event as guests. But not me. The crazy thing is, no one noticed the problem with that, except the bitch. Tanya.

"Right where you belong huh, Bella. Behind the scenes, in a kitchen." she says, coming around closer to bother me while I work.

"Don't you have work to do" I ask her, and then look up to see what she's wearing, and I furrow my brows. She has on a very form fitting red dress, and there's no obvious baby bump. She still isn't showing, and now I know somethings not right. I'll have to talk to Edward about it.

"I do. But I thought I would check on my kitchen staff" she tilts her head to the side, and folds her arms across her chest. "You should be serving wine right now"

"I'll get someone on that. Anything else?" this is still a job that she is paying us for, so I know that I have to push my hatred aside and remember to provide good service.

"No" she shrugs, but continues to stand there watching me. "He didn't ask you to be his date tonight, did he?" she asks. "At first I just thought maybe you really wanted to do this event, but now, I see how bitter you look about all of this..."she pauses with a laugh. "He didn't even ask you to come, did he"

"Can I help you with anything else? If not, I think it's best you leave. You're taking up space." I tell her, and she smirks, but walks out of the kitchen.

There are no more instances like that involving her for the rest of the night, but she makes it her business to flirt with him when I come around with trays of food, or serve wine. She's really laying it on thick, and whats killing me the most, is the fact that he doesn't flinch away from her touch not even once.

At one point she's leaning into his side, and he places his hand at her waist, and I'm so caught up in that small gesture that I bump into a server sending two trays falling to the ground, and most of my tray falls ontop of me as I hit the ground.

I look up, embarrassed when I feel the whole room looking at us. Edward looks back, and comes over to help me as well as the other server up. He then leads me back to the kitchen.

"Are you okay" He asks, and I snatch my arm away.

"I'm fine. I'm working. Go back to your date" I spit out the last word, and he flinches away from the harshness of my tone.

"She's not my date, Bella. You know how these things work" he lets out a laugh, and holds out a hand gesturing towards the door.

"Just go, okay. I'm working" I shove his chest lightly, to move away feom him, and prompt him towards the door. He grabs my hand, and pulls my body to him.

"Hey" he tilts my chin to look up at him. "I love you"

"I love you too" No matter what happens between us, that will never stop being true.

Edward Pov

Bella is acting strange. She has been for almost three weeks now. A bunch of one word answers, only speaking when absolutely necessary, and even in those times she keeps it short. I don't like it. So I tell her!

"Stop!" I shout, and she stops maneuvering around me. She's doing this shit on purpose. She won't even look me in the eyes. I reach out for her, and she finally looks at me, but quickly looks away again. The look on her face causes me to drop my hand. "What's wrong, Bella?"

She shakes her head, and then shrugs. "Nothing"

I close the distance between us, and she slowly looks up until she's looking me in the eyes. "Something is definitely wrong"

She huffs, and shakes her head again, looking away from me. I place my palm on her cheek, and I see something flash across her face, but she quickly masks it. Something is definitely wrong, and she's hiding it. But why? Why won't she just tell me what's bothering her?

I haven't seen her since my moms dinner, and now today she's here, and she won't speak to me, won't look at me, nothing! I thought that we were on the right track. We were fine. But now...

"B, you know you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?" I ask her, pleading with her to help me make things better between us. I don't like this distance.

"I'm just tired" she looks away again as she speaks, and I instantly know that she's lying.

I lift her chin to look into my eyes. "You'd tell me if I did something, right?"I ask. She nods twice, and looks away again. I won't push her today, but if this continues, we will be having a talk.

"I need to give you this" she says quietly, and hands me a sheet of paper. "Promise me that you won't read it until I leave the office"

I look down at the paper, and she quickly snatches it back. "Promise"

"What does it say? What is it" I reach for the paper, and she quickly puts it behind her back. "Fine. Fine"

She turns, places the paper on the desk, and then starts for the door. "Can I come over tonight"

She stops walking, but doesn't turn to face me. "I'll call you" she whispers. Then she's gone. I'm left standing there feeling more like she's just walked out of my life again, not just my place of business.

Once I'm over the shock of her leaving, and come to realize that I'm being ridiculous, I walk over to my desk and grab the paper.

I dont know what I expected, but this most definitely was not it. I skim the words, and what stands out has me running for the door. I throw the paper down, and run out of my office with the words 'regretfully resign' running through my brain.

AN: Why is she quitting?


	30. Chapter 30

Please dont shoot me for this short chapter. I know that its been so long but my other stories have completely consumed my mind. Good news is that we are three chapters away from this couples HEA! Yea Ill spill the beans its a HEA I wouldn't have it any other way.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Edward POV

You ever get the feeling that you're drowning? Like you just can't fucking breathe, and each breath is so very precious because there's an overwhelming weight restricting air from reaching your lungs. That's how I feel right now. I'm gasping on my last bit of air supply, trying like hell to get to her.

If she leaves I don't know what I'll do. I can't lose her again. Not again! Without an explanation once again, she's just gone. No real clue as to why she left.

"Alice, have you talked to Bella." I speak into my phone quickly as I race down the highway to Bella's home.

"Yea, asshat. She's here, but she's leaving thanks to you again." Alice twists the knife, and I clench my hand into a tight fist around my phone ready to launch the shit through my car window.

"Stall her please, Alice. I swear I have no clue what I did wrong."I tell her, and listen as she sighs.

"She said that you don't love her, and you won't stick up for her anymore. Did you say something to make her think you chose Tanya over her because I think thats what she thinks. Is it because you were Tanya's date? Did you explain to her how this works? That it was purely in the best interest of everyone?"

"Alice you're talking a mile a minute. Just stall her. I'm almost there." I hang up and race down the road to their apartment.

I pull up behind a cab, just as I see Bella exiting the building with Alice right behind her. Bella sees me standing there and she staggers back with wide eyes trying to retreat bsck into the building but Alice is there blocking her escape.

"You were going to leave again without saying goodbye." I walk up the steps until I am right in her face. "You were going to do this to me again. Completely destroy me twice in one lifetime. I almost didn't survive without you the first time and you know that-"

"I almost didn't survive either." She interrupts me, and I take a dangerous step towardd her speaking through clenched teeth.

"Then why are you doing this again? Why are you doing this to us again? Why are you leaving? You're ruining us."

"Because Edward. From the very beginning I knew we could only be friends, and we had respected that line for so long, never crossed it...until one day we did. That was the day I ruined us. Not when I left. Not even today. That day that I kissed you, and we both played it off like it never happened, like it was a normalcy, like it happens all the time. Then I saw you with her, and I realized I could never be your normal. We could never be normal together Edward. You belong with her. Fate has slapped that in my face so many fucking times, and I've been stupid, and blinded by it. You're having a baby with her for god sakes Edward, just let me go, please." She takes a step and I take a step also. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alice walk past us down the stairs to the cab driver.

I let Bella's words swirl around in my head as I try to pin point the truth behind her words.

"None of that matters because I want you. I want you forever. I want you to stay, and figure this shit out with me, Bella. I don't know what I'll do without you. The only thing that has gotten me through the terrible years without you in my life were the letters we used to write each other as kids, and the faith that you would one day reappear in my life. Everything that I have done in my life was for you. The restaurants, the club, the house, the money, the life baby, I worked my ass off to make sure that if I ever saw you again, I would have the means to take care of you, give you the dream life that we talked about."

"We never once talked about having that dream life together Edward, and I'm thinking there's a reason for that." Bella says and my head drops as my mind reels.

"Yea there is. Fear. Fear is the reason for all of that. We were both afraid, and we have acted so stupidly about it." I grab her arms, and her bags fall to the ground, as tears fill her eyes. She closes her eyes and inhales my closeness, relaxes at the sensation of my touch. "I want to share this life with you B. I want to wake up next to you every morning, smiling because I fucking know you're there to stay. I want to come home from work to the smell of you cooking your fuck awesome fajitas, while shaking your ass to some Justin Timberlake song." A beautiful smile breaks across Bella's face. "I want to love you forever and ever, because it's what I was made to do."

Bella blinks up at me. "Remember when we were seven, and we went to the beach, and wrote our names in the sand." I ask her, and she nods, sadly.

"Yea, and the shore washed it away each time we did it."She sniffles. "Can't believe you remember that."She shakes her head at me, staring into my eyes with wonder.

"You wanted to give up. You were so mad. I can't remember how many times we tried before you gave up, but you were so upset." I tuck a stray hair behind her ear, and her breath catches in her throat.

"You promised me that you wouldn't stop until our names were written forever." She lets out a little laugh, and I nod.

"Did you forget what forever meant Bella? Is that why you keep leaving me?" I ask, and her eyes widen at my accusation. "We couldn't get it to stay in the sand, so we-"

"Carved it into a tree, I remember." She finishes for me.

"Forever is a long time Bella, but even at seven I knew that I couldn't see a day without you in my life. I swear I loved you then."

Bella falls into my arms, sobbing onto my shirt, as I grip her to me. "I don't want to leave." She says through her tears.

"I refuse to let you go Bella. If you leave, I leave." I tell her, and she slowly releases my shirt, and looks up at me.

"You have too many responsibilities here." She shakes her head no. "I can't let you do that."

"Then stay, please! Stay here, and be happy with me. I can make you happy. I want that for us."I lift her chin and slowly place a kiss on her lips. She breaks out into a sob again, and I just hold her close, swearing to never let her go again.

"I can't Edward. I can't be happy knowing all that I know."

"Tell me what it is B, and I promise to fix it. Whatever it is. Please don't leave without at least giving me a chance this time."

"It's Esme, Edward. She doesn't want us together. It's been her from the very beginning, and I can prove it." Bella says, and pulls out her phone. I stare at her blankly, as she taps away on her phone. Then I hear my mothers voice, and I freeze.

Join my Facebook group Twilightsavedme

Also join Cheatwards Spot for really amazing recs, and great discussions. You'll meet some very wonderful people.

Lastly, I need to announce that I will writing a collaboration with Roxanne Levitt, or as she's known on FF as . We have quite a few amazing stories lined up so if you want you can go ahead and follow our author account which is Savedbychocolatesandtwilight. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Merry Christmas guys! :)

I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

"...and you should know that I have already spoken with your mother, and she is in agreement with this. It's time you move on, and accept the fact that Tanya is what's best for Edward. He was going to propose to her I'm sure of it; but then you came back and confused him. If you had only stayed away for a few more months Edward would have forgotten about you completely. Bella, I know its hard dear, and I want you to know that I understand why you're ignoring my calls and I understand that you're upset, but well, you would be a fool to turn down this kind of money..."

"Okay." Edward bellows, turning his head away with a creased brow in both confusion, and disbelief. "Enough." His chest rises with a heavy exhale of breath I wasn't aware that he was holding in. Then he turns to look at Alice who is standing there wide eyed, and doesn't even flinch when the taxi driver abruptly peels off. "Tell me right now, Alice-" Edward's voice is that of a tortured soul, barely able to get the words out. "Did you know anything about this?"

Alice's face burns a bright red as shock fades and is replaced by resentment and anger.

"Of course not!"

"Alice has nothing to do with this Edward. Your mother, my mother, and Tanya's mother orchestrated this."

"No." He takes a step back, his eyes narrow on me. "It was my dad, and Charlie. We talked about this. I talked to Carlisle myself...I told you exactly what he said. He never once mentioned my mom."

"Edward." I breathe, taking slow cautious steps towards him holding my phone out to him. "This was lastnight. She wants me to leave."

Edward stands there for a long moment, seemingly looking at me but really looking through me.

"Why?" Edward asks after a long stretch of silence. "She's been nothing but supportive of my pursuit...supportive of us. Mom knows how much I love you. I don't hide it from anyone, especially not her. She wouldn't deliberately try to break us up. Bella, you're talking major plotting...years of it."

"Edward, I'm telling you the truth. She has a vision, and no one will stand in her way. Those three evil women have planned out your entire life." I tell him, feeling myself getting choked up. "And I'm not in it." I finish on a whisper that dies away in the wind.

"There's an explanation for this Bella. Alice..." He look to her for reassurance, but it never comes. "Mom wouldn't..." He trails off in thought.

"Either mom is a great actor or Bella's lying." Alice says as she approaches on Edwards side. She stops right in front of me and looks into my eyes. "She's telling the truth."

Edward doesn't speak, he just stares at me for long seconds before he exhales, places his hands on his hips and huffs out, "I know she is."

I breathe a sigh of relief, closing my eyes as a weight lifts off of my chest.

He believes me!

"She offered you money?" Edward asks me, looking at me meaningfully. I nod with pursed lips because there's nothing to say but yes. She offered to give me start up money for my own restaurant if I left town. That was the price for giving up the love of my life. "You accepted it." It wasn't a question.

"Of course not! How could you ask me that?"

"You were going to leave! What am I supposed to believe?"

"Believe in me!" I raise my voice at him. "Like you used to. You used to believe the best about me...but now..."

"You took money and ran once, I just-"

"Renee took that money Edward, not me. Not. Me."I stress the words, wondering why he never brought this up before. Why is this now a problem? He's known for awhile that my mom was given money to get me out of town.

He sighs, and turns his head away from me shaking it in shame as he stares down at the ground with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. This is just...this is alot to take." He abruptly turns away from me, placing one hand on his hip, the other hand runs down his face as his head slightly tilts to the sky. He doesn't speak for a long seconds, probably soaking in all that he'd heard. I didn't want to hurt him like this. That's the other reason I was going to leave without a word. I have brought Edward enough pain for one lifetime.

Bella..." He breathes, slowly turning back to face me. "I felt like I died that day. The day I found out that you left." I look on with tear filled eyes as Edward shoves a hand through his hair, and roughly pulls. "My mom was there for me..." His voice is troubled, trembling mixed with his tears. "When no one else seemed to understand why I was so attached to you...why I couldn't just get over you, or the fact that you left me. She was there, Bella. She was there, and she was understanding. Everyone else told me that I needed to let you go, and that my acting out was childish. But it made me feel closer to you."

"Oh Edward..." I wrap my arms around him, and rest my head on his chest. His strong arms wrap around my body holding me close as we both give and take much needed comfort.

"Recklessness always brought us together." He says with negative connotation and I hate it. I hate that our time together will always be bitter memories, all because I left. Would they still have been bitter if I had stayed? If I had to watch him fall in love with Tanya?

No. Not for him, but definitely for me.

If I could do it all over again, I would have stayed, and endured the pain so that he never would have had to deal with it. I would take away every bit of his pain...I would suffer in his place as it should be. My memories would be tainted, not his.

Bella Pov

Alice was beside herself with anger when we left her at the apartment, whereas Edward has been brooding more than anything. He was trying his hardest to wrap his head around the fact that his mom played a huge part in keeping us apart. Actually all of our parents are culpable, and none of us have taken the news well.

"Edward." I reach over the console and grab his hand in mine trying to gain his attention. He jumps a bit, and glances over at me. "I'm sorry." My words hang between us for a moment longer than I can handle. Tears well up in my eyes as guilt begins to eat away at me.

This is it! I knew eventually something would happen, and it would be the overall defining moment of our relationship. It's even worse because I didn't know that I loved him then, but now, this time I'm sure. I am unconditionally and irrevocable in love with him.

Just when I am pulling my hand away-feeling ashamed of myself and all of a sudden very vulnerable- Edward squeezes my hand in his. I look up at him to see that his eyes are already on me. He brings my hand to his lips and presses a tender kiss there.

He squeezes my hand once more before placing our entwined hands on my thigh. I turn towards him in my seat with pitiful eyes, and a sob threatening to burst from my throat. "You know that I love you right? You have to know that." I am desperate for him to understand that my feelings for him run deeper than I have led on. I've become emotionless, jaded even; convincing myself that I could never love, when really I've been in love with my best friend all along "I'm so sorry that you're hurting."

Edward's eyebrows lower, and he narrows his eyes into slits, and they roam my face in question. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I do. I should have never come. Your life was great before you met me. Both times. I'm a screw up, and your mom is smart enough to want to protect you from the likes of me."

Edward is silent for a long time before releasing a heavy sigh. "You didn't call her mom, or Esme." Edward mumbles sadly. Now it's my turn to sigh, because it was unconsciously done.

"I-" I stutter, taking a deep breath to collect my words as I stare down at my hands. "I love Esme, I do- but Edward, I was devastated when I found out what she'd done. I knew Renee's part and to this day I hate her for it, but I expect that from her. I can even understand Ellen's part in it, and I can see how she would benefit. But Esme? What does she get? Other than the satisfaction that we would never be together. Would it really be the end of the world if we were together? Who are we hurting with our love?"

I'm in tears now, crushed by my own words. It was somehow okay when the words only tormented me in my head where I could pretend none of this ever happened. Pretend that Esme never approached me and I never had to tell Edward the truth about her.

"Why can't we be together?" A whimper escapes my trembling lips as my head falls into my hands in an attempt to sheild my pain from him. His troubled eyes linger in the back of my mind, plague my inner most thoughts even in the dark corners of my mind continuously wreaking havoc to my already defeated heart. A sob escapes my trembling lips, opening the flood gates to a multitude of repressed tears, and emotions. Years of lies... betrayal...loss...

I feel the car come to a hault, but I can't see through my tears so I don't know where we are. But I feel Edwards hands on me, unfastening my seat belt, pulling me into his lap, holding me, soothing me...loving me. Always loving me. I don't deserve his kindness, his good heart, his pure soul. I don't deserve him.

"Do you love me?"He asks through grit teeth, trying to get a handle on his own emotions. I nod, feeling my tears come harder, flowing faster at the admission as my heart races in my chest. "Then they don't matter. None of this matters."

"But it does!" How can't he see that? His moms approval does matter to him. I know this to be a fact, and so does she.

I feel Edwards hands on my face wiping away my tears. "It doesn't." He momentarily soothes me with just two words, dazed by the brilliant smile on his face. His eyes are crystal clear as if now having a moment of clarity. I wish I had the kind of faith that Edward has. I wish I was as optimistic as he is. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so helpless and out of control. Maybe then I would stop fighting us, and learn to accept the fact that Edward loves me. He really loves me. He's in love with me...not Tanya. Maybe then I could stop worrying and looking over my shoulder just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe then I could live in the moment like I used to, and just be with Edward.

But then I wouldn't be me. Well, atleast not the version of me that is more cautious and unwilling to take risks, more closed off and unwilling to show my vulnerabilities because I'm so damn afraid to trust anyone.

If I could just let go of the past, and move on...then maybe just maybe I can love Edward the way that he deserves to be loved.

Bella Pov

When we walked into the Cullen home Esme was sitting in the dining room drinking a cup of tea looking down at a sheet of paper amidst an array of papers sprawled across the table.

Edward gets right to business when we walk in, and I squeeze his hand, reassuring him that he has my full support.

"Mom." He calls, and her head turns in our direction, as she slowly removes her glasses from her face. She stares wide eyed for a second, then she glances at me, then to Edward before masking her look of shock. She expected me to be out of town by now...especially since I told my mother to pick me up from the airport.

"We need to talk." He says authoritatively, but still very respectful, which is more than she deserves right now in my opinion. I have lost all respect for her...but I still love her. She's always been like a mom to me. She's always been better than my mom now that i think about it; which is why this hurts so bad.

I look up at Edward to see the line of tension above his pursed lips, and I know right then and there that Edward is still struggling with this. My heart drops into my stomach instantly causing me to feel nauseous. He opens his mouth to speak, but I tug on his arm, stopping him. He looks down at me, brows deeply furrowed in unmasked confusion.

I shake my head 'no' once, and if at all possible I watch as his brows deepen further. He turns his back on his mother and stares down at me as his arms enclosed around me. He ducks his head low to my ear and whispers, "This needs to happen, B."

He pulls back and stares into my eyes with a meaningful look that tells me to back off. He wants to protect me, even if it is from his own mother.

I nod twice and look away, as he places a soft kiss on my cheek before pulling away. We both turn to see Esme smiling at us, and I almost roll my eyes. Where is her award? She is a brilliant actress. She actually looks happy for us.

I can instantly tell by the firm set of Edwards jaw that he is not impressed by his mothers show of pleasure in seeing us together. He knows the truth now, and he wants to make our relationship plain for her to understand.

"I always knew you two would end up together in the end." She nods with a beaming motherly smile on her face.

"Really?" Edward says, that singular word dripped with sarcasm that could not be misconstrued. "Because from what I hear you have been making a mess of things for us for years."

"Edward, dear, have a seat. We need tea for this discussion." She makes a move toward the kitchen, but Edward stops her.

"We don't need tea, Esme. I need you to apologize to my girlfriend, then I want you to explain to us why you did it."

"Son, there are things you are not equipped to handle. Things your dad and I had to sacrifice to get where we are today, and -"

"What does that have to do with anything? Mom, you disrespected Bella, multiple times from my understanding. You broke us up years ago, and attempted to do it again."

"It was for your own good!" She raises her voice, qnd starts walking towards us. "I sacrificed so much for you, your brother and sister, I have, and I never complained. However, when I ask something of you, I expect it to be done immediately and when it is not, I take drastic measures. It's been this way your entire life."

I understand what she's saying because its true. She does expect things she asks to be done immediately, or she takes it upon herself to punish you. In the end, she still gets what she wants...but the punishment still stands.

"You were punishing us?" I ask incredulously, steping around Edward's protective arm, right into the line of fire.

"Yes." Edward answers me in a daze. I look up at him waiting for an explanation. "Because I wouldn't date Tanya exclusively in highschool. Charlie was trying to protect you by getting you to move on from our weird friendship and find someone else since my mother was thrusting a female in my face like a piece of meat every chance she got. Charlie knew the end game, didn't he?" Edward asks Esme and she nods.

"You have been arranged for this since birth Edward. We let you have your fun. Now it's time you take your rightful place as Tanya's husband. Think of the benefits son."

Edward shoots his mother an incredulous look. "Are you out of your mind? I don't love Tanya. I don't even like her."

"But you will learn to. It begins with respect, loyalty, and progresses-"

"I don't respect Tanya at all." He spits out venomously.

Esme gasps. "She's the mother of your unborn child."

"And that's all she will ever be." Edward replies quickly with no hesitation, "Bella will soon be my wife."

Esme scoffs and looks away from us momentarily as if not believing his words. I'm a little in shock by his words.

"You can't be serious Edward? Tanya will be a great partner. She will support your every endeavor, and she loves you. Everyone knows that Bella is incapable of such things including a love that isn't stuck in the past, and built on a friendship that was completely unhealthy for everyone involved."

"That's enough!" Edward roars angrily, and Esme's eyes widen.

"Don't use that tone with me Edward. I am still your mother."

"I won't let you stand there and talk about Bella like that mom. I don't care who you are. She is the love of my life, and you need to accept that. Other wise you will see alot less of me."

Esme takes a few deep breaths before taking slow careful steps towards us. "What you fail to understand son, I've lived in this world without you for many years, but you however have never lived without me. You don't even know a world where I don't exist. Remember that next time you make a idle threats of that magnitude. "

"I'm aware." He replies sharply. of course he's aware that he's never had to live in a world without his mother. "What you fail to understand mother, is that I've lived a life without Bella. I know what it's like to live in a world where she doesn't exist. So know that there was nothing idle about my threat. You don't accept us, fine, but I wont subject Bella to this kind of treatment, I won't tolerate it."

"Edward!" She calls. "I treat Bella with the upmost respect. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Well you did." He pulls me along with him, turning his back on her as he growls lowly, so lowly I almost miss it. "And I wont allow you that opportunity ever again."

Thank you for reading! :)

Fanfiction Rec that I am currently reading.

Deviant-planetblue

What are you ladies reading?


	32. Chapter 32

Very short chapter but I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

For the last three weeks Edward has taken off work early almost every night to take me out on a date. It's been wonderful, and I have thoroughly enjoyed spending time with him. He didn't even take me to any of his restaurants which I was grateful for. Every time he does that he pays more attention to how the restaurant is being ran and less attention to me. That wasn't the case with the dates the past few weeks. I had his undivided attention and loved every second of it.

Yesterday he went with me to visit my dads grave and even asked for a moment alone with him to talk. I silently wondered what it was about but then remembered that they had a relationship of their own no matter how weird it was. I know my dad loved Edward, and Edward loved my dad. They just had trouble seeing eye to eye some times. I try to reason with myself and say the same is true for Esme. I love her, I really do. I know she loves me too she just doesn't want me with her son.

There was one point in our date last night where we mentioned how he usually visited his mother a few days a week, but admitted that he hadn't seen her since their fight. It's tearing him up as I knew it would which is why I didn't want to tell him in the first place. Now his relationship with her is rocky and he spends all of his time clinging to me as he once did when we were younger.

Now tonight it's my choice where we go, and honestly I'd like nothing more than to go to a nice bar and get him drunk so I can take advantage of him.

I told him my plan and all he could do was laugh before saying, "You don't have to get me drunk to take advantage of me B."

I shrug. "Yeah, but you dont put up a fight when it comes to control when your drunk. You let me do all the work and I enjoy it."

He wraps an arm around my neck bringing me close. "Ahh, I see. Well, I have the perfect club for us."

Twenty minutes later we are in front of Whiskey's and the music is pumping so loudly it's like a heartbeat.

When we walk in, the bar is the first thing I see and Edward pulls us in that directions. He instantly begins high-fiving, and shaking hands with people leading me to believe he's well known here.

"Do you own this club too?" I ask him once we are seated in VIP.

He leans over to me. "No. Do you remember Garrett?" He asks me and I nod. "He owns the place, I just helped him open it a few years ago." I nod again in understanding just as a waitress comes by with drinks. Edward grabs two shits of vodka and gives me one. We quickly toss those downs, and when I open my eyes I feel heat filling my entire body.

"Let's dance." I pull him to follow me down the steps and onto the dance floor.

His hands instantly rest on my hips as he leans close to me our body pressed together. I rock my hips and shake my ass dancing along to the rhythmic music. Unsurprisingly Edward is a great dancer. He grabs my hands and holds them out in front of us moving his hips along with mine.

After finishing an entire song I'm hot and sweaty and in need of a drink. We quickly make our way through the gyrating bodies back to VIP and Edward pours himself a glass of bourbon, while I toss back another shot of Vodka. I begin to fan myself and dance in my seat happy as can be.

All of a sudden Edward lifts me and places me on his lap sidesaddle. Then he kisses me, his tongue instantly thrusting into my mouth, his hand rising up my leg and under my very short black dress.

I inch away. "Edward..."

He breathes through his nose calming himself before nodding. "Right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Kiss me, I don't mind, I just get nervous when you..." I trail off, searching for the right words.

"Feel you up in public? I understand B. I get a little carried away." He says, then something catches his eye and he looks twice.

I turn my head to see what has his attention and note that Jessica, Tanya, Chelsea and Victoria are all at the bar drinking.

"That's not water in her hand Edward."I point out to Edward, but he's already standing and walking in their direction. I follow behind his long strides trying to keep up but it's futile.

Once he reaches the bar he grabs Tanya's arm in one hand and her drink in the other. He leans over to ask the bartender what Tanya was drinking, and he doesn't seem to like his answer.

"Don't pretend you care about me." Tanya shouts at him, shoving at his chest.

"I don't give a fuck about you, but you're carrying my child, so I expect you to take care of yourself."

"Well you have nothing to worry about now because I aborted the thing."

Edwards teeth begin to grit angrily and I see his nostrils flare. This will not be pretty. He steps into her personal space his face inches from hers.

"You got an abortion?"

"I couldn't fit into any of my cloth-" She tries to say but in seconds Edward has his hand around her throat lifting her to his height. That's when the commotion begins. Victoria and Chelsea begin to hit him while I beg him to let her go.

Jessica tries to pry his hands away talking calmly to him. "It's okay Edward. You can let her go now, okay. You're not angry with her you're angry at the situation. She's not worth it, boss." Seconds later he releases her and I am standing there confused.

How come he listened to Jessica?

I watch Tanya fall to the ground, grasping her neck and gasping for air. There's a small crowd around us staring at Edward, judging him for what he did.

I grab Edwards hand and tug him towards the exit. I couldn't stand the looks he was getting, and the shouting from both Victoria and Chelsea was getting to be a bit much.

Once inside the car which I had to drive because Edward was shaking he was so angry, I start my line of questioning.

"Are you okay?"

He leans down bending at the waist. "How the fuck could she do that to me? How-?" He punches the radio system twice in anger and I'm so terrified I stop in the middle of the road. Cars blow their horns at me, some people go around, but not before shouting how much of an idiot I am.

"You're mad at me, you take that shit out on me. I have always fucking told her that. She used to always take it out on you or Alice, now our fucking child. You kill an innocent child because you're angry at me?!" He shouts, punching the stereo again.

"Edward, it's okay. It's going to be okay baby, trust me." I cup his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. "You will get through this. I will help you get through this."

He's silent for a long time but he nods, closes his eyes and finally takes a deep calming breath.

"I never wanted her, B. But damn did I want that baby. From that first Ultrasound picture she gave me... I just knew I would love the baby. I hate Tanya with everything in me, but I love the baby- loved the baby. Fuck, why did I have to impregnate such a bitch?"

"I don't have any answers for you Edward. I don't know why she did what she did other than the fact that she's pure evil and selfish."

He places his head in his hands, and I reach over to pat his knee when someone honks their horn at us.

I take my foot off the brakes and press the gas driving toward my apartment in silence.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Edward asks from beside me when he notices we are going toward my apartment. "I need you."

I smile at him and nod. "Of course."

Please support the contests

Straight thru the heart

Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey Cheaters contest

Control Posses Seduce

Read. Review. Vote.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone! I have really missed writing this story and I want to thank all of you for sticking by me as I write it

This chapter was edited by NanStew. Thank you for doing this for me at the last minute. Thank you so much. :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

Bella POV

Once we arrive at Edwards apartment, he goes straight to the bar and grabs a glass pouring amber liquid into it. He quickly tosses it back before reaching to pour another and then another without taking much of a breath.

"Edward," My tone is accusatory which he easily picks up on it and does not appreciate it.

"What?!" He snaps back angrily slamming the glass down at the same time. Then he glances back at me over his shoulder, exhales roughly and tosses the drink down before turning to face me. He shoves a hand through his hair and then the other, pulling fistfuls as he growls in frustration.

"You're going to hate yourself in the morning if you keep that up," I tell him; choosing to ignore his tone with me. I know he's upset and I don't want to add to it.

There's a lengthy pause, a silence between us that seems to stretch on forever before he speaks again.

"I hate her so much," he grits out angrily, his body seemingly buzzing with it. "But I hate myself so much more," he whispers, his head dropping in shame.

No longer able to take the distance between us, I walk up to him and run my hands up his solid chest to his shoulders. Then I press my body close to his and run my hand through his hair, trying to sooth him.

"This is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for what she did."

"I should have- I don't know; I just should've done more to make sure this didn't happen. If she didn't hate me so much she would have kept the baby. Fuck! This is all my fault."

"It's not Edward. She's evil, and selfish and she wants to hurt you."

"Well, she succeeded," he mumbles, trying to turn away from me for another drink but I hold on to him, running my hands through his hair again and massaging, trying to keep him close.

He groans and rolls his head from one side to the other, his eyes shut tightly.

"That feels good," he says through light breaths, and he moves his hands to my waist running them up and down my back.

Not being able to hold back any longer I press my lips to his, savoring the softness of them. Quickly our kiss becomes more and I am panting with need.

"Make love to me Edward. Please." I beg him, my eyes conveying all the love that I feel for him.

He towers over me, breathing a little heavier and I just know that he will comply to my wishes but he needs a little push.

When he doesn't say anything nor move for long seconds, I grasp the hem of my dress and slowly draw it up over my head and then drop it to the ground.

His green eyes darken a fraction and begin their descent down my nearly naked body then back up to my eyes.

"You're too beautiful," he whispers. He watches me with furrowed brows and intense concentration for long seconds before closing the distance between us in three easy strides.

Edward runs his fingers through my hair and runs his hands down my back unclasping my bra in the process. Then his warm hands trail fire down my body to the band of my panties and he slowly kneels before me removing them as well.

He stands again, leaning forward, his breath caressing my ear.

"You are all of my dreams come true, B," he says, his voice a soft whisper.

I run my hands up his chest and clasp them behind his neck, shuddering at the feel of his arms encircling my back with his warm presence engulfing me fully.

"I feel the same way about you," I whisper. My eyes fill with tears just thinking back through all of the lonely years without him, dreaming of our reunion one day even when I thought of us only as friends. "I love you," I whisper, my lips hovering just over his heart. I place a kiss there.

His breath hitches and he breathes out in a low breath. "I don't deserve it. Any of it. I'm a fuck up Bella I-"

"Shhh." I silence him and he takes a breath. "You're hurting." I pull back to look into his eyes. "I know you can't see the sun through all of the pain, but blaming yourself won't bring the baby back. I would know. I blamed myself every day for Charlie's death until I realized harboring that pain wouldn't bring him back."

He nods slowly staring into my eyes, and then I feel his shoulders relax a bit. He squeezes me and I rest my head against his chest.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he says before scooping me up causing me to gasp in shock. He then carries me up the stairs, down the hall and into the bedroom.

He lays me down onto the bed and hovers above me running his palms the full length of my legs, from my ankles to my thighs as he comes towards me. He kisses up my legs gripping onto my thighs before pulling me toward him, his mouth eagerly waiting to taste me.

"Oh god!" I gasp at the invasion of his tongue piercing my opening. I squirm when I feel his expert tongue swirl around my clit meaningfully taking what is his.

My hands find his hair and my hips buck, following the movement of his tongue, feeling a low burn in the pit of my belly.

Just when I don't think I can take much more, I feel him push one finger into my drenched sex and then another, pumping me until I'm about ready to explode.

"God I'm so close!" I cry out, releasing his hair and throwing my head back as my back arches off the bed.

Edward hums around my clit, sucking and moaning, shooting vibrations through me, shocking my senses until I can no longer stand it. I gasp loudly and reach for his hair again as I begin to shake from my orgasm, crying out Edward's name as my body convulses and my heart threatens to beat out of my chest.

"That was intense." I push the words out through labored breaths and lift my head to find him in the darkness. I watch him slowly crawl up my body, trailing his tongue as he goes. When he reaches me he presses his lips against mine reverently, kissing me so deeply my head begins to swim. Even through the haze I mentally beg him to take me.

My eyes gaze down his body noting that he is still fully clothed and I have already had an orgasm.

"You have on too many clothes," I tell him and he grins before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He moves off the bed and quickly removes his clothes before taking his place between my legs again.

He reaches up and cups my breasts with his big palms and softly massages them. My head rolls back when I feel his hot mouth sucking my nipples.

"Mmm," I moan and my lips part, letting out short rapid breaths.

His lips leave my breast and for a moment he's still and quiet. I pull my head down so our eyes meet and I find him watching me with a warm look in his eyes.

"B, you're amazing you know that," he whispers, sliding his hands down til his fingers find my slick opening. I throw my head back as my eyes roll to the back of my head at the contact. "I love how wet you get for me baby."

"God, Edward! Please," I pant out the words and hear him quietly chuckle.

"Patience love," he says quietly and I moan in response, my stomach muscles tightening in anticipation. God I want him so badly and he's taking his precious time. I can't wait any longer. My body aches for him.

I sit up and move to my knees pushing him onto his back. Then I slide my palm down his chest and reach for his cock, gently stroking him.

His heavy breaths and grunts spur me on and I lick the tip of his cock, tasting him, moaning from the feel of his smooth skin. I take him fully into my mouth and suck, my head bobbing in time with the stroking of my hand along his length.

I lower my jaw, taking him deeper into my mouth and his head falls back on a throaty groan. "Bella - ah, fuck!"

I feel his hand in my hair and his hips lift slightly, forcing himself deeper. I pump him, sucking his dick with wild abandon until he taps the bed and grunts. "Baby... stop." I lift my head and try to hold back my insecurities but I'm sure they are written all over my face.

He pulls me to him and kisses me soundly. "I don't want to cum in your mouth, B. I was so damn close."

Looking away from him I begin to unravel my thoughts. "I thought maybe... you um..." I trail off, unsure of myself.

"I enjoyed it, baby. Every second... but I need to be inside of you right now, or I'm going to fucking lose my mind."

He kisses me once more then takes my hand and he tugs me towards him guiding me down onto his waiting arousal. He stills completely, his eyes shut tight, his hands squeezing my hips.

"Fuck!" He shouts. "Every time I'm inside of you is better than the last."

I cry out when he practically lifts me and pushes me back down on to his cock over and over until we set a pace. He squeezes my ass, slapping it hard as I take control and begin to ride him.

"God damn it, Bella." He groans lowly, taking deep heavy barely controlled breaths. He begins to drive deep into me long and hard until I am barely able to breath.

When I catch my breath I cry out, "Edward - oh god, yes!" Throwing my head back as a groan races up my throat.

He withdraws quickly and thrusts upward, pounding with so much force, I can only take short gasping breaths between thrusts.

He leans forward and takes my nipple into his mouth sucking as he thunders into me, grunting as he fucks me.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Ah! Edward - fuuuuck!" I fall forward onto his chest, my body limp from the earth-shattering orgasm that crashes through me.

He slaps my ass and grunts, "Fucking hell! You've got a fucking grip on my dick, B."

I try to sit up to ask what that means, when he knocks the breath out of me surprisingly hammering into me, his thighs slapping against me powerfully.

I scream in surprise, my ass bouncing against him with the force of his thrusts. My body begins to quake and I shudder above him eager to reach another orgasm. It's within reach, and I can't hold back. I place my hands on his chest and rock back against him, my eyes locked on his as I ride him.

"Oh shit," he groans lowly, palming my breasts in his hands. I throw my head back again, and place one hand on his leg leaning back which he apparently doesn't like because he growls, "Look at me, Bella."

When I do, he grabs both of my hands and jerks me forward, slamming our mouths together. He wraps his arms around my back and fucks me like his life depends on it.

I pull away and cry out, feeling another orgasm coil deep in my belly and I'm ready to burst.

"Oh my god Edward, I love you so much baby." I rush my words and the last of them catch in my throat as another orgasm draws the last of my energy. I jerk with the force of my orgasm and Edward holds me close, my face in his hands, even as he continues to thrust. He pushes my hair back away from my face and kisses me. I feel the vibration of his moan in my mouth as he cums hard.

"Bella," he groans and I feel his hot release pumping deep into me. He thrusts slow and deep within me a few more times, grunting and panting as he does. "God, baby, I love you too." He kisses my forehead, then looks deep into my eyes. "So much." Then he kisses my lips. "My heart has only ever beat for you, love." He kisses me again, this one deeper than the last. Then he kisses my heavy eye lids and whispers, "Only you."

Bella POV

I wake to an empty bed in a dark room. Edwards side of the bed is cold, telling me that he's been missing for quite some time.

I stand and wrap the sheet around myself to go in search of my man in his big bachelor pad. As I walk down the stairs I can see the flash of light from the television and immediately recognize the movie.

When I stop next to the couch he looks up with sad eyes but he smiles. "47 Ronin?" I ask and watch him nod.

He sighs and takes a drink of what I can only assume is Scotch based on the color and smell. I run my hands up his shoulders and begin to massage the tension away. He rolls his neck and moans, taking another drink from his glass.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask him.

He runs his free hand through his hair and sighs. "I tried, but I- I just..."

"I understand," I say, sighing when I think of the pain that he's in. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

He tugs my hand and pulls me over to sit on his lap removing the sheet that was carefully wrapped around me. "I don't have to, but I want to. I want to share everything with you."

"Like we used to," I say with a grin which he matches before nodding.

"Like we used to." He kisses me.

I snuggle into his arms and turn my head to watch the movie. "Everything is the same between us except now we kiss and have amazing sex."

"I used to kiss you," he says sounding offended, but I know he's teasing.

"On the cheek," I say, rolling my eyes, pretending to focus on the movie.

"On the back of your neck," he says and my mind flicks back to the one time he'd done that when we were thirteen. I freaked out and sorted out my feelings alone all while ignoring him for a week. It was the first and last time he'd ever done it.

"The top of your head, your forehead... eyelids... nose... hands... fingers..." He demonstrates each, and I can feel his smile against my skin. "Come to think of it, my lips or hands were always on you."

"As a friend though," I point out, but the look he gives me reminds me that I have been full of shit for years.

"I don't kiss my friends the way that I kiss you," he says. "Trust me,"

The conversation reminds of a burning question in my mind. I'd been dying to ask him, but forgot between our sexscapades and our flurry of lovely conversation.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask..."

"Ask me anything."

I hesitate only momentarily as I organize my thoughts. "Did something..." I pause and glance down at my hands. "Did something happen between you and Jessica?"

His eyes widen and glance around the room as if the answer is in the air.

"Oh god!" I say, reading his hesitation. "That's why you won't fire her."

His brows furrow. "What? No! Bella, I promise nothing has ever happened between us. She's a good friend."

"Yeah, but if a friend is ruining your business, you kind of have to ask yourself if it's worth it."

"She's having a hard time, that's all. She was a model employee before you arrived."

"You say it like it's my fault." I raise my voice and attempt to squirm out of his arms but he holds me fast.

"No, B-" he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "It's just that, she knows who you are to me, he says, kissing my cheek and squeezing me to his chest.

"So."

"So..." he repeats, then nuzzles his nose into my neck inhaling, then he kisses me there too before sighing. He shifts in the seat and settles in again. "She has seen first-hand how we drop any and everyone around us to be together. We have always done it. Why do you think everyone is so jealous of our relationship? Alice, Tanya, Victoria, Jacob, even my mother..." He takes a breath. "We have a way of pushing the world away when we are together."

I pause to think about what he's trying to say, and still I don't understand.

"This explains nothing."

He sighs again and shifts in his seat pulling me to face him.

"Jessica helped me during a very difficult time in my life and I owe a lot of my success to her. She knew- like everyone else- that this was our dream. Me and you. The restaurant is all we talked about for years."

I nod repeatedly, thinking back on those times. "I remember."

"She knew that you coming back would only mean that she would be pushed to the backburner and soon forgotten."

"Forgotten as what? As your friend?"

"I'm not explaining this well, B. Just trust me when I say she will be returning to her normal self soon and we will have nothing to worry about." He kisses my forehead, signaling the end of the conversation.

I turn my attention to the movie again, attempting to get into it to stop my thoughts.

"Is that Neo?" I ask and he laughs.

"His name is Keanu Reeves, and yes."

"Just say yes next time smart ass." I elbow him playfully and he squeezes me close to his chest.

"He's my favorite actor."

"Did you see his movie with Sandra Bullock?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "Why not? He's your favorite actor. I've seen every one of Charlize Theron's movies and she's my favorite actress."

"That's a chick flick." I feel his lips frown into the crook of my neck.

"So what?" I giggle and squirm away. "Have you seen 'John Wick?'" I ask and his eyes widen again.

"You've seen John Wick?"

"Yeah, when Jake came over to visit he made me watch it and I admit it was a great movie." All while I speak I watch his facial expression turn sour.

"You hang out with Jake?"

"Sometimes," I shrug. "He's unavoidable."

He seems to deliberate something, before he shakes his head, a frown on his face. "I don't like it."

"Jake is a friend."

He releases a heavy sigh. "If you can assure me that nothing is going on between you two, then I won't worry about him." I smile even though he can't see me. "I trust you."

I turn in his arms, my smile still in place. "And I trust you. That's why I'm not pressing the issue with Jessica. Just promise me that you will not let her ruin what you have built for yourself."

"What I have built for us," he corrects me, and I roll my eyes even though I'm happily dancing on the inside. He takes my silence for trepidation, and squeezes me close again, kissing my cheek. "She will not be a burden. I promise."

I nod, accepting what he's said even though I'm still going crazy wondering just how Jessica helped him. Did she take my place as best friend when I left? Are they that close to the point where he feels he can never let her go? I fear the worse where Jessica is concerned but I keep it to myself. I have to trust him and take him at his word. He believes in her... and I believe in him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
